


A Father’s Betrayal

by LunaJo36



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 73,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: The five children couldn't say they loved their father, three of them were incapable of positive emotions like love, the fourth boy and his older sister hated him. But three of the son's and the daughter could say they trusted him and felt a strong sense of duty to protect their father, the leader of the kingdom.This story takes place in a world of One Piece were Judge does not arrange a marriage between Sanji and Pudding, however Law is still allied with the Straw Hats. So this takesplace after Zou and replaces the Wholecake Island Arc, in other words it's an alternate universe.There is some violence but I don’t think it’s to graphic right now but I decided to play it safe.
Relationships: Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ‘A Father’s Betrayal’ is now in Spanish! @FemmeDecepticon over on Wattpad is kindly translating it for all you Spanish readers!  
> Support their translation here: https://www.wattpad.com/961484477-a-father%27s-betrayal-traducción-notes

The five children couldn't say they loved their father, three of them were incapable of positive emotions like love, the fourth boy and his older sister hated him. But three of the son’s and the daughter could say they trusted him and felt a strong sense of duty to protect their father, the leader of the kingdom, because without him there was no kingdom, and not bearing the title of prince didn't go over well with three of the boys. But then that fateful day came, the day they lost all faith and trust in the Germa King.

None of them honestly knew their father's true intentions for giving them genetic enhancements. They thought it was to fulfill his dream of concerning the North Blue once again. But none of them were expecting this. Not even _Sanji_ thought his wretched biological father, whom he didn't even consider family, would ever go _this_ far.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sanji-kun?"

"Yes, Nami-Swan!" The cook said, turning quickly to face the redhead who had just entered the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny. He was just getting ready to prepare dinner.

"You might want to hold off on lunch today. There's an island insight so we can get some food there."

"Nami-san dear? Are you feeling okay? Luffy is going to want to spend all of our money on food. Wouldn't it be cheaper if I made something before we get there?"

"Ahhh... Forget I said anything... Continue," she said turning and left Sanji to his work.

* * *

They docked the ship before Sanji called everyone to eat.

Lunch was typical. They were all excited about the new adventure that was about to take place at this island. Sanji had to keep yelling at Luffy for stealing food off the others plates. Chopper was dancing on the table with two chopsticks, one end in his mouth and the other in his nose. Brook and Franky were making inappropriate jokes. Nami was yelling at Usopp, for some unknown reason. Robin was chuckling and Zoro, to no one's surprise, was drunk. Law was sitting on the bench along the wall, looking somewhat annoyed with the Straw Hats' constant cheerful moods, although Sanji didn't think he was as annoyed with it as he let on. The two samurai, the ninja, and Momonosuke was traveling to Wano with Law's crew and the minks tribe. Law, for some unknown reason, decided to travel there with the Straw Hats.

After lunch, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jumped off the ship yelling "adventure".

Everyone walked up the dock to the small town. None of them aware of what was going to happen on that very island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short chapter to get this story going. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Random Funfact: I had a really odd, yet intriguing, dream about the Vinsmoke family and I decided to turn it into a fanfic.


	3. Chapter 2

The small town was quiet. There were hardly anybody on the streets as the crew and two captains walked from shop to shop, each of them going their separate ways. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went to a shop that looked to be filled with random knick knacks and trinkets that only those three would be interested in. Franky left to get supplies he needed for a new contraption he was working on and Brook headed to a music store in hopes of getting new strings for his guitar and violin. Nami went to a clothing store and Robin to a book shop.

Although Sanji wanted to go carry Nami or Robin's bags he knew he had to get food supplies because between the trip to this island and the party back at Zou, they were in dire need of a restock. Much to his surprise, Law walked with him, as well as Zoro, who Sanji had to practically drag with him so the swordsmen didn't get lost, _again_.

"Stupid Eyebrows, why does it matter where I go? I need to get my swords sharpened."

"Shut up Moss-head, you sharpen them yourself all the time! If it weren't for me you would have gotten lost the second we all split up! ...I take that back, you would have gotten lost the second we got off the ship," Sanji replied, examining some vegetables.

"Why did you come with us Tra-guy?" Zoro asked, turning to Law, who was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and Kikoku over his shoulder as usual.

"Black Leg is less annoying than some of your other crew mates," he replied in a brutally honest, dull tone.

"I'll have to disagree with that. Have you seen the way he acts with girls?"

"I'd watch it if I were you or you'll be going without food tonight."

"Like I care. Your cooking gives me a stomach ache."

"Complain about the food and I'll make it a week."

"What are you, my mother? I've gone three weeks without food before, one more isn't going to bother my," Zoro replied, thanking back to the time he first meant Luffy.

"Marimo! That comment makes it four weeks. And FYI, I've gone eighty five days without food so I don't want to hear you complaining about three lousy weeks." **(The Edit/OCD police is just going to sneak in hear reeeaaaally quick and change two months to 85 days because we like accuracy.... And my mild case of OCD is kicking in now that I'm actually reading the manga from the beginning and know the exact number of days it was that Sanji and Zeff was on the rock.... I blame this on Oda....)**

Law shook his head, realizing just how much the two felt they had to turn everything into some sort of competition.

"So Black Leg, your captain tells me you're from the North Blue as well," Law said as they walked to the meat aisle.

"T-technically, yes. I was born there and moved to the East Blue when I was eight."

"So then, did you notice the same thing I did?"

"Well, I was hoping I was just imagining it, but if you noticed it too... then clearly I'm not... Somehow we sailed through the calm belt and right into the North Blue. Although, I am rather confused as to how Nami-san didn't notice we were off course."

"Yes, it's rather troubling."

"Bida-bida-bida. Bida-bida-bida." Sanji reached into his pocket to retrieve the baby transponder snail that Nami had given to a member of each group before leaving the Sunny.

"Nami-san? Is everything okay?" Sanji answered.

"I'm not sure. Everyone meet back at the main street, where we split up."

"What? But we were having fun!" They heard Luffy complain.

"You can continue having fun once I've figured something out. Just get back here. Robin and I are already here."

"Law, Marimo, and I are... wait a minute..." Sanji looked around to find that Zoro was nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did that idiot go!?"

"Don't tell me you lost Zoro!"

"Nami-swan, I didn't loose him! He lost himself."

"Yo-ho-ho," Brook laughed. "No need to worry. I see him."

"Good, everyone hurry back here."

"We're on our way, Nami-san. Hey, Brook, don't let that Moss-head outta your sight, keep a close eye on him."

"I would if I had any eyes, yo-ho-ho."

"Brook!"

"Sorry, Sanji-san, does my jokes get under your skin?"

"Seriously?!"

"Do you have a bone to pick with me?"

"I'm hanging up now. Nami-swan, Robin-sweet, do be careful while I'm not there to protect you! I'll be there as fast as my... I mean as fast as Law can teleport us there."

"DON'T JUST VOLUNTEER ME!"

"Click." Sanji placed the transponder snail back in his pocket.

"Alright, let's go," Sanji gave Law a sheepish grin.

"You're lucky you remind me of _him_." Law stretched out a hand, glaring at the blond cook. "Even if it is only a little."

"Yeah, I know."

"Room."

* * *

"What's the matter, Nami?" Chopper asked once everyone was at the designated meeting spot.

"Yeah, we were having fun exploring!" Luffy whined.

"Look everyone, don't ask me why I didn't realize this before because I do not know myself... I'm sure at least two of you already noticed this..." Nami looked at Sanji and Law, both of which responded with a single, simultaneous, nod. Neither of them looked happy about their situation. Law had a bad history with the North Blue after all, and Sanji... well, Sanji never talked about his time as a citizen of the North Blue, so one could assume his experience wasn't the greatest either.

"That's right, you have crossed the calm belt and entered the North Blue." Sanji knew that voice. It's been thirteen years since he's heard it, but it still sent shivers down his spine. It was a lot older now, no longer the voice of a child. His body trembling as he turned to face his greatest fear. "Welcome home... _Sanji_ ," The blue haired man said with a malicious grin.

"N-niji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally enough, Niji shows up. Where will this conversation between the two brothers lead? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Random Funfact: Wondering why I put the last Funfact in the last chapter... -_- *cringes at self*


	4. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sanji's voice was saturated with anger, as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two men, all wondering how they knew each other. And why they both had the same swirly eyebrows. Law new of the second born Prince of the Germa Kingdom, but he never met him in person, until now.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your older brother you haven't seen in thirteen years? Older... and _superior_ brother."

Everyone stared at Sanji in shock. He never told them he had an older brother.

"Tch... You are not my brother!"

"Holy shit! You're a prince of Germa!" Law blurted out.

"Whaaaaaaaa?! Sanji's a Prince!" The rest of the crew hollered.

"But his brother looks so cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Wait! Germa? But that country is only a myth!" Nami said.

Sanji looked at the ground, his eyes full of shame.

"Sanji-kun? It is only a myth, right?"

Sanji closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories... but how could he when one of the people he never wanted to see again was standing right in front of him.

"Are you telling me, you never told them? They're your so called friends, aren't they?" Niji said then added with a laugh, "man, you're as weak as ever! Did you really think you could run away from your past?"

"Run away?" He shook his head slowly, "No, more like avoid it a lot longer than this."

"You really are pathetic, Sanji."

"I could say the same to you, Niji."

"Need I remind you of my hierarchy?" He said an evil grin spreading across his face.

"No, you electrocuted that into my mind enough as kids..." Sanji said, taping the toe of his shoe. "But..."

"Hmm...?"

"Your hierarchy over me died the day I left! I'm stronger than I was back then!"

"Oh? Well, we'll see about that."

Flames formed around Sanji's leg and electricity around Niji's hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sanji-kun! Let's not attracted any attention to ourselves.

"Just one kick."

"Just one kick never ends in just one kick!"

"Oi, Sanji. You might want to listen to the~" began a red haired man, coming up behind Niji, before getting interrupted by a sudden, "Holy hotness!" From a green haired man who walked up behind him.

"The Cat Burglar is hotter in person! Hey, Sanji! You really are still alive," he laughed. "Here's a little advice. Next time you leave your ship, take the whole crew with you." He held up a young rabbit-girl with blond hair, by the scruff of her shirt. "That way enemies can't take hostages."

"Carrot-chan!"

"Carrot! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to head to Wano with you guys," she said looking up at the Straw Hats.

"Put her down, Yonji!"

"Alright," he replied with a grin before throwing the girl.

"Carrot!" They all hollered.

Using Skywalk, Sanji ran to catch her in his arms, "Are you okay, Carrot-chan? Did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't. Thank you, Sanji," She replied as Sanji sat her on the ground.

Sanji turned to his brothers, "Why are you here?"

"Is it now illegal for Royal's to be in a territory belonging to their country?" The brother, whose name hasn't been mentioned yet, replied.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ichiji? Germa doesn't have any land!"

"Correction, thirteen years ago, Germa didn't have land. Father managed to convince an island or two that they would be better off if they became a part of Germa," Niji answered.

"This island just so happens to be one of them," Ichiji continued.

"And we just so happen to have technology that can interfere with log poses," Yonji added. Well that explained why Nami didn't notice they were off course. But that didn't explain exactly how they crossed the calm belt in the first place.

"Guess you didn't notice the flags." Niji raised a hand and pointed at the top of a flagpole nearby.

Sanji looked around, his eyes wide with fear. How did he not notice before? Every rooftop and every flagpole, there were black flags with a gray 66 on them. His breathing became heavy with panic as he stepped back, looking at each flag, realizing what was going on.

"That's right, Sanji," Ichiji began. "You and your friends sailed right into our trap. You see, you're needed back at home. Your kingdom needs you."

"Wow, those are words I never thought we'd have to say," Yonji laughed.

"And if I refuse?" There was a rather foul taste in his mouth.

A devious grin appeared on each brother's face.

"Look around you, Sanji. How many of these people do you... _care_ about?" Ichiji answered. Sanji looked around to each of his friends' faces, all of them looking either confused, concerned, or annoyed, the annoyed one being Zoro. "You of all people know what we're capable of, Sanji."

Sanji felt a twinge of pain as old fears from the past began to resurface.

"Fine. I'll come, but you're leaving them out of this," he said pointing behind him.

"No can do. Dad gave us strict orders to bring all of your crew with us, as well as any allies that may be aboard your ship," Niji replied.

"Don't worry, we'll treat them like royalty," Yonji said.

"On the condition that you behave yourself," Ichiji finished.

"Sounds like blackmail to me," Luffy said, after being silent for so long, which was a shock to his crew. "You guys look so cool but you threatened not just one but all of my friends, and I won't stand for that!" he said walking up to the three men.

"Luffy, no!" Sanji grabbed him from behind. "You don't know what they're capable of! Just let me handle this!"

"Yeah! Well, they don't know what I'm capable of! Now, let me go!" He replied, his neck stretching as he tried to break away from Sanji.

"Luffy! I have no doubt in my mind that you can beat Niji and Yonji. Ichiji on the other hand..." He was lying, while he knew his captain was strong, he wasn't sure how much stronger his brothers have gotten over the years. "Let's just go with them. There's somethings I have to finish up now that they know I'm alive and where I am."

"Alright. I trust your judgement," he said, his head snapping baçk into place as he stopped struggling, "so if you really want to go then we'll go. But if they hurt any of you, I'm kicking their asses."

"Luffy, what about the Sunny?" Franky asked.

"We've already taken care of your ship," Ichiji replied.

"Guys, I think I'm coming down with the 'I can't follow these guys or I'll die' disease."

"Well, we might as well go now. The Prince of Morons has got a lot of explaining to do."

Normally Sanji would have come up with some insult to come back with but right now he couldn't focus on what the swordsman was saying because he had to many questions running through his mind, all though he was sure he didn't want to know the answers to. He ran away thirteen years ago and never once did his so called father try to find him... in fact the man knew Sanji had run away! He told his son he was doing him a favor by running away. So why, after all these years, did he care now if Sanji was at Germa or not? Why, when he didn't even want Sanji telling anyone he was his son? What could he possibly need a useless, week, failure like Sanji for? Well, at least that's what his so called family called him.

"I think I might be coming down with the same disease as Usopp," Chopper said, who was 'hiding' behind Sanji's leg. Only half his face was hidden, his hooves on the back of Sanji's leg, and the rest of his body in plain sight, Chopper's usual way of hiding.

Sanji bent down and placed a hand on the reindeer's head. He gave him a soft smile, "I won't let them hurt you. I know I don't deserve it but can you please trust me on this?"

Chopper nodded but gave Sanji a confused look because Sanji had never given them any reason to not trust him. After all he has saved the life of every member of the crew more times than not.


	5. Chapter 4

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! It's sooooooo huuuuuugeeeeeeee!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said. All of which had stars in their eyes at the sight of what was in front of the Straw Hats.

The ship in front of them was not a ship but a giant transponder snail, that looked to have a gray brick castle tower built on top of it. Well, giant was an understatement given the fact that it would take millions... no... billions of normal sized transponder snails stacked on top and lined up next to each other just to fill the side of this monster of a snail. Unlike the rest of the crew, Sanji had seen snails like this before, having lived in Germa, so the size didn't phase him.

"The Sunny is cooler," Sanji muttered, his arms folded across his chest and cigarette in his mouth, trying to hide the fact that his arms were trembling. The cigarette was helping a little but not as much as he would have liked. What he really wanted to do right now was put the whole box between his lips and light them, but he didn't want the others to think something was wrong... even though something was wrong. He especially didn't want to show his fear to his brothers more than he already had. How did this happen? Sanji asked himself trying to think back to the past few weeks in Zou and Dressrosa, trying to find any sign that he might have missed indicating his brothers had been around to interfere with the Sunny's course but came up empty. He was sure he would have sensed them with his highly developed observation haki, so he couldn't figure out how he overlooked their presence.

Before anyone could say anything else, Luffy stretched his arms to grab the edge of the brick grond of the ship. Chopper and Usopp held on to Luffy as he rocketed them onto the ship. Niji and Yonji followed, flying, to most of the Straw Hats surprise, except for Sanji, as well as Law, who had heard of the Germa Princes' abilities. Ichiji stayed behind for the moment, probably to make sure Sanji didn't try something funny. Sanji decided that probably was the case. Although there was no need for it, after all he did say he had some on finished business to take care of.

"Sanji," Ichiji said in a tone that said 'you better board the ship now'. Ichiji never had to say more then one or two word for a person to understand what he was thanking, his tone always said it all for him.

Sanji sighed before turning to Nami, Robin, and Carrot, "Would you three like a lift? I can carry you girls but that's about it." His voice didn't have it's usual cheerfulness it had when he asked Nami and Robin if they wanted help.

"Thank you, Sanji, but I think I can handle myself," Rodin said taking a hand from above her head that was linked to a bunch of other hands creating a chain that appeared to be growing out of the ship.

Carrot being a rabbit mink jumped onto the ship. She looked over the edge, "Thank you for the offer Sanji but I'm good."

"Nami-san?"

Nami walked over to the blond and jumped into his arms. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Skywalk," Sanji said pushing off the air. He sat Nami on the ground but didn't let himself land on the ship until Law threw two rocks up and warped him and Zoro both safely to the ship with the rest of the Straw Hats.

After Ichiji finally flew up, he called over to a man dressed in a black outfit with an orange 66 on the front and a yellow bandana like scarf. He wore a white head piece that covered the top half of his head, aside from his eyes which were covered with goggles, and a pair of black headphones that also read 66 on each ear piece.

"Yes, Prince Ichiji?"

"Have Cosette show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes, Ichiji-sama," the man turned and ran towards the castle tower.

"Cosette..." Sanji muttered to himself. The name brought the image of a little girl with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face.

Ichiji lead them to the castle. Sanji reluctantly followed. Niji and Yonji walked behind the crew to insure none of them tried to escape.

"You going to start explaining, Cook?" Zoro's tone told Sanji that the swordsman wasn't going to trust him unless the cook's explanation satisfied him.

Sanji, who's eyes never left the ground as he walked towards what he felt like was his doom, replied in a whisper, "I'll explain everything later."

******

Inside, Ichiji walked up a large set of stairs to a thrown and sat down crossing his legs. He put his elbow on the arm of the trown and rested his head on his fist. "You can just wait for Cosette there," he said cooly.

"Tch," Sanji said walking over to sit on the bottom steps.

Niji and Yonji left the room as Nami went to sit next to next to Sanji's.

"You really are a Prince?"

He stared at the ground and slowly nodded, unable to bring himself to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Nami-san... I don't expect any of you to trust me, but can you at least believe this? I never meant to keep secrets from you and I do promise to tell you everything later. I swear I'm not trying to buy time to make up some excuse or anything... I just... need to be able to tell you when we're alone," he said quietly, so Ichiji didn't hear... he hoped.

"We never said we didn't trust you, Sanji-kun."

"How can you not? I lied to you. To all of you. For two years! What kind of person trusts someone who's lied for that long? And if Zeff finds out... oh man! I'm dead. Zeff will never trust~"

"Stop right there!" Nami said grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "Zeff may have never came out and said it but he loves you! You are his son!"

"No, Nami-san, I'm the son of the Devil."

"Sanji-sama?"

Sanji looked up to see a familiar freckled face girl, now thirteen years older, but still the same girl from his memories. An unforgettable old friend. "Cosette-chan."

"Cosette, show them to their rooms," Ichiji said walking down the stairs and passing the Straw Hats.

"Y-yes, Ichiji-sama," Cosette replied as Ichiji left the room.

As soon as Ichiji was out of sight, Cosette ran over to Sanji's, who was now standing. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Sanji hugged her back, lifting her off the ground and spinning in a single circle before sitting her back on the ground. They both knew what would have happened if Sanji's brothers saw this, so they knew it was best to wait until Ichiji was gone.

Sanji looked the girl over, his hands on her shoulders, "Cosette-chan, you look great! How's your grandfather?"

"He's wonderful! He's retired now but he's doing great."

"Really? Is you dad head chef now?"

"Uh-huh," she replied shaking her head.

"Your mom?"

"Nope. Guess again." If the girl wasn't smiling before, she sure was now.

"What? No way! Cosette, you're head chef! That's amazing!"

Zoro simi lightly hit Sanji on the head with Kitetsu's sheath, "Oy, Cook? Enough Cook-talk! Start explaining!

"Eh, one moment, Cosette-chan." He spun around, kicking Kitetsu out of the swordsman's hand, "I'll Cook-talk for as long as I want!"

"Damage my sword and I'll cut you to bits!"

"It was in the sheath!"

"I'm surprised you even know what a sheath is! Did you just learn that?"

"Moss Head!"

"Twirly Brows!"

"I'll kick you!"

"Not if I cut your leg off!"

"Do they not realize that they're already kicking and cutting at each other?" Usopp said, a drop of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Sanji-sama?"

"They do this all the time," Nami said, seeing Cosette's surprised expression.

"A-all the time?"

"Yeah. It's become a daily routine for them." She smiled at Cosette before walking over to them. Her hands fisted. "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" She punched them in the head and the two men fell, face first, to the ground. You could faintly hear Sanji weakly mutter, "Nami-san".

Cosette gapped at Nami.

Nami turned to Cosette and placed her fists on her hips, "There, now that that's taken care of, I believe you are supposed to be taking us to our rooms."

"Huh? ...oh... umm... rooms... right. Ah, follow me."


	6. Chapter 5

Cosette lead the crew down a dark, brick hallway. The only light came from candles that lined the walls. Sanji already knew where she was taking them so a guide really wasn't needed, but he knew Cosette would get in trouble if she wasn't the one leading the way. And Sanji did not want to be the cause of a girl getting into trouble, especially when said girl was an old friend.

"I can't express how thankful I am that you're still alive, Sanji-sama," Cosette said after a long period of silence. "When his majesty told the kingdom you had died... i just couldn't believe it."

"Bastard," Sanji muttered.

"What?" Cosette turned to Sanji, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, not you, Cosette-chan. I was talking about him," he assured. "He knew I wasn't died."

"Are you saying...?"

"That he faked my death..." Sanji thought carefully about his response before answering, "No... the Sanji he said that died... is dead. That said, Cosette-chan, could you drop the 'sama'? It's just Sanji. Not Prince. Not Lord. Not sama. Just Sanji. Or in Law's case, Black Leg... if you wish to call me by my Pirate name anyway... but that's entirely up to you."

"As you wish, Sanji-sa~ ...S-sanji."

"And no 'as you wish's' either. I am not a Royal bastard like the rest of them, so there is no need to say things like that to me."

"Maybe not, but you are a Royal-pain-in-the-ass," Zoro stated.

Sanji looked over his shoulder, "Nobody asked you, Merimo!"

"Here we are." Cosette stopped at the end of a long hallway of doors. "Sanjj, I presume that you already know which room is yours."

Sanji glared at the large set of doors at the end of the hall. Next to it hung a sign, a large yellow number three painted on it. "Tch."

"I'll take that as a yes." Cosette turned to the rest of the Straw Hats, "the girls' rooms are on the right, boys on the left. We only prepared enough rooms for the eight Straw Hats and Sanji-sama, I will ask the maids to prepare rooms for the two of you as well," she added turning to Carrot and Law." She looked back at Sanji's as if remembering something. "Your friend with the horns and funny coat that looks like it's made of clouds is already in his room."

Sanji tilted his head to the sighed, "What friend with horns and funny coat...? He trailed off as the left pocket of his jacket began to feel heavy. A faint pulsing sound coming from it. Realization slowly spread across his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!! WE FORGET ABOUT CAESAR!!!!!!" he yelled, both fists cleanched in his hair. "DAMN IT! I FORGOT TO GET HIM LUNCH TOO!"

"Who cares. Let that bastard starve to death," Zoro said.

"You listen here, stupid Moss Head! I am the cook of this crew! And as the cook it is my duty to make sure everyone on board is well fed! Weather they are friends, enemies, hostages, crew mates, allies, or just a stupid Merimo like you! So even though we all wish Caesar would just die, I am not going to have a guilty conscience because he died a slow painful death from starvation while he is our hostage! Do I make myself clear!"

"Whatever."

"Not to mention we still need him alive," Law chimed in. "As long as he still has his sea prison stone handcuffs he should be fine. What I am most concerned about right now, however, is why did they bring him here when they brought Carrot to us?"

"They probably figured Carrot-chan was a friend of mine while Ceaser wasn't. Kind of obvious considering she wasn't handcuffed. I mean if you haven't noticed, their favorite pastime is 'find as many ways as possible to get under Sanji's skin'.... Well one of their favorite pass times anyway."

"Your brothers don't sound very nice," Luffy said, thinking about Ace and Sabo.

"They're the sons of Satan. What do you expect?"t

"Bro, you must really hate your family, to say something like that," Franky said.

"With every fiber in my body," Sanji replied through clenched teeth.

"Sanji-san, if you don't mind me asking, just what is it that they did to you to make you hate them so much?"

Sanji sighed, "come with me. It's time I've told you guys the whole truth."

"If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen, Sanji-sama," Cosette said as she began to leave.

"Cosette-chan?"

She turned back to Sanji, "Forgive me, Sanji."

"It's fine, old habits die hard."

Once more she turned to leave before Sanji stopped her again, "Hey, Cosette-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking Caesar some food? I may despise the guy but I really do feel guilty about forgetting about him at lunch today."

"Yes, Sanji."

When Cosette faded into the darkness, Sanji lead the crew, Law, and Carrot to the room at the end of the hall. He reach to open the doors but froze, he knew now was the time to tell the truth about his past and how he came meet Zeff, something that he was not mentally ready to do yet. He lit up a cigarette before opening the doors, as he tried to decide the best way to explain while at the same time push the memories out of his mind. He didn't want to have a break down, not now, not here where those three could walk in at any minute. His friends and allies following close behind as they crossed the threshold.


	7. Chapter 6

"Start explaining, Cook," Zoro said sliding to the floor along the wall.

Sanji sat at the foot of the king size four-poster bed. He sighed, removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"What's with this Royal secret of yours? And why the hell were you keeping it from us? How do you expect us to trust you if you're hiding things like that from us?"

"Zoro! Sanji is our friend! Secrets or no secrets, we trust our friends."

"Luffy's right. Besides it isn't like we cared before about what each other's pasts where, so why should we start caring about it now?" Nami reminded the swordsman.

"Maybe Zoro just cares about Sanji more than he lets on," Franky teased.

"Are you guys stupid! He's a member of Germa! Do any of you not know anything about that Kingdom?"

"This kingdom. This ship is technically a fraction of the kingdom itself. It's made up of multiple ship's just like this one, they fit together like a puzzle," Sanji quietly explained.

"Cool, a sea barring kingdom!" Luffy exclaimed. "So they're like pirates?!"

"No, Luffy," Sanji said.

"All I am trying to say is for all we know our cook could be a spy for Germa and the show he and his brothers are putting on for us is all an act. Why else wouldn't he tell us?"

"Did you ever thank maybe that right there is why I never said anything?! Germa is the Demon Kingdom! It is heartless and ruthless. I know that better than anyone!"

"Sanji? When you and Cosette were talking, you mentioned that your father faked your death... Why would he do that?" Robin asked.

Sanji looked down at his hands, folded in his lap, "Because I'm nothing to him, nothing more than a failure anyway."

"A failure?" Nami asked.

"All this started March second, twenty one years ago, when my brothers and I were born, well for me and my brothers anyway, it started for my sister, Reiju, when she was born. My... er... Judge, the king of Germa~"

"Your father," Robin stated.

Sanji looked at her and repeated, "The king of Germa, experimented on the five of us. Gave us genetic enhancements to make us stronger, more powerful than ordinary humans. On top of that he attempted to take away the emotions of my brothers and l. Most of them anyways, he left emotions like anger and hate, but took away emotions like empathy, sympathy, compassion, and love."

"What are you talking about? You're one of the kindest, most caring people we know!" Luffy argued.

"I said he attempted to. While my brothers were able to take out Judge's soldiers when they were just a year old and enjoyed it, I couldn't. Judge forced us to train everyday with no time to just be kids. My brothers and sister had slowly developed exoskeletons, making their bodies practically impenetrable. Reiju developed a strong immunity to all known poisons and she can not only eat and absorb poison but also produce poison. Ichiji developed the ability to cause explosion by producing sparks, although he can chose weather he uses sparks or explosions. Niji, as you saw today, possess the ability to produce electricity, he is also, literally, lightning fast and Yonji has superhuman strength. For some reason my genetics had gone back to their normal state, because of that..." Sanji stared at his hands unable to look any of his crew mates in the eyes. "B-because of that... I... I was not only verbally... abused... by Judge, with him constantly calling me a failure and weakling... but also mentally and emotionally abused by not only him, but my brothers as well."

"Sanji-kun," Nami said, taking a seat next to Sanji on the bed.

"What's worse is the fact that Judge didn't condem but condoned their physical abuse. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that I didn't have some sort of cuts, bruises, swelling, or broken bone. Judge would walk by and see what they were doing... One of the times I asked him for help, but that man just stood there. He looked me in the eyes and said, 'why should I? It's clear as day that you'll be useless as a warrior in the future. I have no obligation to help you. And I see no worth in raising you either. You're nothing but a stain... A disgrace to our family name'" (Chapter 833).

The Straw Hats stared at Sanji in shock... all wondering what kind of man would say something like that to a young child.

"I always knew Germa was run by a bunch of bastards... but to thank that they even treat their own family as ruthless as their enemy," Law said.

"Warrior? He is the king of the most feared Kingdom in the world, despite most of the world thinking Germa is a myth, so what would he need more warriors for?" Brook asked.

"And why did these warriors have to be his children?" Robin added.

"Both those questions can be answered just by taking a look at that painting over there," Sanji said pointing to a painting on the other side of the room. "The king of Germa standing victorious over the other Kings of the North Blue. Judge's dream, to once again rain over the entire North Blue."

"Sanji-san," Brook turned away from the painting to look at Sanji. "Are you saying that you're surname is Vinsmoke? As in the very Vinsmoke family that once ruled over the North Blue with an iron fist? The very Vinsmoke family that was feared by the world?"

"Y-yeah."

Chopper walked up to the blond and rested his hooves and chin on the cook's lap. Sanji could only see half of his eyes, the top of them being covered by his hat, as a tear rolled down his cheek, "W-we're the same, aren't we, Sanji?"

Sanji looked at the little blue nosed reindeer, "What do you mean, Chopper?"

"Both our birth families... They made fun of us and treated us horribly... just because we were different from them... so we both ran away from them and found a new family..."

Sanji placed a hand on top of the reindeer's head and gave him a weak, half smile, "Yeah, Chopper... I guess we are." He picked up the reindeer and sat him on his lap as he continued, "My sister... She was different from the others... Even though she stood there and laughed along with my brothers... She was always so much kinder than them, she always treated my injuries after words... She was afraid of my brothers as much as I was...," he added seeing the confused faces of his friends. "She knew if she tried to help me, they would just turn on her... I understood that and never held a grudge over her for it... To be honest she's the only one of them I don't hate."

"Sanji... If you don't mind my asking... I couldn't help but notice that you haven't mentioned your mother yet... Why?" Robin asked.

Sanji sighed, "I was wondering when someone was going to ask.... Do you know the comic strip in the newspaper about Germa 66?"

Everyone nodded, other than Luffy, who looked rather confused.

"The Navy soldier in those comic strips, named Sora... He is the hero that always defeats Germa... Well, now that you all know that Germa is real... What if I told you that the Marine was also real but was never a Marine? And that he was really a she? ...in fact... She was the Queen of Germa... and my mother."

"But if that's true... then why would they use her as the hero that won against Germa in every comic?" Nami asked.

"Mom wasn't anything like Judge. She was the kindest, most loving person anyone could ever meet. She somehow always managed to find the good in people, even when it seemed like there was no good in them."

"Was?" Franky pointed out Sanji's use of past tense.

"For almost as long as I could remember, Mom was very sick and in the hospital. I used to sneak out of the castle and walk all the way to the other end of the kingdom to visit her, Judge yelled at me whenever he found out about it but I continued to do it. Being with Mom... that was the only time I truly felt... happy. The abuse from the rest of my family got worse when I started to cook for her, but she always looked so happy when I brought her food. She ate every last bite of it then she would smile at me and tell me how good it was. I know now that at least some of the time she was lying... but even so... those are the only good memories I have of Germa... Than that day came when Judge told us that she had died... Not having anyone to cook for, I started cooking for a rat... that only made things worse for me... but I loved to cook and despite being a prince... that's what I wanted to do... One day Judge came into my room, said that I better not have been feeding that rat again. "Royals Must never serve others. How many times must I tell you this. Your mother has long passed. There is no merit and nothing to be gained from following the legacy of the dead. For whatever reason, you were not gifted with the aptitude and talents of your siblings. As such, it is your duty to work hundreds, no... thousands of times harder than the others. You will be a part of and contribute to the plans I have set for the future of Germa. Being a disappointment and lagging behind is not an option (Chapter 840). He then proceeded to smash a picture of Mom and me and told me that I better not prepare another mean again while throwing, not only the plate of food, but the rat as well, out the unopened window. A harmless, defincless animal."

The Straw Hats were completely speechless.

Well all except Zoro who spoke up after a few seconds of silence, "Again, how do we know you're not lying?"

"Zoro! Why would he make this up!" Nami said.

"Once again... did you ever think maybe he's a spy or something?"

"Nami, it's fine... I already told you guys that I don't expect you to believe me... As long as I have yours and Robin-chan's trust... that's all I need, I don't care if the others trust me or not," he said, trying to lighten the mood for his friends, if only a little. "After that Judge ordered some of the soldiers... he... ordered my imprisonment... forced me to..."

"Sanji-kun..." Nami placed a hand on the cooks shoulder. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to."

Sanji shook his head, "No, I-i ha-have to... I... I keep it from... you guys l-longe... enough."

The navigator reached up and wipe tears from the blond's cheek, "Sanji-ku~"

"I'm fine, Nami-san."

"Okay, but if you want... you can tell us the rest latter..."

Sanji nodded, his eyes closed tightly, as more tears began to fall.

Luffy walked over to his friend and stood in front of him. He took the straw hat off his head and placed it on Sanji's. Sanji's eye popped open as he let out a quiet gasp, not expecting the jester.

"Whatever it is they want with you... We won't let them have their way... We're your friends, Sanji. And as your friends, we won't let you fight whatever this is by yourself... even if you say you don't want our help. I don't trust them around you... or any of my friends for that matter... But even if you find yourself defenceless against them, for any reason, we will fight for you."

"Luffy," Sanji muttered, pulling the brim of his captain's prised hat over his eyes. He knew no matter what he said or did to argue the matter, Luffy would never change his mind.

"Finish the story later, Sanji. Captain's orders... I have a feeling we all should get some rest before we get there."

Everyone stared at Luffy. They were in complete shock. When has their captain ever said that they should get some rest before they walked into unknown territory when they knew that more than likely a fight was going to break out.

"Luffy... I-i know they have rooms for you guys... but... if you're going to take a nap... would you guys mind... staying in here? ...for a while..."

Luffy turned back to Sanji. He began to feel angry towards the people that hurt his friend so much that his body tremble in fear at the mere thought of them. "Of course," the captain replied.

Sanji slid to the floor, Chopper still in his lap, and looked up at Nami, "You, Robin-chan, and Carrot-chan can have the bed. The others can have one of the chairs or couch."

Nami moved to the floor and placed an arm around the cook's shoulders, forcing him to rest his head on her shoulder, allowing him to doze off in her arm, tears streaming down his face. For the first time she didn't care about Sanji's lecherous streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little coversation between Chopper and Sanji is one I've imagined the two having every sense I found out about the rest of Sanji's past. While I'm sure by now that the two aren't going to have a similar coversation I decided to write it into this fanfic... (I really wish my drawing skills were where I want them to be because the image of Chopper with his little hooves and chin on Sanji's leg with his hat covering half of his eyes is just to cute... Also the image of Sanji sleeping on Nami's shoulder while crying and wearing Luffy's hat and her arm around him 💙(Wait... I did draw that one... more details on that in a later chapter)) ...and okay that's enough rambling! On to writing the next chapter...!


	8. Chapter 7

Sanji was sleeping on Nami's shoulder at the foot of the bed. She still had her arm around the cook and Chopper was still in his lap. The navigator's head was now resting on the blond's. Robin and Carrot slept on the bed. Luffy and Usopp managed to fall asleep in the two chairs. Zoro slept on the floor against the wall, arms behind his head and three swords next to him. Brook laid on the couch, Franky in the corner of the room along the wall. Law was on the floor, using Kikoku as a pillow.

The crew was startled awake by a loud crashing sound. They looked to the doors to see Yonji standing in the doorway.

"Really? We provide all of you with rooms and this is where you chose to sleep."

"Go away," Sanji told him, burying his face in Nami's hair.

"Sanji, get changed. We're heading to the main castle for dinner with Dad. You better be looking like a Germa Prince with in ten minutes."

"I said, go away!" He said into Nami's hair.

An evil grin appeared on his face, "Why don't you make me?"

"I think he told you to 'go away'," Luffy chimed in. "I suggest you do as he asked."

"How dare you talk to a Royal that way!"

"I'll talk to whoever I want however I want. I don't like you so get lost before I make you."

"Tch, I suggest that you keep that pirate under control, Sanji."

"Hate to break it to you... well, not really... but there is no controlling Luffy, he does what he wants," Sanji replied getting to his feet. "Not to mention, last time I checked, he's the captain, not me."

"Last time I checked, you're a Royal, not him... Royalty~"

"Serves no one. Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever... Luckily for me and my captain, I am not a Royal. Now if you want me to change into something else, I suggest you go away."

Yonji left the room glaring at Sanji.

A male servant walked in after the youngest brother left. He had a tape measure slung around his neck. "Sanji-sama, Niji-sama, se~"

"You've got to be kidding me! No! Absolutely not! Leave now! I can change me own clothes! And stop with the 'sama' crap!"

"But, Sanji-sama~"

"I'LL KICK YOU!"

"As you wish," The man finally said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sanji placed a hand to his forehead and sighed, "Bastards... Hmm?" He turned to Luffy and Usopp, who were toppled over in laughter, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT!"

"They actually sent someone to~"

"YOU WANT KICKED!"

"MERIMO!" He turned to the sound of Zoro laughing. Much to his surprise, Law was chuckling into his hand. "Law! You guys find this amusing! I tell you my darkest secrets and this is what I get!"

"You know, Black Leg, you're probably the only person in the world that can intimidate someone by threatening to kick them."

"Zeff...?" Sanji cocked an eyebrow at the surgeon.

"Okay, the only Pirate that can intimidate someone by threatening to kick them."

"Zeff is... well, was a Pirate."

"Red Foot Zeff is still alive? Last I knew he practically dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Yup, lived with him for eleven years. Where did you think I learned how to fight?"

"The nicknames give it away," Robin said.

"Well, guess I should see what kind of ridiculous outfit they're expecting me to wear," Sanji said walking to the closet.

"Are you really going to listen to him, Sanji-kun?"

"Well, Nami-san, it's either that or find out what they'll do if I don't. I'd rather at least try to avoid conflict, if at all possible," he answered as he opened the door but didn't turn to it until he was done talking.

He stared at the content of the oversized walk in closet, not surprised but irritated... The closet was practically empty of clothes. There were shelves on the wall that typically would have held shoes. All the racks were all most empty aside from a few outfit. One of which was covered with a garment bag. He noticed a note was taped to the bad. He took it between his fingers. It read, 'wear this or suffer electrification -Niji'.

"Bastard." He unzipped the bag, got one glimpse of the outfit before zipping it up again and leaving the closet. "Forget it. I'll go in this," he said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "I'd rather get electrocuted. Wouldn't be the first time."

"I figured you'd say that. So I thought I'd stop by to give you a little encouragement."

Sanji turned to Niji as blue electricity passed him and hit the wall, just barely missing his face.

"Was that encouragement enough or should I use Henry Needle?" The older brother grinned his evil grin.

Sanji sighed before turning back to the closet.

"That's what I thought."

Sanji came back out moments later, arms crossed and a cigarette in his mouth. The crew stared at what the cook was now wearing. None of them could figure out what was wrong with it. To them it looked very Sanji-like, a white button up dress shirt and black dress pants. That was until they noticed the single shoulder, yellow cape with a black number three, over his left shoulder.

"That's better... Now if only you didn't look like... _you,_ " Niji said.

"Tch," Sanji said looking away from his older brother.

"I'd tredcarfully if I were you," Niji said turning to leaving the room. He turned back to Sanji, "Head to the main castle after your friends get cleaned up, you remember where to go, right? Dad wants us there in fifteen minutes."

"Bastard," Sanji muttered after Niji finally left. He turned to the others, "each room should have their own bathroom, you guys can get a shower and whatever there. Law, if you want you can use the one in here. Carrot-chan, I'm sure Nami-san and Robin-chan won't mind if you use one of theirs."

"You can use the one in mine, Carrot. I had a shower this morning on the Sunny."

"Thank you, Nami."

Everyone left the room, except for Law and Nami. Sanji stood in the doorway as his friends went to the room with the sign that had their names on it.

"Hey, Moss Head, where are you going? You room is right here," Sanji said pointing to a door to the left of the hallway.

"Shut up, Curly-brows! Who said that's where I was going? Maybe I was going for a walk?"

"Do you really think that I am going to let you, of all people, go for a walk in a castle, without some to keep an eye on you? Especially when we only have less than fifteen minutes to get ready and get to the main castle before dinner. Yeah, I don't think so!"

* * *

Sanji led the Straw Hats to the main castle, glaring at his surroundings the whole way.

"It sucks these guys are the enemy," Luffy said. "This place is really cool. And your brothers look really cool too."

"Speaking of how cool they look. Sanji, what's up with your bros' outfit, they were wearing back at the island?"

"Would you stop calling them my brothers?"

"You were calling them your brothers earlier," Law pointed out.

"I was using the term extremely loosely. It was quicker than saying each of their names everytime I said something about them... If you are talking about there raid suits, they're are scientifically advanced suits that are designed to further enhance their abilities. As you seen back at the island, they also allow them to fly."

"So cool! I want one!" Said a starry-eyed Luffy.

"You of all people don't need one. And if one of those things ever come aboard the Sunny, I'll be looking for the All Blue by myself."

"You wouldn't do that."

"No, I wouldn't leave Nami-san and Robin-chan like that. But I will throw it to the bottom of the ocean."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Sanji stopped out of nowhere, causing Luffy to run into him. He turned to an area that looked like a garden.

"Sanji-kun? Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer, but walked to the garden. He stood in front of two headstones. Crouching down so he was eye level with them, he reached out and traced the letters on the first stone.

"Your mom's grave?" Nami asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," the cook replied in a tone that could barely be heard.

"Then that one is...?"

"Mine...? Apparently," he said standing back up and turning back to the main castle. "Well, guess we should get this over with."


	9. Chapter 8

The crew walk down a corridor of the main castle to a set of large iron doors. The blond froze in front of them, knowing the man that he built up so much hatred for that he never wanted to see his face again was just beyond this wall.

He could hear voices coming from the room.

"What the hell is taking your brother so long? I thought I told you boys to tell him fifteen minutes!"

"We did tell him, Dad," Niji replied.

"Yeah, not our fault that failure doesn't know how to listen," Yonji added.

"Sanji! Get your ass in here before I drag you in myself!" Ichiji hollered to the doors.

"Damn it," Sanji muttered before reach to push the doors open.

"Sanji. Welcome home, Son," said a man with blond hair, who was sitting on a throne in the front of the room.

"Do not call me that!"

"You. Came. Back."

"You left me no choice. It was either come back or let my friends get hurt."

"We never said that," Niji intersected.

"You didn't have to. Now are you going to tell me what is so important... or unimportant... that you need 'a useless weakling' such as myself?" Sanji grawled.

"Well, at least he knows his place," Yonji laughed.

"Yonji! By nice to your brother!"

Sanji's head turned quickly in the direction of the new voice that had just entered the throne room and dining hall. Two girls were walking side by side. One had shoulder length, pink hair. The other girl had the same hair as the pink haired girl other than it being blond and much longer.

"What's the matter, Sanji? You look like you saw a ghost," the blond woman said before turned back to Yonji, "Yonji, don't ignore me."

"Yes, mother," he replied, in a pouty tone.

Sora smiled at the cook while walking over to him. Tears welled up in his visible eye.

"How's my little Prince?" She asked wiping away the tear before it had a chance to roll down Sanji's face. "Hmm?"

"M-mom? B-but... I-i... You... Grave... A-and..." Sanji's head was clouded with questions that just keep piling up one after another. It made it difficult for the cook to form complete sentences.

"I know. Your father and I didn't think I was going to survive, so he decided to tell you kids that I died. It was just another part of your training. I told him not to but you know how your father is," She said placing a hand on his face and Sanji leaned into her palm. "After your father told my you had died, I asked him to leave my headstone up even if I didn't die."

"W-why?" Sanji asked in a whisper.

"So I could always be with my little Prince," her voice cracked at the end. "I can't tell you how relieved I was to find out that it was just another lie. Now, tell me something... do you still like to cook?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded.

"Sanji's the best cook in the world!" Luffy jumped throwing his hands in the air.

"I wouldn't go that far," Sanji replied.

"You won that contest for best cook in the East Blue," Nami said.

"I did that for the elephant blue finned tuna."

"Even the Marines love your cooking," Usopp said.

"Yeah, remember cooking for Smoky and his soldiers on Punk Hazard? And that time you and I disguised ourselves as Navi cooks and you got into a cooking dule with them and won!" Luffy added.

"And you can't forget that party we threw back at Water 7," Franky chimed in.

"Yeah well, I'm still not better than the old man... yet."

"Are you kidding me, Sanji! The past two years had to of made you a better cook than Zeff!" Luffy argued.

"I doubt that."

"Sense when are you so modest about your cooking skills, Cook...? Or do you prefer Prince Cook?"

"Shut up, stupid Merimo!"

"I don't see why everyone thinks so highly of your cooking. A dog can cook better than you!"

"If my cooking is so terrible, then you can just starver!"

"Really! Are you to seriously going to start this again?!" Nami said.

"Your swordsman must be really weak if Sanji can keep up with him!" Niji said as the two Straw Hats kicked and slashed at each other.

Luffy turned to the older brother, "Do not underestimate my friends! ...Aaaaagh! Sanji! Give me my hat before Zoro cuts it!"

Sanji stopped trying to kick Zoro and turned to his captain, "huh?"

"If you and Zoro are going to fight take my hat off!"

"Oh, I forgot I still had it on. Here," he said taking the straw hat off his head and handing it to Luffy.

"You can wear it, as long as Zoro doesn't cut it and you don't burn it."

"You say that like I need to use my strongest attacks against the stupid Moss Head."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Curly-brows?!"

All five of the Vinsmoke siblings turned to Zoro. None of them to thrilled with what the swordsman just said. "WATCH IT, MOSS HEAD!" they yelled.

Sanji turned to his younger brother, "You're one to talk, Yonji!"

"I'd rather have green hair than be a ditsy blond!"

"I'LL~!"

"SANJI!"

"WHAT?!" Sanji turned to Judge.

"So it's true, then?"

"What's true?"

"Straw Hat just said you have fire power."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, Dad. He tried using them against me," Niji said.

Judge turned back to Sanji, "Is this true?"

"What does it matter to you?" Sanji growled.

"We've heard rumors that the cook of the Straw Hat pirates has several attacks involving fire as well as having... abnormally fast healing..." Judge replied, walking to the cook.

"So what."

"Did you ever question... why... that is?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Are you really that clueless, Sanji?" He asked, taking a few more steps closer.

"Just spit it out already!"

"Have you ever wondered what you genetic enhancements were supposed to be?"

"I really could care less. I don't need science to make myself stronger."

"Fire... Your enhancements were fire."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! I do not own some of the content in this chapter! I have only borrowed and reworded (for the most part) it to fit this story line! Said content is owned by One Piece's Author, Oda! (Which you already know that but I must give credit to whom credit is due :) .) This content can be found in chapter 839 "I Shall Never Forget The Debt That I Owe You" of the One Piece manga.

Sanji stared at the Germa King, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"That's right, Sanji. There is a chance that you aren't as much of a failure as we originally believed.... But don't think that means I'm going to start actually thinking of you as my son."

"Tch, _that's_ what all this is about?" Sanji turned towards the doors, "Come on guy. Let's get back to the Sunny."

A gust of wind blew past the Straw Hats and Sanji felt something touch both his wrists. He looked at his hands to find two golden wristlets with what appeared to be a key hole on each.

"Niji! What is this?" he said turning to face his brother.

"I'm lightning fast little brother," Niji said with a devious smirk.

"Not what I meant!"

"Wait! That wind was you brother?!" Luffy exclaimed. " _So cool!"_

"Judge! I thought we discussed this!" Sora said turning to her husband.

"What the hell are these?!" Sanji said holding up one of his hands.

"Sanji, are you aware of the collars Nobles use on their slaves to keep them from escaping?" Judge began.

Sanji turned to the man, wide-eyed.

"Well, those wristlets work in very much the same way," Ichiji continued.

"So if I were you, I wouldn't be leaving the castle any time soon," Yonji added.

"If you do... Well, let's just say... you'll be cooking with your _feet_ ," Niji finished.

At that Sanji began to tug at one wristlets, "Cut the crap! Get them off me, now!"

"Sanji," the other girl finally spoke up. She walked over to him. The wristlet began to make a beeping sound as Sanji tried to break the lock. The girl placed a hand on his, "Stop, Sanji. Let go of the wristlet."

"Reiju."

"The only way your going to get them off is with the respective keys. The only one of us who knows where they are is Dad."

"You realize that I can use my devil fruit power to get them off him, right?" Law said.

"I am well aware of the power of the op-op fruit," Judge said. "I was also aware of you alliance with the Straw Hats before I had those made. Which is why they are designed with tracking and DNA recognition technology, so these will, not only, alert me, but Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, as well, if they are removed," He added as the four of them held up four small, identical objects. "You just saw how fast Niji is. I gave him strict orders to be the first one there if you do take them off him."

"I can electrocute them too, right?"

"You're playing dirty!" Luffy said.

"You can't just force him to stay here!" Nami added.

"He's a prince of this country! I am not only his father but his King as well! If I tell him he's staying then he is staying!"

"Judge! This is not necessary!"

"SHUT UP, SORA!"

Sanji's face turned red, "DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE _THAT!"_

"She is my wife! It is not your place to tell me how to talk to her!"

"Bastard!"

"Watch your tongue, Sanji! I can easily set those wristlets off myself!" He said holding up the small device once again. "Guess we forgot to mention that this is also a remote. Don't worry, the button can't be pressed without flipping the switch on the side first so it doesn't accidentally get bumped. The hole thing would be pointless if you loose your hands to an accidental slip up."

"Go to hell," was the only response Sanji could think of.

"Everyone sit down! Dinner will be here shortly." Judge said as he walked back to his throne. "Sanji, some of your genetic enhancements have finally developed.... Which means my original plan of having all _five_ of my children play a role in Germa conquering the North Blue once again is back on."

"If you want to rule over the North Blue again, go ahead and try. But I will _not_ take part in it! You make me sick! All of you!" Sanji yelled. He turned to his mother and sister. "'All of you" does not include you," he said to Sora, sneaking in a quick glance at Reiju, hoping she got the hint.

"You will take part in it whether you like it or not. And now that you have you fire enhancement, you can start the training you were supposed to start with your brothers years ago."

"I trained in the depths of hell for the past two years. My flames or stronger then ever."

"Can you change the temperature of them, like Niji can change his voltage? Or like Ichiji can change the size of the explosion? Or Yonji, the power of his strength. And Reiju, the poten of her poison?"

Sanji didn't answer. Sure he could change the _size_ of his flames, but he never actually thought to try to adjust the temperature.

"I didn't think so. Your training starts after lunch. You remember the kind of training your siblings went through.... Expect yours to be just as brutal. You will remain here while you're friends will be escorted to their rooms here in the main castle. Their belongings that were left in their rooms in Ichiji's castle has already been brought here."

"Sanji-san? Just what kind of training is he talking about?" Brook asked in the cook's ear, his eye sockets narrowed in worry for his friend.

"You don't want to know," as images of younger versions of his siblings filled his mind. Reiju be forced to eat poisons so strong it could kill a giant. Ichiji surrounded by explosives or shoved in the oven on the highest of temperature. Niji strapped to a table with electrical wires hooked to his body. Yonji being buried alive with boulders, forced to move them himself. Sanji not having began to developed his powers didn't have to go through that part of his training, but now he new it probably was going to have to do with being burned alive. He knew Judge did this kind of training to help their enhancements develop faster but he couldn't shake the memories of his siblings screaming in agony, until the day their nerves seemingly went numb.

* * *

Each of the Vinsmoke siblings sat in chairs with the number that matched their capes. Sora sat between Niji and Sanji. Judge remained in his throne. They had a second table set for the Straw Hats. Luffy's hat hung around Sanji's neck.

"You know, Sanji, we were rather surprised to hear that you became a pirate. But then we thought 'maybe this will be good for the runt. Help him grow up a bit'," Niji said breaking the long silence.

Yonji laughed, "Apparently we were wrong about that. But I am still surprised he's even alive."

"Yes, and who'd of thought that father would be in such high spirits because of it! To think that you would actually be useful to us, Sanji. You know, we were a bit stunned when we found you vanished that day."

Sanji's hand clenched around his knife.

"Of course us siblings would remonisc on occasion..."

Sanji glanced up at his older brother before going back to his food.

"However, most of the conversations consisted of competitions on who could come up with the most amusing and humorous ways you might have died being out there on you own."

Yonji laughed covering his mouth with the hand that held his fork.

"Of course Ichiji always one."

"Niji, Yonji, that's enough," Sora said, shooting a glare at her two sons.

"I really hate people like you," Luffy said ripping off a bite of meat. "Sanji, you can come sit over here," he added patting the empty chair next to him.

"He is a prince. He will sit with royalty, not lowly pirates," Ichiji said.

"Ichiji, we discussed this. Your brother's friends are to be treated like royalty, that's why they are welcomed to eat in here with us."

"That was on the condition that he behaves himself. Seeing as to how he was late getting here... I don't think he's been doing a very good job of that, mother," Niji interjected.

Sanji noticed that Niji's plate still had food on it, though he wasn't it eating. "Yo, Niji, finish your food," he said lazily pointing to the place.

"Say what?" Niji looked at him, clearly annoyed. "Oh, you mean this stuff. I don't want it. I left it intentionally. Besides I just had some chocolate before we ate... And this potato stuff killed my appetite. Just looking at it make me want to throw up... _So_ the only place this is going is the garbage."

"Eat. It. You Ignorant, Arrogant, Spoiled Prince, who doesn't know shit about who valuele food is."

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!"

"A chef who knows more than you do."

"Tch... WHERE THE HELL IS COSETTE?!"

The soldier standing by the door ran out of the room.

"Y-yes, P-prince Niji," Cosette said entering moments later.

"This so called food of yours has made my brother ruin my good mood."

"My sincerest apologies! I take full responsibility for serving food that doesn't cater to your liking, Lord Niji~"

"Shut up! I don't need your apology! Just stand right there and don't move!" Niji said picking up his plate.

Cosette stood, frozen in fear as the plate came hurtling towards her face. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. When the plate didn't hit her and the was no sound of shattering glass, she opened her eyes to find Sanji's outstretched hand only inches from her face. Food slide from the plate, now in his hand, and fell on the floor.

"Why, you little~" Niji began.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!" Sanji interrupted in a fit of rage. "ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO LEAVE A SCAR ON THIS LADY'S BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"The hell is wrong with you! This so called 'lady" is nothing more then a mental servant who prepares our meals!"

"Someone's grown into quite the gentleman," Reiju adserved, resting her head on her hand.

"Yes," Sora agreed, smiling at her son.

"Great, now it's all over the floor! A perfectly good meal... _wasted_... I'll have you know this dish is called 'aligot'. It is prepared by carefully mixing potatoes with cheese," Sanji said picking up a piece of the meat.

"Here we go again," Zoro muttered as the cook, once again, began his semi bad habit of talking about food... only this time the timing wasn't random, like usual.

"Zoro!" Nami said smaking the swordsman on the shoulder. She turned to Luffy, "Shouldn't we do something? This doesn't look like it's going to end good."

"No. Not yet," Luffy said, his eyes never leaving the cook. "Sanji can handle this. I have faith in him. Besides, we shouldn't cause any more trouble for him, yet."

Nami sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But to think that _you_ , of all people don't want to get involved."

Of course the Straw Hats, Law and Carrot, were the only ones who heard this conversation, as everyone else was to busy paying attention to Niji and Sanji's argument.

"Potatoes strengthen our immune system..." Sanji continued absentmindedly as he examined the cut of meat between his fingers. "They help maintain and regulate our blood pressure.... Nevermind the tons of nutritional value it contains."

"Lord Sanji! Please allow me clean it up!" Cosette said when she came back to her senses.

Sanji wasn't listening, he was to far lost in thought, "None of you have ever so much as glanced in the direction of an ingredient, so you haven't the slightest clue... the time and effort put into selecting as well as preparing this meat confit! I, on the other hand... can tell the sweat and toil that went into preparing just this dish allown. Not to mention everyone else's meals! The chefs would have had to be up before dawn to cook breakfast. And as soon as they were done with that, lunch.... But to get dinner done in time... they would have had to start just before they served your lunch."

"Prince Sanji! Royal mustn't eat off the floor!" Cosette said as Sanji deliberately put the cut of meat into his mouth.

"That's disgusting! I think I'm going to be sick!" Niji said in disbelief.

"Cosette-chan, the seasonings you chose for this... Absolute perfection.... Definitely worthy of your grandfather's position as Head Chef."

"Sanji-sama," she muttered as tears began to roll down her face, no one had ever gave her complements like this before.

"YOU HAVE GOTTEN WAY TO COMFORTABLE RUBBING ELBOWS WITH THE LOW-LIFE COMMONERS! IF YOU INSIST ON CALLING YOURSELF MY BROTHER, I WON'T STAND FOR SUCH DEMEANING AND DESPICABLE ACTS!" Niji yelled running up to kick Sanji in the face.

"Room!" Law said from where he sat, interrupting Sora as see turned to yell at Niji to stop.

Just before Niji's electricity-engulfed leg made contact with it's target, Sanji was teleported and now standing next to Law. A rock fell to the floor were the blond was originally stand as Niji lost his balance, due to the unexpected vanishing of his younger brother, and fell on his ass.

Luffy, the guys, and Carrot burst out in laughter, Law tried to hide it but failed horribly. Nami choked on her drink. Robin covered her mouth, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. The sight of his friends' amusement in the matter made it hard for Sanji to hold back his own amusement, despite knowing what would happen if he did laugh at his older brother.

Niji stood up as if nothing happened, although his face was almost as red as Ichiji's hair, clearly even more angry than before.

"You bring shame to our family," He said looking Sanji straight in the eye.

"Being affiliated with this family brings shame to me. Spoiled brats that don't appreciate a warm meal... Men who dare raise their hands against a woman... Royals who treat the lives of their subordinates as nothing more than expendable pawns... Everything you do... everything you stand for... goes completely against every fiber in my body!

"Sanji," Sora muttered, she knew he didn't include her in what he said, but she felt bad that her sweet little Prince was born into this family.

"Your opinions are nothing more than the prattle and musings of the prebians," Ichiji said. "I've never understood how that brain of yours worked, even when we were kids. Understand this, Sanji... _Royals are meant... to act like royals!_ The only one acting disgracefully here, _is you!"_

Niji's logic is flawless. You need to reign in that twisted thinking of yours, Sanji," Judge said as he waved some maids in, who were waiting to clean up the tables. "Escort our guests to their rooms on you way back to the kitchen."

"Yes, Judge-sama," the girls said and the Straw Hats stood to follow them out the doors.

Nami turned to Sanji's before leaving. Her eyes full of worry, "Are you going to be okay, Sanji-kun?"

"Don't worry about me, Nami-swan. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? They don't seem like their going to go easy on you."

"It's _okay._ As long as you are safe then I'll be fine," he said brushing a strand of hair out of the navigator's face.

Sanji couldn't hide the shock when Nami threw her arms around him in a tight, worried, hug. "Would you tell me if it wasn't fine?" She asked in his ear.

The cook felt a twinge of guilt as he answered, "Of course," as he hated lying to his beautiful swan.

"You better," she said pulling away and followed the others out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Not only have I managed to fit in the argument between Niji and Sanji over wasting food successfully but we have also finally arrived at the main plot for this fanfiction! We are one chapter closer to fining out exactly what it is Judge will do to betray his children!


	11. Chapter 10

Judge opened the fimailur rot iron doors... the doors to the training room. The training room was hidden deep in the main castle, away from the prying eyes of the servants. The room was the average size of a common bedroom, however there was five door along the walls. Above each door frame read 'Zero: Poison Pink', 'One: Sparking Red', 'Two: Electric Blue', 'Three: Flaming Yellow', and 'Four: Wrench Green'.

Ichiji walked over to a control panel in the corner.

"This is ridiculous," Sanji muttered as Judge walked to the fourth door, 'Flaming Yellow', and opened it.

"In," Judge demanded, gesturing to the room as Ichiji flipped a few switches.

Sanji stared into the smaller room. He jumped and took a step back as flames burst out of the floor. He could see that there were paths to walk through but from what he could tell they were so small that the flames would still come into direct contact with him. He couldn't feel the heat from his own flames but he never tried to touch flames from an outside source like this before and he was extremely careful in the kitchen so he never burned himself... well not sense he was a kid anyways.

He looked Judge straight in the eye and asked, "Why?" in much the same way as Judge asked him 'why' as he was begging to be rescued from his brothers so many years ago.

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I do this for you? After _everything_ you've done! After _everything_ you put me through! Why the _hell_ should I help you! You have done _nothing_ to deserve my help! _NOTHING!"_

"I think our brother needs a bit of _encouragement_ ," Niji smirked. "Stealth!"

In less then a second, Niji had a hold of Sanji from behind. Sanji allowed his flames to engulf his leg, preparing to defined himself.

"Don't. Fight. _Back_ ," Niji ordered. "Or else blood will be spilled in the East Blue."

"What?!" Sanji grawled, turning his head in an attempt to look at his brother.

Yonji laughed, "I think you struck a nerve, Niji!"

"You see, Sanji, not only do we have your friends here as hostages... but we also have a nice little sea restaurant being closely watched... just waiting for our order to... Blow. It. Up..." Niji explained.

"We hired that hostage of yours, Caesar, to make a bomb and as soon as he's done we'll sending another ship out to transport it to the one in the East Blue," Ichiji added.

Sanji couldn't focus. His head flooded with memories of he and Zeff. All the times he insisted on calling Sanji, 'Little Brat', until the day he left with Luffy and Zeff called him by name for the first time. Everything he knew about cooking and fighting, even his chivalry and morals... they all came from that old man.... Sanji would not be who he was today if it hadn't been for Zeff. He owed the man a greater dabt then anyone could ever imagine.

Sanji's body became numb, he couldn't move to defined himself even if he wanted to. Niji's words completely drained every ounce of fight he had left in him. He felt... hopeless.

Judge walked over to him and unlocked the wristlets. "I will remove these for now... but after words they are going right back on. Understood?"

Sanji could barely hear what Judge was saying. His head was spinning and he could hardly breath. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He didn't even realize that Niji had shoved him through the opened door until Judge said he would be in there for two hours before closing the door and locking it.

* * *

Sora walked to the hall were the rooms the Straw Hats were staying in. When she got there she noticed talking coming from Sanji's room, she had managed to convince her husband to allow her son's friends to stay in empty rooms in the same hall as Sanji's old room. She new Sanji wouldn't be back from what Judge called training, she called torcher, yet, so she figured maybe Sanji's friends were waiting for him in his room.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Luffy! Would you open the door like a normal person!" Nami said as the door opened.

Much to Sora's surprise, nobody was standing in front of the entrance. Everyone was either on edge of the bed, in a chair, or on the floor. An arm stretched across the room from the bed and had a hold of the door.

"Hi, Sanji's Mom!" Luffy said as his arm snapped back to normal length.

"May I come in?"

"You're nice to Sanji.... I like you, so sure," Luffy said patting an empty space on the bed next to him.

"Thank you," she replied closing the door behind her.

"What do you need, Sanji's mom?"

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself at dinner tonight."

"That's okay," Nami said with a smile. "Sanji-kun, already told us your name. Queen Sora, right?"

"Just Sora is fine."

"I'm Nami, the navigator. That's Robin, our archeologist."

"It's nice to meet you," Robin smiled.

"This is Carrot, a stowaway."

"Hi ya!"

"Tra-guy, the captain of the Heart Pirates as well as their Doctor."

Law raised a hand before placing it back on Kikoku's sheath.

"Long nose over there is Usopp, our sharpshooter. You may know him as Sniper King."

"Your sons are terrifying."

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"The little reindeer... er... ' _hiding'_ behind the bed is our Doctor, Chopper."

"H-hi.... A-are you really nicer than Sanji's other family?"

"The cyborg is Franky, our shipwright."

"Yo."

"The skeleton is our musician, Brook."

"You are quite the beautiful Queen.... May I se~"

"DON'T EVEN START THAT!" Nami yelled punching the skeleton in the skull. "Our swordsman, Zoro, is over there," she continued as if nothing had happened.

"You wouldn't happen to have any booze in this place, would you?"

Sora chuckled, "Sounds a bit like Niji."

"And this rubber guy, right here, is our idiot captain, Luffy," Nami finished introducing everyone.

"I'm hungry... When's Sanji getting back? I want meat!"

"We just ate!"

"Sanji might be an hour or two. Anyway, I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" Luffy asked.

"For taking care of my son for all this time. For showing him what it feels like to be cared about, to have friends, to be loved for who he is. For giving him everything he will never get by being here. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know now that Sanji didn't die as a member of a family that hated him, but is alive and is very much cared about. I hate to imagine what might have happened if he had been here all this time."

"Sanji's our friend. You don't have to thank us for that," Luffy said.

"But, I do. I feel I owe you for giving my son what he couldn't have here.... But even though I already feel indebted to you.... I'm afraid I'm going to have to add to that debt by asking a favor of you."

"By "our" he means 'their's'. I could care less about stupid eyebrows."

"He's just saying that. Sanji and Zoro are always butting heads," Nami said. "Zoro acting like a jerk aside, what is it you want to ask?"

"I need you to get Sanji out of here. Take him as far away from Germa and never bring him back. I love him but I know he doesn't belong here, he never has. He doesn't deserve this. Judge has been act extremely off lately and it has me very worried. He's been talking about how close he is to conquering the North Blue.... It's his dream.... But recently something about the way he talks about it... it's different then usual. Like his plan for accomplishing his goal is not entirely what we think it is."

* * *

Sanji paced up and down the narrow paths. " _DAMN IT!_ " he hollered kicking the door as hard as he could, leaving a dint in the iron.


	12. Chapter 11

Beginning to feel dizzy after what he thought might have been an hour and forty five minutes, Sanji sat at the back of the room. The flames didn't burn him as bad as he thought they would but he still tried his best to keep his hands away from them as much as he could. He laid his head back against the wall and noticed that the ceiling was filled with what looked to be vents.

That explains why there is hardly any smoke in here, He thought. Damn bastard didn't seem to think about dehydration…. Well guess this is what I get for think maybe I could have a civil conversation with him… for once…. “Damn it! What the hell was I thinking!” He said vigorously ruffling his hair.

Sanji looked up to the sound of keys rattling as the flames vanished. He carefully stood up as the door opened. Judge waived for him to come out. When he did, Ichiji imiediatly placed the wristlets back on him.

“I can't believe you actually survived the full two hours!” Yonji laughed.

“Tch.”

“You’re done for the day. Get to your room and don't be late for breakfast tomorrow. Those pirates better not be late either. They are your responsibility, if they are late or cause any sort of trouble, you will take the punishment.”

Although Sanji saw this coming it didn't stop him from glaring at Judge as he and his three sons left the training room.

“Come on. I'll walk with you,” Reiju said as Yonji pulled the door closed behind him. “You okay?”

Sanji nodded.

*You don't look okay.”

“I’m… Fine,” he said as he fell into his sister's arms.

“Alright, I’m carrying you.”

“No, Reiju, I ca~”

Reiju lifted her younger brother into her arms as she cut him off, “Sanji. You are tired, dehydrated, and obviously dizzy. Not to mention you have a few second degree burns that need taken care of. You are not walking. I am not going to have you fall down the stairs just because you want to be stubborn.”

“I'm not stubborn,” Sanji protested.

“No not at all… Why did you come back? I told you not to. The day you ran away was the only chance you had. Dad won't let you get another one,” She said as she carried Sanji up some stairs.

“I don't care.”

“What?”

“As long as my friends are safe… I don't care what happens to me,” he said quietly as he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer.

“Sanji…”

* * *

Reiju carried Sanji into his room, carefully opening the iron doors with the large yellow number three.

“Sanji!” Sora said getting up from the bed and rushed over, followed by Nami.

“He's fine, Mom. Just a bit dehydrated and tired.”

“Sanji doesn't get dehydrated! Why is he dehydrated?!” Chopper said standing on the bed and walking to stand by Sanji’s head as Reiju laid him down.

“Why is he covered in smoke?! His hair is singed! What did you people do?!”

“Okay, look, Cat Burglar! I didn't do anything to him…. My brothers and Father on the other hand…. Well that's not my place to say. Sanji will tell you if he chooses to. Now keep it down before you wake him up.”

“If he's dehydrated then he needs to be woken up!” Chopper argued. “He needs to drink water right away! Dehydration causes exhaustion!”

“The reindeer is right,” Law said.

“I’m already awake guys. The voice of an Angel woke me, Nami-swan’s beautiful voice!” Sanji said slowly sitting up.

“Yeah, pervert-cook is fine.”

“Shut up, Merimo! Luffy, were are you going?”

“To kick that basterd’s ass!”

“Luffy, no!”

“No?! Why, Sanji?! Look what they did to you!”

“I know! But… just give me some time…”

“Time for what, Sanji-kun?”

“To find out what he’s planning…. Ichiji and the others don't seem to realize it… if they do they don't care…. But Judge…. Something about him… it's off…. I don't know what it is yet but it is not good….”

“Nothing he's been doing is good! I don't like him and I want to kick his ass! I told you if they hurt any of you I was stepping in. Did I not?!”

“Yes, you did, Luffy. But look,” he held up his hands, “my hands didn't get burnt so I'm fine! Just give me a few days to figure out what he has planned so we can come up with a plan to stop him!”

“Luffy, Sanji is right. We shouldn't do anything when we don't know anything about what we’ll be getting into if we don't have to. This is the King of the Demon Country after all, maybe we should have a plan of action,” Robin said.

“I vote we just leave!” Usopp said raising a hand.

Sanji kicked the sniper on head, “Are you an idiot! I can't just leave, not without the keys to these!” He raised a hand. “How do you expect me to cook if I lose my hands!”

“So then Nami can steal the keys.”

“You can't just steal them. Dad has them hidden, not even I know where they are at,” Reiju said. “However, I can do some investigating and try to find them.”

“I’ll help,” Robin said as a hand with an eye grew out of the wall.

“And when you find them, I’ll steal them…. And maybe some treasure while I'm at it.”

“I can use my powers to teleport you in and out of the room there in,” Law offered.

“Okay. Sanji, I’m giving you until they find the keys. Robin, Sanji’s sister, start looking tomorrow.

“What if they find them tomorrow? That won't be enough time!”

“Sanji, why is this so important to you?” Sora asked sitting on the bed next to him.

“He’s got Zeff and the Baratie as hostages, Mom. I can't leave until I know they're safe.”

“He went behind my back again. Sanji, I had no idea. He talked about it as well as the wristlets…. I told him not to. I should have known he’d go and do it anyways, but he dropped the matter like he gave up on it. I should have known… Sanji, I’m so sorry… I~”

“Mom, it's fine. It's not your fault. I’ll take care of this.”

“We’ll take care of this,” Luffy corrected. “I told you, you are not going to try to fight this by yourself.”

“Alright, but take care of it tomorrow. Right now you should get out of these smoke covered clothes and get cleaned up. It's been a long day, you all should get some sleep,” Sora responded.

“I'm going to stay here and treat Sanji's burns,” Chopper said digging through his doctors bag. He pulled a bottle of water out and held it out to Sanji.

“I'm fine, Chopper. See they're already starting to heal,” he insisted taking the water. “Ow! Reiju! Want was that for?!” he looked up to his sister.

“For being stubborn,” Reiju answered, her hand still pulled back in fist. “Good night little brother,” She teased as she left the room.

Sora leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead before whispering, “See you in the morning, my sweet little Prince.”


	13. Chapter 12

Sanji woke up early the next morning, his internal clock telling him 'it's time to start breakfast'. He temporarily forgot where he was until a burning pain shot through his side and all memories of the previous day came flooding back.

He got out of bed, walked to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Most of his burns seemed to have healed overnight. He lifted his shirt to examine the one in his side. It was obviously smaller than the previous night but it still a good size and hurt like hell.

"Bastard's," he muttered as he let his shirt fall.

He left the bathroom and found Chopper sleeping curled up in the chair. He sighed before walking over to the sleeping reindeer.

"Such a worrywart," he whispered placing a hand on the reindeer's forehead.

He picked Chopper up and laid him on the bed where he could sleep more comfortably before heading to the closet. After changing, he walked out to the balcony and lit a cigarette.

"Sanji, how are your burns? Do you still feel dehydrated?" Chopper asked coming out to the balcony a half hour later.

"They're fine, Chopper. No, I don't," He answered before going back inside. "Come on, let's go wake the others."

* * *

"SANJI?!," Luffy hollered in excitement after breakfast.

"What do you want Luffy?"

"Tour! Give us a tour of the castle!"

"No. I really don't feel like walking around this place," he answered, walking to the dining hall doors.

"Oi, pirates, if you want a tour of the castle, we'll be more than happy to take you," Niji said.

"Yeah! We'll show you where all our favorite memories of that weakling, you like so much, took place," Yonji added with a laugh.

"On second thought, Luffy, if you must have a tour, let's go," Sanji answered.

"YAY!"

"Sanji."

"What do you want, Judge?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am not calling you 'Father'. That title belongs to another man."

"Whatever. I was just going to remind you to stay out of _that_ room."

"Tch. I really could care less."

* * *

"You guys realize that there really isn't much to see here. Just a bunch of brick walls," Sanji said as they walked the corridors of the castle.

"We figured it would be easier for me to investigate without getting caught," Robin said.

Sanji thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess that does makes sense."

"What did he mean when he said 'that room'?" Nami asked.

"There's this one room that we were never allowed to go in. We always tried to sneak in but got caught and yelled at every time. That was the only time my siblings got into trouble."

"Do you think the keys might be in that room?"

"I doubt it. But I wouldn't put it past him to do so either. I do know he had them on him last night after dinner."

"Maybe he keeps them with him," Nami thought out loud.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He may be a bastard but he's not stupid. He is a scientist who worked with Dr. Vagepunk, after all."

Franky grabbed Sanji by the shoulders and pulled him back, "Wow, bro! Are you telling me that your father worked for none other than _the_ Dr. Vagepunk?!"

"No, he didn't work for Vagepunk, he worked _with_ Vagepunk. Yes, but it was long before my siblings and I were born. The two of them figured out how to genetically modify living creatures. The government, found out about some of the things Vagepunk was studying and thought it 'too dangerous', so they arrested him. Judge, however, escaped that day, only to use that information to..." Sanji stopped walking.

"Genetically modified, you and your siblings...?" Carrot finish for him in a question, although she already knew the answer.

Sanji turned to the hallway on the right, that led down a set of stairs.

Nami placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sanji-kun? Are you okay?"

Sanji didn't answer and continued walking. His friends looked at each other and shrugged before going after him.

Sanji led the Straw Hats down the flight of stairs in silence. The room they led to was dark and cold. Sanji let his leg catch fire for light. The room was lined with iron barred prison cells.

Sanji walked over to the first cell on the right. He place his hands on two of the bars that were bint out of place. As he crawled through the two bars he noticed the femailur cell was exactly how it was when he left it. He straightened up as he looked around. His hands clenched into fists as the memories came flooding back. Before he realized what he was doing, he walked over to the old oven on a stand in the corner of the cell. He put his hands behind it and flung it off the stand. Everyone jumped back at Sanji's unexpected rage as the oven crashed to the floor. He broke the small table in half with his leg and sent the books on the floor flying into the bars with one kick. He pulled the blanket and pillow off of the bed before flipping it upside down with another kick. He quickly turned around and spotted a stand that he didn't remember, the round object on top of it, however, he remembered all to well. He picked up the iron mask and examined it. "DAMN BASTARDS!" he yelled, throwing it through the two bint bars. He removed the yellow cape he was wearing, wadded it in a ball and dropped it on the floor before kicking it, setting it on fire.

He fell to his knees and hung his head as his anger and frustration turned to tears.

Nami, feeling it was now safe, walked through the two bars, followed by the others after Zoro cut the door down.

Nami sat on her knees in front of Sanji and pulled him into a tight hug. "Shhh," she said rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay. We're here. Your friends are here, Sanji-kun." She looked up at Luffy, who very much like the previous day, placed his prized straw hat on Sanji's head, confirming Nami's words.

Much to everyone's surprise, Zoro sat down next to the two. "Hey, Co~ ...Sanji?" He said. "About yesterday.... I... I'm sorry about what I said.... About you possibly being a spy or something.... I would never have said something like that about the others.... And I shouldn't have said it about you.... But don't think that means I'm going to stop thinking of you as an Idiot Cook."

Sanji mutter something into Nami's shoulder.

"What?"

Sanji lifted his head just enough to be understood and tried to keep his voice steady, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Stupid Marimo."

"So is it safe to assume that apology's excepted?"

"Yes, now go back to being a jerk. I don't like nice Marimo," Sanji teased.

"Thank God, because I think I'm coming down with 'if-I-be-nice-to-this-idiot-much-longer-I'm-going-to-die' disease," He teased back while glancing up at Usopp.

"Den go a'ed an' jus' die al'eady," Sanji said into Nami's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't feel like it."

"I'w kick you."

"Not if I cut you first. Would you stop talking into Nami's shoulder!"

Sanji looked at Zoro, "I don't feel like it."

Nami chuckled as Sanji buried his face in her hair.

"She's warm, her skin and hair is so soft, and she smells like heaven. I am not moving until Robin and Reiju find the keys to these."


	14. Chapter 13

"Black Leg, didn't you say you weren't moving until Robin and your sister find those keys?" Law asked as Sanji led them back up the stairs.

"Yes, but I'd rather 'not move' somewhere else."

"Where are we going now?" Luffy asked.

"The kitchen."

"Are you going to make us food!" Luffy asked, getting 'a bit' excited.

"Hey Luffy, it's Sanji that is leading the way. Where did you think we were going to end up?" Zoro inquired, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Moss Head. I need to cook something before I go insane."

"Don't tell me you have withdrawals from not cooking!"

"Don't be an idiot, Marimo! That can't happen! ...It's just...."

"It's just, what?"

"Being here... being around them... it... it stresses me out... cooking helps me destress..."

"Isn't that why you smoke?" Carrot asked.

"Not really... that's when I smoke more than usual...."

"So then don't drag us to the kitchen!" Zoro replied "just light a cigarette like you usually do! I don't feel like sitting in a kitchen while you cook for however long!"

"Can't."

"Why the hell not!"

"Bad habit... trying to quit..." Sanji said bluntly.

Everyone stopped walking as Sanji continued forward, "WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sanji turned around to face them, "I'm joking!"

"Oh, think God!" The Straw Hats said in relief.

"Had me worried for a second there! Thought you might have been sick!" Chopper said.

"So if that was a joke... then why can't you?" Zoro asked.

"I can't because... well.... I might have... run out..."

"Are you telling us that you used your entire stock of cigarettes already?" Zoro asked as they began walking again.

"No.... That is back at the Sunny... I used the box I had with me," he said turning to a hall on the left.

"Sanji-kun, didn't you just open that box yesterday?"

"Maybe.... Nami-san, please don't look at me like that. I told you it this place.... I hate it here.... I want to go back to the Sunny... but... I know it sounds stupid... but I feel like.... Like I have to stop whatever it is Judge is planning.... It's not going to be good for the North Blue or the world for that matter... I just know it.... If there is something... anything I can do to stop him.... Then I have to at least try."

"There's the Sanji-kun we know and love," Nami smiled.

"Nami-swan! You just said you loved me!" Sanji said his visible eye turning to a heart.

"Nami, do you not know how to watch what you say round him!"

"I could really care less, Zoro."

"What?!"

"If it gets him acting like his normal self then I don't care."

"I LOVE YOU TOO," Sanji began as he spun around on one leg. "NAMI-SWAAA~!" He continued, still balancing on one leg as he leaned in to hug the navigator. "Ow," he said after falling face first because Nami had quickly stepped out of the blond's reach.

"See, he's back to normal for now."

Sanji froze as he got to his feet.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami said looking down as the cook.

Sanji stared at the wall in front of him, "Tch."

"Come on Cook. I thought you wanted to go to the kitchen," Zoro said but received no response.

"Sanji-san? The wall's just a bit smashed...." Brook said.

Luffy crouched down next to Sanji in order to get a closer look, "There's blood on it.... Sanji... who's blood is on this wall?"

"You already know the answer to that," Sanji muttered.

"When and why?"

"When we were kids. I had just finished baking a cake. They came into the kitchen and took it so I ran after them. Ichiji said some things and I made the mistake of punching him."

"You punched someone?" Zoro said taken aback.

"I didn't stop fighting with my hands until after I meant Zeff.... Anyway, you remember yesterday when I told you about the time Judge looked me in the eye and told me I wasn't worth raising?" He asked turning to Luffy.

"Yeah."

"After they threw me into the wall, Judge and Reiju walked by. That's when I made the mistake of thinking he would help," Sanji finished as he reached out to touch the broken wall.

"Your brothers are terrifying.... Let's go back to the Sunny," Usopp said, he's legs trembling.

"We are not leaving without the keys! As long as they have me to beat up they're not going to lay a finger on you guys," Sanji said brushing some dirt off his clothes as he stood up. "Come on, I need to cook something," he added turning the corner. "Marimo, don't get lost!"

"Shut it, stupid eyebrows!"

"Prince Sanji! Do you need something?" Cosette asked as the Straw Hats filed into the kitchen a minute later.

"Have you started lunch?"

"Not yet, we were just getting ready to."

"Don't bother. I'll make today's lunch. You and the rest of the cook's can take a break."

"But Judge-sama...."

"I will take full blame for it... if he finds out. You guys work to hard for them, you deserve a break, and I need to cook. It's a win-win for all of us."

"You are going to cook lunch for everyone in the castle... by yourself...?"

"I've cooked for a lot more... an entire city to be exact."

"That party you guy threw back at Water 7 was pretty supper!" Franky responded.

"And the food was the best!" Luffy's mouth watered at the memory.

"Sanji-kun's cooking is the best!" Nami said as Sanji went to the storage room.

"And it's still hard to believe how much better it gets with every meal," Robin added.

"Nobody say anything about this," Sanji said as he maneuvered around the kitchen as if he were on the Sunny.

"You seem to know your way around this kitchen as well as you do the Sunny's," Nami said.

"I cooked in here all the time as a kid. Cosette seems to keep it in much the same way as her grandfather did so it's not too hard to figure out.... Is it bad that I'm getting a really strong urge to piss Niji off?" He said with a hint of a chuckle.

"Sanji-kun, don't do that!"

"I just meant serve him something he doesn't think he likes even though he hasn't tried it..."

"You mean the stuff he had for dinner last night?"

"Aligot... yup.... He'll just waste it again though.... But then again...." Sanji grind a bit evilly.

* * *

Sanji finished cooking with barely enough time to get back to the dining hall. He had apologized to the chefs for making them serve the meal but none of them wanted Judge to find out who had actually made lunch.

"Sanji, why are we running?" Chopper asked.

"Do you want to find out what will happen if we're late? They have the Baratie as a hostage, I can't afford to make Judge too mad. If the Baratie was out of the equation then I wouldn't care.... One more thing before we get there...."

"What is it, Sanji-kun?"

"After dinner to night, head to my room and wait for me there. I believe there's something I need to finish telling you guys, especially after what happened in the dungeon earlier."

"We get it, Sanji. That was were your father imprisoned you."

"Yes, but there's a bit more to it them just that," Sanji replied, sliding to a halt in front of the dining hall doors.

"You're late," Judge scolded as Sanji and the others walked in.

"We lost track of time during the tour."

"Don't care what your excuse is. Training after lunch as punishment, then break for dinner."

"Tch."

"Don't give me that attitude, Sanji! I warned you last night! You best prepare yourself, you'll be fighting you brothers."

"This is going to be fun," Niji said as his evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Hell yes!" Yonji laughed.

"You best hope you really are stronger than you used to be, Sanji, because we're not going to go easy on you."

"Even if he has gotten stronger, so have we. Our hierarchy over him hasn't changed," Niji interjected as maids came in with the food.

"Boys," Sora said taking a seat next to Niji. "That's enough."

"It's fine, Mom. I've learned to ignore what they say, for the most part anyways. However, I will say this... it is not you people I need nor want to prove myself to... however... if I'm allowed to fight back for once... don't expect to come out the winners. Just remembered, sweets may have came from Heaven... but spices came from Hell.... Don't forget may be the son of an Angel," he glanced at Sora before looking at Judge, "but I'm all the son of the Devil." He turned back to his brothers, "I can be the kindest person you'll ever meet or I can burn a hole right through you soul. I'm a demon born of an angel.... I suggest the tree of you prepare for a lesson in manners you'll never forget! You think this is going to be punishment... I say it's going to be sweet revenge. Laugh all you want, it makes my winning all the more sweeter."

"Sanji's so cool," Chopper said.

"Well said, Sanji!" Luffy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I love Niji's evil grin...? ......Lol


	15. Chapter 14

Sanji sat in silence as the maids place the plates of food in front of his friends and family. He watched Niji out of the corner of his eye, as his older brother wrinkled his nose at the food on his plate. A smirk forming on the cook's face as he glanced around to each of the Vinsmokes, waiting for them to unknowingly take their first bite of his cooking.

The anticipation was killing him. It felt as though time has slowed down dramatically as he watched his family pick up the silverware and take that first bite.

He wasn't trying to prove himself to them…. He didn't need or want that. He didn't care what they thought of him, he hasn't cared about that in years. It was just that his pride for his skills in cooking was beginning to kick in and he wanted to see all six of their reactions…. Even if the only reaction he actually wanted to see was that of the only member of his family that actually knew what his cooking used to be like… the only parent that cared about him… the only one that ever loved him.

None of them seemed to notice that Sanji was now in the air trying to get a better view of all of their faces…. In fact Sanji didn't even realize he’d done it himself, until he was already in the air…. He thought for a moment and realized he could have just used his observation haki but then again that wasn't the same as actually witnessing it… when it came to something like this anyways.

He watched silently yet impatiently as the forks left their mouths. Each of his siblings froze, eyes wide with shock. This lasted for about thirty seconds before something seemed to have snapped and for a moment they seemed to forget that they were royalty and they began scarring the food down.

“Hey, slow down!” Sanji laughed as he landed next to his mother. “You know, if you eat to fast your body will trick you into thinking you're still hungry.”

“Shut up. Who are you to tell us what to do?” Niji said.

“Just trying to keep you from choking.”

“Dad, did we get a new head chef?” Yonji asked.

“No,” Judge answered in a monotone.

“How the hell did Cosette's cooking get this good sense breakfast?!” Niji asked taking another bite of the same dish he refused to eat the previous night.

Sanji tried to hide his smile as he ate quietly, he thought he was doing a good job at it.

“She didn't,” Sora said, “did she, Sanji?”

Sanji jumped, “What? Why are you asking me? I didn't do anything!”

“You're lying.”

“No I'm not!” Sanji denied as he took another bite of food.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't cook this meal.”

Sanji stared at his mother in disbelief, how did she know?

“I'm your mother. I know everything,” she said as if reading his mind. “Not to mention you are a horrible liar when it comes to cooking. But you did manage to get a compliment from your brothers, that's quite the accomplishment.”

Sanji looked down at his plate. “It's not their compliment I wa~ ...need,” he muttered.

Sora placed her hand on his, “Lunch was absolutely wonderful, Sanji. Your friends are right, you are quite the amazing chef.” Sanji looked at her, smiling widely. “Would you cook for us again?”

“uh-huh!” Sanji nodded.

“He will not! As long as he is hear he will not step one foot into that kitchen ever again!” Judge said throwing his plate on to the floor. “Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju, do not eat another bite. Royals serve no one! Get it through that think skull of yours!”

“While I agree with you, Father…. This is me caring,” Ichiji said taking another bite. “However, if I find out you've been cooking again…. Don't think I won't make you regret it! Royals are….”

“Meant to act like royals…. Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Judge, I won't have it! You locked him in this castle like a caged animal! You have the place he grew up as a hostage! You brought his friends here to use against him! You took his freedom, I will not let you take cooking away from him too!” Sora argued.

“Neither will we!” Luffy said, his eyes filled with anger “None of us will eat another crumb of food unless it's cooked by Sanji’s hands!

“He has made it very clear that he is not a Royal! There for there is no need for him to act like one!” Nami added.

“He’s our friend! And we fight for our friends when they can't fight for themselves!” Luffy held out his arm, “Second Gear! Gum Gum jet….”

“LUFFY, DON'T!” Sanji said running to his captain. “DON'T BE STUPID!” he kicked Luffy in the stomach sending him flying.

“I’ve had enough of him, Sanji! Get out of my way so I can kick his ass!” Luffy said Jumping to his feet.

“THEY'LL KILL YOU! THAT'S WHAT THEY DO! THEY WANT YOU TO FIGHT THEM SO THEY HAVE AN EXCUSE TO! JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!”

“DO YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME, SANJI?!”

“NO! I'VE BEEN ON THE RECEIVING END OF THEIR ATTACKS!” Sanji took a deep breath, “Look Luffy, I know you could beet Niji, maybe even Yonji and Judge… but Ichiji…. I’ve known you long enough that I know all your weaknesses…. Not to mention anything that you guys do they'll blame on me… They'll use any excuse they can to blow up the Baratie and kill you guys. Mom can try to talk them out of it as much as she wants but you've seen how well that's worked out.”

“Enough, Sanji. Do you honestly think that we'd let them kill Zeff? You're trying to fight by yourself…. I told you not to…. I’m your captain and that was an order…. STOP TRYING TO FIGHT ALLOWN, SANJI!”

Niji and Yonji were laughing through this conversation… that was until Niji comprehended exactly what was said.

“Hey! What the hell makes you think a weakling like your captain could ever beat me in a fight!”

“Are you really that big of an arrogant idiot!” Sanji said turning to Niji. “You produce electricity! His body is made up entirely of rubber! Electricity is weak against rubber! Do you really have that big of an ego that you don't know when your rival is going to be unaffected by your attacks!”

“What does that have to do with me?!” Yonji asked.

“Again, rubber! All my kick did to him was sent him flying! Brute strength isn't going to hurt a rubber man! If I was using Diable Jambe then I could have done some dama~ …WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!”

“So we can kick your captains ass easier than it already will be…?” Niji answered.

Judge walked to the door jestering for his children to follow, “You too, Sanji.”

Luffy grabbed Sanji by the shoulder as he walked past. “You are not alone anymore so stop fighting like we're not here,” he said. He let go of the blond, who then followed the others out the door.

“He's only trying to protect you guys,” Sora said when the doors closed.

“We can protect ourselves,” Zoro replied.

“You have to understand that Sanji grew up fearing his father and brother. Now he's got friends that mean the world to him, he doesn't what them finding an excuse to hurt you or worse. He treasures his friends because he never truly knew what friends were until he left Germa. And now he has some amazing friends, it would kill him if something happened to them.”

“When my brother, Ace, died, my crew was the only thing that kept me going, that is after a friend reminded me that I still had them. I can't wait till Jinbei joins the crew!”

“We now that, Luffy, but right now we have to worry about getting Sanji-kun out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright next chapter San vs. Ichi, Ni, and Yon! Please bare with me as I am not real great with describing fight scenes, but I'll do my best!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more chapters ready (the story is a total of 50 so far) but it’s so many that I don’t want to over when anyone who’s read up till this chapter. That said I’ll post some more tomorrow. Mean while, if you would like you can check out my One Piece AU “A Prince’s Hideout” or my first ever boyxboy a LawSan fic fallowing One Piece Cannon “A Pirate’s Secret.

"We're not going to the training room?" Sanji asked as he followed Judge and his siblings down an unfamiliar hall.

"Not that one," Judge answered. "This one is... a special training room."

Special? Why do I not like the sound of that? Sanji thought as they stopped at the end of the hall. Judge flipped a switch on the wall before opening the door.

Sanji stared at Judge, eyes narrowed in confusion. They were back at the entrance hall just outside the dining hall.

"This is a joke, right?"

"Just shut up and come on," Yonji said picking Sanji up by the collar of his shirt.

"I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" Sanji yelled as Yonji carried him back to the dining hall doors.

"You know, it's really sad when the younger brother is able to carry the older brother," Niji laughed as Yonji sat Sanji on the ground.

"You do realize that Yonji could carry all three of you if he wanted to, right?" Reiju said. "Last I checked, you and Ichiji are also his older brothers, so wouldn't your statement apply to not just Sanji, but the two of you as well?"

Sanji covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Shut up, Reiju! IS SOMETHING FUNNY YOU STUPID FAILURE?!"

"Nope," Sanji said serpresing a grin. "Why the hell are we back here? What was the point of walking in a circle?"

"That door is locked on the outside. Somebody," Niji pretended to cough into his hand while saying Yonji, "broke the only key. So now we have to go the long way to get to the stupid switch."

"You think I intentionally broke it?"

"Maybe if you'd be a bit more careful and control your strength more often..." Reiju began.

"This is me caring," Ichiji interrupted as he opened the dining hall doors. "You guys coming or not?"

Sanji followed the others in. He looked around in disbelief, he thought for sure that they just walked into the dining hall but instead it was a completely different room. There was a red carpet leading from the door to the end of the large room. Three marble pillars lined either side of the carpet, four candles around each one. The walls were also lined with candles. At the far end of the room there was some sort of machine. Nere the machine was a huge circular platform. In the center of the platform was painted a smaller gray circle, with the letter 'J', just large enough for someone to stand on. The outer ring was divided into five sections, each colored and numbered for the five siblings.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji asked staring at the machine.

"That doesn't concern any of you right now," Judge said bluntly.

"Any of you? Are you saying there's something you're not telling Reiju and the others?"

"We've been in here multiple times but he still won't tell us what it is," Reiju explained.

"And I repeat, this is me caring," Ichiji said tossing a yellow cylinder to Sanji while at the same time taking a red one out of his pocket.

"A raid suit," he said examining the object. "I'm not using this!"

"Yes you are," Judge said.

"I'm not using this kind of science to make myself stronger!"

"You already do," Niji reminded.

"I wasn't given a choice on that!"

"And your not given a choice on this either," Yonji said grabbing Sanji from behind.

"Yonji, let me go! Niji, no!" Sanji yelled as Niji took his hands and forced him to hold the cylinder in the activation position. "Bastards," he said examining the white gloves now covering his hands.

The suit was, not to Sanji's surprise, yellow, the design was much like Niji's. Orange flame's went up the outer part of the legs. A yellow number three burned onto the black cape. The headphones blocked out some of the sound which really annoyed him.

"Luffy!"

"Nami-san?" Sanji said turning in the direction of the navigator's voice. He knew she wasn't in the room, none of his friends were there. He new better than to think he actually heard her sweet voice yelling at his captain.

"I wanna break it," he heard Luffy say.

"Do you want to get Sanji-kun in trouble?! Let's just go back to his room and wait like we promised. The others have already headed there."

Sanji looked around the room, feeling like he had lost his mind.

"Fine," Luffy said sounding a bit to disappointed about whatever it was they were talking about.

He could hear their footsteps but still could not see them... that was until he turned back to the doors. Luffy and Nami were walking side by side, their backs to him as they headed for the doors. He thought Nami had just opened the door, he could see it moving.... But when it was fully ajar all he could see was another door. That's when he realized that his captain and beautiful swan as well as the opened door were transparent!

"What the HELL! What is going on!" He said turning back to the others.

"Let's just say, Dad discovered how to get to alternate dimensions," Ichiji said. "We can see them but they can't see us."

Sanji turned back to the doors in disbelief.

"Reiju, over here."

"Yes, Father," she answered following Judge to stand out of the way.

Sanji sensed an electrical energy coming at him from behind at a rapid speed. He waited until the energy was an inch from his back before jumping out of the way of Niji's attack.

"Huh?!" Niji said not knowing just how Sanji knew he was there, he had been quieter than a mouse after all.

"Going to have to do better than that if you want to hit me, Niji."

"Shut up! I'm just warming up!"

"That's what they all say before they lose!"

At that, Niji put off a dark, angry aura before making another attempt at Sanji.

Sanji could feel the raid suit strengthening his abilities but he could not figure out how to use it, not that he wanted to, he just preferred to not find out what would happen if he didn't. He had to figure it out and quick because he knew the others wouldn't tell him.

"You really are still a weakling if all you're going to do is dodge our attacks," Yonji said after Sanji jumped back about twenty feet when Yonji attempted an aerial attack.

Sanji ignored him, turning to stop Ichiji's spark filled punch with his leg.

"Tch. Do you honestly think you've got a chance of winning a fight against us! You're weak! You've always been weak and you always will be!" Ichiji said throwing punch after punch at Sanji's face but missing every time as Sanji avoided each one. "Stop dodging!"

"Don't feel like it yet," Sanji replied. He was sort of enjoying the fact that he could annoy the shit out of them and avoid every attack they threw at him thanks to his haki while also being able to fight back anytime he wanted.

"Sanji, there is no special trick to using the suit. Just tell it what to do and it will do it, it's no different than mov~"

"Reiju, don't help him!" Judge interrupted.

No different than moving...? Well, I guess.... Damn it, I don't need this stupid thing! ...But if I don't... Zeff... Sanji let out a deep sigh. Alright, here goes nothing.... "Diable Jambe." Judge said I could change the temperature of my flames... but... how?!

...'Just tell it what to do and it will do it'... Reiju's voice repeated.

If I can't turn up the heat myself, yet... then... maybe... the suit can... do it for me.... Just like Reiju said, as soon as he thought it he felt the flames around his leg grow hotter.... It didn't burn but he could feel the heat, which was odd to him because he was never able to feel the heat of Diable Jambe or Hell Memories. He glance down to realize that the flames didn't just change in temperature but color as well.... What was normally an orangish-yellow flame was now completely white, the third hottest flame.

Zeff had taught Sanji about how flames changed colors based on their temperature when he was young. Red was the coolest, then orangish-yellow, next was white which changed to a purple-ish blue, and finally the hottest color, blue. This made Sanji a bit curious on exactly how hot he could make his fire, however he decided it best to hold off on testing this until he wasn't in the middle of a fight with his brothers. Not only that but he also thought if this flame felt hot to him then he should probably let his body get used to it before letting it get hotter.

He thought about using Party Table Kick Course on the three of them but then quickly remembered the cape and decided that it would get in his way so it'd be best he didn't attempt a handstand right now.

Sanji jumped, flipping backwards in the air to kick Niji in the back of the head while also avoiding Yonji's punch. Niji fell face first from the impact and slid a few feet causing Yonji to trip and fall on top of the older brother. Sanji, however, landed safely on both feet.

"If you two are so much stronger than me... why are you the ones on the ground?"

"Yonji, get off of me! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Not if I do it first!" Yonji replied getting to his feet and running after Sanji.

"Stealth!"

Sanji, once again, dodged his brothers attacks. He began to feel a rather intense aura filled with irritation and anger, telling him his oldest brother was about to lose his cool.... Which was rare for Ichiji.

Sanji used Skywalk to avoid Ichiji's attack and used both feet to send him stumbling forward. Although he lost his balance, on like his younger brothers, he managed to keep himself from actually falling, which kind of disappointed Sanji.

Ichiji spun on his heel and made another attempt at Sanji, punching and kicking, angry sparks radiating from his body as Sanji dodged each punch and stopped each kick with his own kick.

"You. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Be. Able. To. Keep. UP!" Ichiji said with each failed attempt to hit his brother.

"Well sorry to disappoint you," Sanji replied, his voice sacherated in sarcasm.

"Calm down, Ichiji," Judge cautioned. "To think someone like you is capable of using haki. What a waist."

"I could care less about what you think of me," Sanji replied while still focusing on Ichiji's attacks, waiting for the right opportunity to counter attack.

That opportunity finally came when Ichiji seemed to let his guard down just a bit, letting himself get distracted by something. Sanji used that moment to send him flying across the room and into the wall with a single, final kick.

"Damn bastard!" Ichiji said getting to his feet and tried to make another attack.

"Ichiji! Enough! You're done for the day!"

"WHAT?!"

"Over here, now!"

Ichiji shot Sanji a look that said 'you'll pay for that' as he walked over to stand next to his father.

"That's one down. Two and four to go... who wants to be next?" Sanji asked returning the evil smirk that his brothers had given him so many time before.

The fight lasted for about an hour until it finally ended with Niji and Yonji laying on the floor and Sanji standing between the two, although he did end up taking a little damage from one of Yonji's punches which he thought might have broken a few of his ribs, but he wasn't too bothered by it. After all, between Chopper's medical abilities and his own healing speed he'd be back to normal by morning, not to mention they also have Law at the moment.

"I really, really hate to say it... no... I don't... I really don't... I told you damn bastards so!" Sanji said feeling rather please with himself for proving that he was not all bark and no bite.

Judge did not look the least bit pleased that his child with the least genetic enhancements was able to beat all three of his favorite sons, however Sanji's haki told him the man was more than happy about something... but what exactly... Sanji couldn't tell.

"If Dad would of let me stay in the fight I could have easily won. That match doesn't count."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Ichiji. Whatever helps you sleep," Sanji replied as he deactivated his raid suit.

"After dinner, we'll be in the training room. Expect the flames to be hotter than last night. Head back to your room until then. Niji, go turn off the switch to this room."

"Yes, Father," Niji replied as he walked to the door.

"Niji, meet us back in the dining hall. There's something I need to discuss with the three of you."

"Be there as fast as I can. Stealth!"

"Sanji," Judge said turning to the blond

"What?"

"Keep that raid suit with you."

"I don't want it!"

"I don't care what you want!"

Sanji glared at him as he slid the yellow cylinder into his pocket before leaving the room. He froze for a moment, staring at the door in front of him because he thought he just opened it but soon remembered that the other door wasn't as 'there' as it looked and walked through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that the raid suits are somehow linked to the users DNA so only they can use it. Reason being, Something Luffy told Sanji when he was trying to put it on after he found it in his pocket. Also at the time when I wrote this chapter I didn’t know exactly what activated them so I went with 'activation position' lol, I fixed it in a later chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! Some content in this chapter is direct quotes from the One Piece Manga! Which can be found in chapter 841: To the East Blue Arc: Wholecake Island.

Sanji walked back to his room, not because he was told to but because he knew his friends would be there waiting for him. And his friends was the one thing he needed right now.... Well them and a cigarette... but those were back at the Sunny.

Sure enough, the second he opened the door he was tackled by all of his friends, all of which yelled a rather cheerful, "SANJI(-KUN)!" Well that is except for Zoro, Law, and Franky.... Which he was kind of thankful for as he felt like Franky could crush all of them in his massive, meddle arms. The jester was much appreciated, but it damn near knocked him to the ground.

"You kicked their asses, right?!" Luffy asked.

"Would I be the cook for the future Pirate King if I couldn't kick their asses?" Sanji answered as his friends broke out of the hug.

"What does being a cook have to do with fighting?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Marimo!"

"You're hurt," Chopper accused looking down at the cook as he was standing on the blond's shoulders with his hooves on Sanji's head.

Sanji looked down at his chest, he hadn't realized that he was clutching his shirt were he had been punch by Yonji.

"Yeah, Yonji managed to get in one good punch and broke a couple of my ribs but my hands didn't get broke, scratched, bruised, or anything like that so I'm fine, really."

"Fine or not, I'm still going to get them set before they have a chance to heal. Take off your shirt and set on the bed so I can take a look. And don't be stubborn about it like Zoro!"

"Please! Me be like that stupid Moss Head! That's insulting!" Sanii laughed as he closed the door before unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the bed and sat down, laying the shirt next to him.

"Shut up, stupid cook!"

Chopper jumped off Sanji's Shoulders and began digging through his medical bag for bandages.

"You shut up, Marimo. Being a stupid cook is a lot better than being a stubborn Moss Head."

"Arms," Chopper said as he climbed on to Sanji's lap with a roll of bandages.

Sanii raised his arms and Chopper began bandaging the cook's broken ribs.

"Well, at least I don't have asymmetrical curly eyebrows," Zoro said raising a brow.

"ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT THAT AND I'LL END YOU!"

"Asymmetrical?" Law and Carrot questioned.

"Damn you, Zoro!" Sanii said before sighing heavily and lifting his bangs to reveal his right eye for two seconds then quickly let them fall back in their original position. "Did you not notice Yonji's?"

"As if that was enough time for anyone to actually see it," Zoro said.

"THAT WAS THE POINT!"

"Yes," Carrot and Law answered.

"But just because you're brothers, and quadruplets, doesn't mean you look exactly alike," the surgeon continued. "While there is a resemblance, your hair is a different color...."

"As well as different styles," Nami added.

"Not to mention their eyebrows point to the left/right **(you pick, I go by the curl so I would say left)** however yours go to the right/left" **(I would say right but you go by how you look at it :) )** , Zoro felt the need to mention, he really just wanted to irritate Sanii some more... it worked.

"I TOLD YOU NO MORE COMMENTS ABOUT THAT!"

"Done," Chopper said and Sanji picked up his shirt and began putting it back on. "Try to refrain from yelling at Zoro until they are healed."

"Yeah, no promises. Anyway we have some time left before dinner so I might as well finish telling you what I was telling you yesterday."

"Sanji-kun, you really don't have to. We don't care about your~"

"I know that, Nami-san..." he looked at the navigator, who had just say down next to him, "but... I want to.... I should have told you a long time ago.... The day I was... imprisoned... I was approached by some of Judge's soldiers. They... they forced me into... th-this.... Well, you saw it today...."

"That iron mask you threw as us earlier?" Robin asked.

"Did I? I'm sorry! I didn't hit you, Nami-san, or Carrot did I?!"

"No, we all moved out of the way," Nami assured. "Do you not remember what happened?"

"A little. I remember walking into the cell and looking around before losing it... but I don't remember what all I did.... I remember picking it up and getting angrier but I don't remember throwing it.... I guess I kind just...."

"Went into a blind rage," Nami finished.

"Yeah," the blond muttered. "It just... made me so... angry that they actually had if in better condition than when I ran away.... How could anyone get so much pleasure from causing someone pain that they'd actually take the time to put everything back the way it was before crossing the red line into the East Blue rather than have everything removed from the cell...? It's... it's like they thought of it as some kind of sick museum or something.... I-i... I-i...."

"Hey, it's okay. We get it," Nami said pulling Sanji into a tight hug.

Sanji, unable to hug her back due to the way she was hugging him, buried his face in her arm and took her wrist in a tight, yet careful as to not hurt her, grip. Remaining like that, the blond continued the story.

"The mask was designed to cover my whole face aside from my eyes..."

"Your hair does that already," Zoro said in a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, Zoro."

**(Brook and Franky have hardly talked in this fanfic sooooooo I'll just throw them in a line or two here because I feel bad about that... sooooooo yeah back to the story!)**

"Bro, you got Sanii to say your actual name twice now," Franky said.

"Yo-ho-ho, does that mean you've made him angry?"

"Shut it," Sanji said. "The point in that was so that if Judge decided to come to my cell... he didn't... have... to...."

"See your face...?" Nami help him finish.

Sanii nodded and Nami felt tears rolling do her arm.

"Well, we like to see your face," she said resting her forehead, reassuringly, on the top of his head. Sanji's grip on Nami's wrist tightened in response.

"I was there for a little over side months. I eventually asked for cooking supplies from one of the soldiers that brought my food, hints the small oven in the cell earlier. I also got a few books, cookbooks, Noland the Lier, one on Devil Fruits, and one all about the All Blue...."

"I bet that one was your favorite," Nami chuckled. She felt a small smile form on the blond's face which made her smile into his hair.

"Eventually my brothers found out I was alive and stole the key to my cell. Said they couldn't believe that Judge went through all that trouble to put up the charade. Ichiji stood the spinning the key on his finger and said 'It's because he wished the lie were true'... to which Yonji replied... 'Then m-maybe we can bring F-father true happiness... b-by ma-making sure you really... do... die.... And... well I think you can guess what happened from there.... Reiju of course also figured it out and came down when they would leave and as always treat my injuries. One day she told me that we were going to climb the Red Line to fight some war in the East Blue.... That's when I told her that I wanted to become a chef. She stared at me in shock before telling me to stop blurting things like that out to her. That's when I finally asked her, 'If I run away here and now... in the East Blue... I won't have to see Father's face ever again... will I?' She began to cry and told me to stand back as she bent the bars. She told me I wouldn't get a second chance at it and I better not mess it up. She told me where to find the key to the mask. I snuck into Judge's room to get it when he came in, said he didn't recall giving me permission to leave my cell. Afraid he was going to try to stop me, I yelled at him, told hims I was liking this place and no one was going to stop me...Not even him. His response, 'your stay in the basement seems to have had some adverse effects on your manners. You are now nothing but a commoner. There's no way someone of your ilk could ever hope to face and survive the harsh realities of this world. It'd be certain death for you.' so I told him I didn't care what he thought and to just try and stop me."

There was a knock at the door. Sanii reluctantly looked up, not wanting to leave the warmth of Nami's arm.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Your sister," Reiju's voice.

"Come in," he said sighing in relief.

"Now, Sanji, would our brothers have knocked?"

"No, but your servants would have."

"As if you really thought it was them.... You didn't tell me you and your navigator were dating," She teased.

"We're not," Sanji replied as Nami quickly released him from her embrace with a bit of a blush. The blond let out a quiet whimper in response that only the redhead could hear.

"In his dreams maybe," Zoro laughed.

"Yes and someday it will be a reality!"

"No it won't," Nami replied.

"Yes it will."

"Won't."

Sanji dropped it, allowing Nami to have the last word, even though he disagreed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that dinner is about ready so might want get to the dining hall really soon."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm curious, tell me what you think Judge is planning (I will not pull an Oda and change it if someone is right nor will I confirm you are right until it actually happens in the story :) )
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos!


	18. Chapter 17

Sanji led the crew to the dining hall, dragging Zoro by the collar of his shirt because he had begun to go the direction toward their rooms when they were about a fourth of the way there. He stopped in front of the doors when he heard the sound of someone yelling.

“YOU THREE ARE MY GREATEST CREATIONS! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT FAILURE DEFEAT YOU SO EASILY!”

“It won't happen again Father,” they heard Niji say.

“THE HELL IT WON'T! THE THREE OF YOU HUMILIATED ME!”

“Don’t worry, Dad, I'm crushing every done in his pathetic body as soon as I get the chance!” Yonji said.

“We still need him in a decent condition, Yonji,” Ichiji said. “But, with all due respect, Father… if you would have let me continue fighting… I could have easily defeated him.”

“YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DISAPPOINTED MY THE MOST, ICHIJI! YOU LET YOURSELF GET BLINDED BY ANGER! THAT NOT ONLY COST YOU THAT FIGHT BUT IT COULD COST YOU YOUR LIFE IN A REAL BATTLE! I NEED ALL OF YOU IF WE'RE GOING TO CONCUR THE NORTH BLUE! WE CAN'T AFFORD FOR ONE OF YOU TO DIE OVER SOMETHING LIKE ANGER! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!”

“Maybe you should have taken all of our emotions then,” Yonji pointed out.

“Yeah, I’d be fine without them. Emotions are useless,” Niji agreed.

“Really? Dad, that's not~” Ichiji began but trailed off as Sanji grabbed the back of his new and fell to his knees.

“Sanji-kun!” Nami said sitting on her knees next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

He bit his lip trying to keep from screaming from the sharp pain shooting through his body. ...Necessary, Sanji thought, finishing Ichiji's sentence. “I-i'm… F-fine…,” he forced out.

“NOT NECESSARY! THE THREE OF YOU FAILED ME! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!”

“You don't look fine, Sanji,” Usopp replied.

“It… w-won’t… happen… again,” Ichiji said through clenched teeth.

“I’m kicking his ass,” Luffy said reaching to open the doors.

“You better hope it doesn't,”Judge said as the sharp pain finally faded.

Sanii slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and grabbing Luffy by the arm with the other, “Not yet, Luffy. Please. That wasn't meant for me… not this time anyways.”

“What did he do?” Nami asked, her eyes filled with worry.

“When we were kids Judge had this chip put in the back of our necks… well not Reiju’s… it's designed to trick our brain into thinking we're in pain…. I guess he did it in case we ever got out of his control, not having emotions and all, he must of had a fear of us turning on him or something. Its triggered with a single remote, so if he wants to use it on one of us then the rest of us better hope we're out of the remote’s range. Of course that was before he new my emotions were still intact.”

“That's none of their business!” Ichiji said, now standing in the door. He grabbed Sanii by the arm and pulled him in. “For someone who claims to be better than us, you sure do like to eavesdrop.” He flung the blond into his chair..

“Right, I get told to come to dinner and get accused of eavesdropping for it…. Cause that makes a lot of sense!” Sanji said, his words dripping in sarcasm as he stared down the older brother.

Ichiji placed his hands on the sides of Sanji's chair. He looked the bond straight in the eye through his red sunglasses. His expression calm and collected yet minasing, lick a predator staring down his pray. Inches between the two brothers faces, Sanji's bangs swayed ever so slightly in response to his brothers warm breath as he spoke in a cool, threatening voice, “Watch. Your. Tongue.” 

His hand coming down to trace over one of the wristlets. Sanji began to slowly move his hand away from his brother's. Ichiji grabbed his arm to hold it in place as he took the wristlet in his other hand. The cook’s eyes widened as sparks began to form around Ichiji's hands.

They both looked up as another hand grabbed Ichiji's and pulled it away from the wristlet.

“Don't! You! Dare! Threaten! Him!”

If looks could kill, Sanji knew Ichiji would have dropped dead right now because the expression Luffy was giving him was filled with more rage than Sanji thought his captain was capable of.

“Luffy, stop. Please.” Sanji’s voice was weak and helpless as he pleaded with his captain to back down.

“'Luffy, stops',” Yonji began in a childish mocking town.

“‘Please.’ You are so pathetic, Sanji!” Niji finished as the two burst into laughter.

Ichiji jerked his hand out of Luffy's gip before picking Sanji up by the collar of his shirt and throwing him across the room.

Sanii coughed when he his the ground as the wind got knocked out how him.

“SANJI(-KUN)” the others hollered.

Chopper immediately ran over fumbling through his medical bag, worrying about the cook's broken ribs.

“Why you!” Luffy said stretching an arm back as far as he could. “Gum gum!”

“Stealth!”

“NAMI-SAN!” Sanii managed to yelled in terror because Niji had Nami in a headlock with one arm and the other with his hand hovering over her heart, engulfed in blue electricity.

Zoro began to draw his swords.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Yonji said looking at the swordsman as he went to stand in front of Niji.

“One wrong move and the cat burglar dies. Is that understand pirates,” Niji spate, his voice pure evil.

“It would be a waist to let a girl this hot die over the incapability of listening to instructions,” Yonji said stroking Nami's cheek as she let out a quiet whimper. 

“Don't touch her,” Sanji growled.

“What are you going to about it, Weakling?” He said walking over to Sanji, who was still on the floor staring at the Navigator, knowing if he tried to free her Niji would stop her heart the second he moved.

Luffy's arm snapped back to its original length, although he was so angry by now that he really wanted… no… needed to kick their asses. But with Nami’s life in danger right now, he knew that fighting wasn't the best option, this time. Not to mention if anything happened to Nami because he couldn't control his anger, not only would Sanji never forgive him but he wouldn't forgive himself.

Yonji bent down, Sanii gasped as his younger brother grabbed his hair and pulled it. “You know, Sanji, I wouldn't mind having her to myself,” a smirk formed on his lips as he spoke.

Niji laughed. “Nor would I,” his evil grin returning to his face as he spoke in Nami's ear and licked his lips. (The hell am I writing?!)

“S-sanji-kun?!” Sanji felt like someone was stabbing him right through the heart with about a billion different knives at Nami's quivering voice and fear filled eyes because he knew there was nothing he could do to help her.

Sure Sanii could see were his brothers were coming from. After all he has often found himself fantasizing about Nami being his. But he had to much respect for not just Nami but women in general that he would never act on he wishes. Sure he has his moments but he never considered them to be more than short periods of time where it’s hard for him to control his love. To him acting on your love and acting on your desires were two completely different things. To love someone was to respect and understand them; to want to protect them; to want to be there for them; to care for them. But to desire someone… well that, to Sanji, was a completely different story. There was just so much more to loving someone than his brothers would ever understand. (Okay! Back to normal me… -_-)

“If any of you lays even a finger on her in anyway that makes her even the slightest bit uncomfortable, I seat to whatever God there might be I~”

“You'll what?” Yonji said standing back up. “YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A WEAK FAILURE!” he added as he kick Sanji in the stomach as hard as he could.

Chopper jumped back as a small squeaking sound escaped his lips before Yonji’s foot made impact.

Sanji slid across the floor and into the wall. He propped himself up on his forearms while coughing up blood. 

“YONJI!” Sora yelled as she and Reiju entered to dining hall. “NIJI, LET THAT GIRL GO!”

“Sora, they have done nothing wrong,” Judge said, his voice dull.

“Yeah. Besides, Sanji started it,” Niji said as he let Nami out of the headlock.

“He did not!” Usopp blurted out. The three brothers glared at him. He yipped and jumped behind Zoro, “I’m sorry. P-please don't kill me!”

Nami ran to Sanji and sat on the floor next to him. She took a cloth from Chopper, who had followed her, and wiped the blood from the corner of Sanji's mouth. “Are you okay, Sanji-kun?”

“I-i'm f-fine,” he coughed.

“What are you apologizing for, Usopp? You're not wrong and they know it.” Robin said. “Ichiji is the one that started threatening Sanji.”

“Yes, but they're terrifying. I told you guys we shouldn't follow them. But does anyone ever listen to me? _No!_ "  
  


"I listened..." Chopper argued. "But I also trust Sanji..."

“Boys, sit down and leave your brother alone. This is dinner, not a training session. Save the fighting for training," Sora said walking to her seat.

“We're not eating unless it's Sanji's cooking,” Luffy said stretching his arms across the room to pull Nami and Sanji to their feet.

“Luffy,” Sanji growled. “Eat. I'll cook you something tomorrow.”

“Meat?!” Luffy asked as his mouth began to water.

“Obviously,” Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Okay! We'll eat today… but I'm holding you to that.”

“Have I ever broken a promise involving food?”

“Lots of meat?” Luffy said and Sanji took that as a 'no'.

“Yes, Luffy, lots of meat. Now sit down and eat.”

“If you step one foot into that kitchen, we'll make you regret it,” Ichiji remind.

“And if you threaten my friends one more time, _I’ll_ make you regret it!” Luffy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! This chapter took a turn even I wasn't expecting… -_- It was very mild but did I seriously just right something a bit… *clears throat* … *coagh… coagh…* …s-sexual… the hell did that come from! ……. Sorry that was literally my first time writing even something mildly… well yeah you get the point…. Don't know why I did it… but hey… it fit… I… guess…? Lol… ...But, umm, yeah, let me know what you thought of that… :)
> 
> Thanks again for the votes! If you have any predictions of what might happen, I would love to hear them!


	19. Chapter 18

"Wait a minute!" Sanji exclaimed as the purple-blue flames burst from the floor.. "That fire's twice as hot as last night!"

"Your point?" Judge said as he unlocked Sanji's wristlets. "I told you earlier to expect them to be hotter than yesterday."

"Yeah, but I only just used white flames for the first time! I'm not used to that yet! So I'm definitely not used to this temperature!"

"Do you think I care? The faster you get used to higher temperatures the faster we can proceed in my plan of conquering the North Blue."

"I didn't come here to help you! I came here to talk!"

"Men talk with their fists, Sanji. Did I not teach you that?"

"I won't deny it, however... my definition and your definition of being a man are two completely different things and I very much prefer mine over yours. Mine follows rules that came about during the age of the dinosaurs. Your's follows your own ways of thinking. You've already noticed that I do not think like you, therefore I refuse to follow any of your rules on how a man should act, as well as royals."

Judge glared at him before turning to his other sons, "You three are to do as we discussed in the dining hall."

"Yes, Father," they replied as they walked to the door.

"Reiju, you might as well go with them."

Reiju looked at Sanji. She wanted to stay there until his training was finished so she could take him safely to his room. After last night she knew he wasn't going to be able to stand on his own again, especially with the flames this hot. She thought about it for a moment and decided maybe she could be back before then with some water, so he could rehydrate some, and an ice pack to cool him off a bit, as well as help with some if the burns.

"Reiju," Judge repeated, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Father. Sorry," she then turned and followed her brothers.

"Where are they going?" Sanii asked sceptically.

"Same place as you, somewhere to train. In or I'm making it four hours tonight instead of three. Also, in an hour and a half... I'm raising the heat."

"What?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sanii replied without thinking. "Wait... don't answer that... Of course you are!"

"Move!" Judge said, pushing Sanji into the flaming room while he was still talking.

"That's the one thing you've always want! ...Okay one of two things but whatever~" Sanii cut off at the sound of the door soaking shut. "Bastard," he muttered with a sigh.

Sanii jumped when something hot licked at his hand. "Son of a!" He cut himself off as he rubbed his burnt hand. He hadn't realized he was that close to the flames. He looked around and realized that it was going to be much harder, than the previous day, for him to avoid burns.

He clenched the hand that wasn't burnt into a tight fist. Closing his eyes he yelled, "DAMN, BASTARD."

He jumped back into the door. He hadn't expected the flames to drastically increase in size before shrinking again, as if reacting to his anger.

It was at that moment that he flashed back to the previous night.

******

Sanji paced up and down the narrow paths. "DAMN IT!" he hollered kicking the door as hard as he could, leaving a dint in the iron.

He turned around quickly. He thought the flames had just touched his back but when turned to look he was far enough away that it couldn't have, despite the narrow paths. Had he imagined that spontaneous burst of flame energy?

******

Did I cause that both times? Sanji thought. Naaa, I couldn't have. Our enhancements aren't designed to control our element, just produce it.... Isn't it?

Sanji decided to drop the mater and began pacing out of boredom... this was going to be the longest three hours of his life....

******

Nami stood on the balcony of Sanji's room. She stared out to the ocean, her chin resting in her palm with her arm on the railing.

Luffy stretched his arms out the door and rocketed himself out so he was sitting cross legged on the rail next to the redhead.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Nami replied snapping back to reality. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Sanji-kun," she sighed.

Robin, who had been sitting in a chair reading, sat her book down and followed Luffy.

"Nami, you're starting to develop feelings for him, aren't you?"

"Yo-ho-ho. Are my ears disiving me? Though I don't have ears," Brook said as he and Usopp poked their heads out the door.

"Nami likes Sanji?! What?!"

"This is quite the surprise, yo-ho-ho"

"Come on, Nami! You can do better than that perverted, useless cook," Zoro said from the room.

"No! Of course I don't! Not like that anyways!" Nami hollered as she turned around. Her gaze turned to the floor, "... I'm just worried, is all. I know he's only been training with them twice... but each time he's come back with some type of injuries.... It makes me wonder just what kind of training their making him do.... I know the earlier was a fight with his brothers but last night he was covered in burns and smoke. Why? He's hiding something from us, I'm sure of it."

Luffy nodded, "I think you're right. We need to find out what it is, but we can't force him to tell us either...."

"So what do we do about it?" Zoro ask, who was now standing in the doorway with his arm resting on his swords.

"Same thing we always do. Same thing we've been doing. Wait for him to tell us he wants our help. Knowing him, that's when he'll tell us what he's hiding."

"What if it's too late to by then?" Nami asked.

"Nami, I've been too late only once. I'm never letting what happened with Ace ever happen again. We're helping Sanji, but only when he actually asks us to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Nami telling the truth? Or is she really falling for the Straw Hats' infamous Love Cook? Keep reading to find out! (I mean I guess the tags to this story gives it away but let’s just go with it.... lol)


	20. Chapter 19

“Drink,” Reiju said holding a bottle of water to Sanji after Judge left the room.

“Thanks,” he replied taking the bottle.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hydration wise…? Much better than yesterday…. Hand wise…? Well, let's just say I’m kicking his ass first chance I get,” he said holding up his burnt hand.

“Put this on it.”

“An ice pack. Nice thinking.”

“I figured, after yesterday, you’d need it. Come on, I’ll walk to your room with you.”

“That's not necessary, Reiju. Really.”

“Is it so wrong for a girl to worry about her baby brother?”

“Technically speaking that would be Yonji,” he said following his sister out the door.

“Technically speaking the four of you are the same age, so it would be all of you.”

“But Yonji is still the youngest.”

“But he's also the tallest and you're the shortest.” she teased.

“Oh we're going there now, are we?” He replied with a light, playful shove.

“I’ve missed you, Sanji. I really do wish things didn't have to be the way they are.”

“Yeah. Maybe in some other world they are.”

“Mmm. Maybe. To thank that there could be another universe were our Father and brothers actually cared.”

“Seems like wishful thanking…. But it would be the weirdest thing ever.”

* * *

“Tomorrow.”

“What about tomorrow, Dad?” Niji asked as Judge walked into the hidden room overlapping the dining hall.

“Niji, maximum voltage, now,” Judge said ignoring the question.

“I’m already at my maximum, Dad.”

“Then force it to go higher! Go to the other training room if necessary! What have you three been doing this whole time?!”

“Training, what else would we be doing?” Yonji said.

“You call this training?! You should be lifting twice that much weight! Where’s Ichiji?”

“Outside, blowing things up…. Well he was, now he's behind you,” Niji answered as Ichiji walked in.

“Did that failure survive his training?”

“Ichiji, did you record the magnitude of your explosions?” Judge said, ignoring Ichiji's question.

“Always do,” he replied handing over a piece of paper.

“Improve any?” Judge asked taking the paper.

“A bit,” Ichiji replied confidently.

“You call these improvements?!”

“Well, yeah. They were the strongest I've ever done… so~” Ichiji trailed off at the sight of his father's agitated glaring.

“Do it again! No sleep for any of you tonight!”

“You're making us train all night?” Yonji asked.

“If someone like Sanji can beat you in a fight then you're not ready for tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow? You mean?”

“That's right Niji. Tomorrow we set my plans to conquer the North Blue in motion!”

“Is Sanji ready?” Ichiji asked.

“Probably not. Two days to get used to extreme heat compared to your twenty-one years of training is nowhere near enough time. However, we’ve waited long enough.”

* * *

  
Before Sanji could even get the door open, Chopper was at his feet scurrying around and jumping on and off the cook's shoulder.

“Chopper? What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don't have any more injuries. What happened to your hand?” the reindeer asked sternly.

“It got a bit burned. If it's not healed by morning, I won't be able to cook tomorrow….” Sanji’s expression turned dark, his town cold, “That bastard's dead!”

Chopper jumped back and Usopp hid behind the bed with his long nose resting on the edge.

“S-sanji just got r-really s-scary all the s-sudden,” Usopp stammered.

“What do you expect, Usopp? This is Sanji, after all. His hand got injured…. considering how he gets when he almost injures his hands or even just talking about injuring them. It’s kind of obvious he’d get angry after actually hurting them.” Nami said.

“Give me your hand,” Chopper finally said after taking something out of his medical bag.

“What’s that?”

“A natural ointment for burns. You probably don’t need it, with your fast healing, but it will help with the pain in the meantime,” the reindeer answered as he spread the ointment gently across Sanji's burnt hand.

“Sanji’s sister?!”

“Hmm?”

“Have you found where the keys are hidden yet?” Luffy asked.

“Luffy, I’ve been helping look as well. If we found them, I would have told you,” Robin said.

“Well at this moment… I know where they are but they won’t be there for long,” Sanji replied while Chopper wrapped his hand in bandages.

“Where?! Nami can steel them now and we can get out of here!” Usopp said, hopefully.

“In Judge's pocket. Nami-san won't be able to get them now.”

“Sanji-kun are you doubting my theavory skills?”

“Of course not…. Hey… guys? I know I said I'd finally finish explaining things when I got back…. But would it be fine if we waited until tomorrow? I'm kind of tired.”

“Shower first, mister. Once again your father has you covered in smoke residue.”

“Mom,” he turned to Sora, who had just walked in the room, “I was going to.”

“Aww, look guys, the little pervy prince is embarrassed by his mom,” Zoro said in a teasing tone.

“I am not, Marimo! But I really don’t need to be told to take a shower, Mom. I am twenty one years old.”

“And a bit obsessed with cleanliness,” Robin added.

“Especially when it comes to the kitchen,” Zoro growned.

“There's nothing wrong with having a little O.C.D,” Nami said. “I’m I wouldn't want to cook in a filthy it unorganized kitchen.”

“Thank you, Nami-Swan.”

“True, Nami,” Usopp began. “But he's also going O.C.L.D… Otherwise known as, Obsessive Compulsive Love Disorder. A devastating, dangerous disorder that may lead to death due to blood loss.”

Everyone, except Sanji, burst into laughter.

“Love? Here I thought it was Obsessive Compulsive Lust Disorder!” Zoro said.

“I’LL KICK YOU, LONG NOSE, MARIMO!” Sanji said clenching his fists.

“No, Zoro. I think you're talking about my other three brothers,” Reiju laughed

“Reiju… I think he's talking about all four of them,” Sora teased.

“Hey! Who’s side are you on!” Sanji said turning to his mother.

“Later Love Cook… or is it Lust Prince?” Zoro said walking to the door.

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, MOSS HEAD!”

“Ha! Like you could beat me, Curly Brows.”

“Why I oughta…!” Sanji started.

Reiju reached up and grabbed Zoro by the ear, pulling him back into the room.

“One more word about our eyebrows.… Don't be surprised if a little of this somehow ends up in your food by accident,” She growled, raising her free hand to let some pink poison drip to the floor.

“Reiju… I’m all for killing the Moss Head… But could we refrain from using food to do so?”

“Will his drink be fine?”

Sanji closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

“Alcohol?”

“Maybe…. As long as it's Sake and not Wine… then maybe.”

Reiju thought about it for a moment. “Okay. See you in the morning Little Brother.”

“Little brother has a name!”

“Good night, Sanji.”

“Night, Reiju,” he replied rolling his eyes.


	21. Chapter 20

Sanji woke up the next morning to find, not Chopper, this time, but Nami sleeping, curled up, at the foot of his bed.

He got up as carefully as he could, as to not wake his beautiful angel.

"You guys worry to much," he sighed as he picked her up and moved her so she could lay with her head on the pillow. He then went to change his clothes and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning, Sanji-sama."

"Good morning, Cosette-chan. Care if I take over breakfast? I sort of promised Luffy I'd do the cooking today."

"Of course. But are you sure you want to do all the cooking?"

"Yup."

"By yourself?"

"Yup."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Sanji chuckled.

* * *

  
"What the hell are you doing, Sanji?" Ichiji asked as he and the rest of the Vinsmokes walked into the dinning hall.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm setting the tables," he answered as he sat the last plate of food on the table.

"SAAAAAANNNNNJIIIIIII! FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy hollered, rocketing into the room and tackling the blond.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, YOU RUBBERY FREAK!!!" Sanji yelled throwing Luffy to the floor.

"Sorry," Luffy laughed.

"You don't look sorry," Sanji said glaring at him.

"That's way I'm sorry."

"You're a real pain. You know that right?"

Instead of answering, Luffy just grinned his hug contagious grin.

"I thought I told you to say out of the kitchen!" Judge frowned.

"Judge. Sanji breakfast looks and smells wonderful."

"Thanks, Mom. I assure you it will be nothing short of heaven," Sanji smiled.

"I'm sure it will," she smiled.

"You didn't make anything that takes bread, did you?"

"No, Tra-guy, I didn't," Sanji chuckled.

"You better not have. Or I might have to cut you to pieces."

"I don't feed anyone anything they don't like. If I did then they would just waist it. Anyone who wastes food in front of me will get their ass kicked. You should know that by now, Law."

"Even Nami and Robin?" Zoro asked with a blank expression.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'd kill myself before I'd kick a woman.... Especially when said women are Nami-swan and Robin-chan!"

"D-did you just call him 'Tra-guy'?" Yonji blinked.

At that, all of the Straw Hats pointed to their Captain, their eyes not leaving Sanji's younger brother.

"Luffy started it," they said much like siblings blaming each other for a fight after their parents walked in to the room to scold them.

"But, Bro, that was a super late reaction," Franky added.

"He's Tra-guy. Sanji's Sanji," Luffy began. He then pointed to each of Sanji's brothers, "You're Sanji Red, You're Sanji Blue, and You're Sanji Green. Oh and She's Sanji~"

"IF YOU ADD PINK TO THE END OF THAT I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! AND DON'T EVER ASSOCIATE MY NAME WITH THEM THREE AGAIN!"

"I was just going to say Sanji's sister.... Sheesh, you don't need to be so grumpy."

"WE ARE NOT ANSWERING TO THOSE NAMES!"

"I think I can live with being called 'Sanji's sister'.... I can think of worse things to be called."

"Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, Yonji, and Reiju. The five of you are to remain here after breakfast."

"Is this about what we discussed yesterday?" Niji asked eagerly.

"Yes, Niji, it is."

"Awesome!" Yonji said as he and Niji high-fived.

"It's finished!" Said a familiar, unwelcomed, voice, as it entered the dining hall. "Aaaagh! Black Leg! Where is my heart!"

"As if I'd tell you!" Sanji said turning to the evil scientist who was carrying some sort of large rocket like structure. "Get lost Caesar! Nobody wants you here! ....Well those bastards might.... But the rest of us don't!"

"Caesar, what do you need?"

"Ah, Judge, Your Majesty! I have completed that bomb you have requested. It is ready to be sent to the East Blue."

"Good. Have one of the soldiers take it to the ship I had prepared for the bomb's transport."

"Yes, King Judge. Right away."

"I won't let you!" Sanji said running after Caesar to kick him to the ground.

He slid to a halt when a beeping sound began to come from the wristlets.

"One more step and you loose you precious hands."

Sanji stood there, frozen, as he waited for the beeping to stop. The sound seemed to get louder as the seconds slowly ticked by.

"You will not touch that bomb. You will not go near Caesar. If you want that man to remain safe, you will do as you are told and stay here after breakfast. I have... something for you to do."

"What's the matter, Black Leg? Where'd all your fight go? Or was all that talk about crushing my heart all bark and no bite? You know threats only work when you back them up with action," Caesar laughed as gas slithered from the bottom of Caesar's coat and formed a circle around Sanji.

"Caesar, you jerk! You people need to stop fighting dirty! Sanji's not some toy you can treat however you please~" Luffy cut himself off when Reiju secret slipped him a piece of paper. His eyes went wide with excitement. Sanji could only guess what the note said, but the odds of him being wrong were little to none, Reiju had found where the keys were hidden.

After that, Luffy seemed to ignore the presents of the Vinsmokes, well aside from Sanji, Sora, and Reiju.

After breakfast, Luffy said something about playing hide-and-seek before he, Usopp, Chopper, and Carrot ran out the door, poking their heads back in long enough to convince the others to come play. This consisted of Usopp calling Zoro a chicken who was afraid of losing.

"What'd you say!" He hollered before running after them. He slid to a halt before reaching the doors, turned around, grabbed Law be the collar of his coat, who gasped in surprise. "If I have to play so do you!" Zoro said dragging Law to the doors.

"HOW THE HELL OLD ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Law yelled, his face turning a deep red.

The other Straw Hats chuckled as they followed behind. Nami stopped for a moment to shoot Sanji a concerned glance.

"Nami-san, don't worry so much. Worry causes wrinkles.... I don't want your beautiful face to get even one wrinkle before your ninety, especially if it's over me," Sanji said, hoping she would laugh, but his efforts failed.

Instead, she gave him a half hearted smile and turned to follow the others.

"Niji, your the fastest," Judge began after everyone had left the dining hall.

"Already on it. Stealth!"

"Sanji."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," he replied reluctantly following his siblings and Judge out the doors.

Judge gestured for them to wait outside the dining hall, which made Sanji slightly confused and rather concerned.

Waiting was pointless however because Niji had returned not even a second after the doors slammed shut behind them.

"What was the point of leaving the dining hall if we were just going to come back in here?" Sanji asked as Ichiji opened the doors back up.

"The room overlapping the dining hall can't be entered on less we're out of the dining hall before the switch is turned on. Why else do you think your friends didn't see us when we were in here yesterday?" Yonji explained as they crossed the threshold.

"What I want to know is why are we coming in here in the first place?" Niji asked. "If we're putting Operation Conquer the North Blue to action.... Shouldn't we be heading to different kingdoms and taking out their Royal families?"

"True, Niji.... However..., there is something we must do first...." Judge answered walking over to the odd machine in the far corner of the room. "You were wondering about this machine yesterday. Weren't you? Well, now's the time for it to concern you."


	22. Chapter 21

“All of you, put your raid suits on,” Judge said as he messed with some switches on the control panel of the machine.

Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju did as they were told without question. Sanji however glared at Judge.

I don't get it. What the hell is he planning? Ugh! I can usually read people better than this! I don't understand! Think Sanji, think! He had to have drop some hints this entire time as to what he's planning and what this thing does!

“SANJI!” Judge hollered breaking Sanji out of his aggravated thoughts. “Raid suit! Or did you not keep it with you like I told you?”

“I’ve got it,” Sanji sighed reaching into his pocket.

“Good. Now stand on the platform,” Judge said walking out from behind the control panel.

Once again the siblings followed their father's orders, except Sanji.

“Sanji! We don't have time for your stalling! Get on the platform or the restaurant and your hands are going to be blown up!”

Sanji took a step closer to the platform. He lifted his foot to step up on to it but then stopped mid step, “You're not telling us what this does first?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Tch. Unlike them, I don't have to follow your orders. If you want me to get on this thing, tell me what it does first!”

“Stop your whining and do as you are told!” Yonji said, reaching down to pull Sanji on to the platform.

“I said no!” Sanji replied, turning around to step back down. “What the…? My foot… I can't….” He reached his hands out but they were stopped by nothing.

“Sanii stop messing around,” Ichiji said.

“I’m not! I know there's nothing her but I can't get down!”

“Don't be ridiculous!” Yonji said before throwing a punch at the air. His punch was stopped by what appeared to be a wall of green energy.

“What the hell?” Niji said throwing an electric engulfed fist at the air, which was stopped by more energy, this time blue.

“A force field?” Sanii said kicking at the invisible wall, which turned yellow where his foot had touched it and radiated out like Niji's electricity.

“What is this, Father?” Ichiji asked angrily.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Added Reiju.

“ANSWER THEM DAMN IT!” Sanji yelled as Judge walked over to mess with a few more buttons and switches on the control panel.

Sanji gasped as he slowly began to feel weak and feel to his knees. “What are you doing?” He groaned as Judge walked to the platform.

“I figured you would be the first to weaken, Sanji. Not surprising considering you have less enhancements then your siblings…. Reiju will probably be next.”

“What are you talking about, Dad?” Niji asked confused.

“I knew I could never give myself genetic enhancements, to alter an adults DNA, that impossible, so I decided to give them to my unborn children. They were going to rule over Germa and lead their own armies to conquer the North Blue…. We were going to rebuild the Germa empire! But then after you boys were born, I discovered that I could give myself genetic enhancements….” Judge began as he stepped onto the platform and walked to the center circle.

Realization spread across Sanji's face, “No!”

“That's right, Sanji. I could genetically modify myself by stealing the enhancements of my children! All of you are already starting to feel it…. Your powers slowly draining from your bodies.”

“Stop messing with us, Dad!” Yonji said.

“No kidding!”

“Niji, Yonji, he’s not. When has he ever been the type of man to tell a joke or pull a prank?” Sanji said, slowly forcing himself to stand up. “Out of all the things you've done…. Never in my life did I dream you’d do something like this…. This is pure evil, even for you. To think that you're so power hungry that you’d try stealing the powers that you gave us. The first time I used it, I questioned whether or not it was from your enhancements. But I let the thought go, chucking it up to my passion and need to save my friend. After all, how could something that helped me overcome my enemy to save Robin's life, have come from someone so cruel, cold hearted, and evil as you?”

“I’m not completely stealing them, Sanji. They'll slowly come back on their own… after this machine gets turned off. But until then it will continue drain your abilities and transfer them to me. I can't really say that I’m sorry to tell you, Sanji, that this machine was designed to take all you enhancements and not just some.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that, because you don't have all of your enhancements… this machine just might… kill you.”

“What?!”

“Exactly what I said. You don't have an exoskeleton. You still have all your emotions. You aren't obedient to my every order. All you have is fast healing and your fire. Because this machine was designed to take all of that it will drain your powers so fast that more than likely you will die. But I could really careless, you're far to useless to keep alive, even with what enhancements you do have~.”

“Wait… what about Reiju?” Yonji cut Judge off.

“Yeah, she still has emotions?” Niji added.

“That means she could die too,” Ichiji finished.

“Truth be told, all five of you could die. But I'm beginning to not care. You boys, on the other hand, are obviously starting to, aren't you.”

“Tch. Go to hell, Dad.” Ichiji said.

“I’ll be taking my leave now. I’ll be on an island conquering kingdoms if you need me…. Oh wait… you won't be able to get out of the force field to come find me.”

“Yeah and how are you able to get out?” Reiju asked.

“The force field is genetically link to the five of your DNA much like your Raid Suits. Your the only ones that can't get out of it. I, however, don't have to be standing on it to receive the enhancements, well not the whole time anyways.”

“Ass hole!” Sanji said as Judge headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His evil plans have been set in motion. What will happen to the Vinsmoke siblings? Keep reading to find out!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you thought!  
> I was going to flash to Luffy and the others but decided to wait til the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

"Usopp! Don't be ridiculous! We can't hide in the same place!" Luffy argued. "He'll find us both that way!"

"He'll find us both either way. Besides this _is_ Zoro we're talking about! He couldn't find us even if there was a giant sign pointing at us with bright, bold letters 'Luffy and Usopp are here!' He'd be like 'okay so they're this way' and go the opposite direction."

Luffy laughed, "He would! Okay fine. Let's hid in this room!"

"But it says 'authorized personnel only'."

"So?" Luffy said opening the door.

"Well, as long as you're here, I guess.... But I got a bad feeling about this," Usopp replied following Luffy into the room. _And as long as Sanji's brothers don't show up,_ he thought with a shudder.

"Wow. This room is really long!"

"You idiot! It's not a room! It's a hallway!"

"Let's explore it!" Luffy said taking off in a run.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

"Okay, either you cheated and used observation haki or you gained a sense of direction. I'm going with the first option."

"Shut up, Nami!"

"Bro, I'm with Nami on this. You found me _super_ fast!"

"I understand him finding _you_ fast, Franky. But Robin, Brook, and Law."

"Yo-ho-ho. I might have been humming...."

Robin chuckled.

"Let’s just go find Chopper and the other two," Zoro said dismissively.

* * *

"Oi, Sanji. How you feeling?"

"What do you care, Ichiji?" Sanji was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, forehead resting on his knees.

"Typically we would say we don't. But right now...." Niji answered.

"Doesn't mean we like it though," Yonji added.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy and a bit tired."

"I can't believe this is what he was planning this whole time," Reiju said. "To think we actually trusted him."

"Guess, Sanji really was the only one of us in his right mind," Niji laughed weakly.

"Would you three stop talking? You're starting to freak me out."

"What's the matter, Sanji? Don't like it when they're being remotely kind?"

"Well it's not something I'll get used to, that's for sure."

"Better not because it's not going to last long...." Yonji replied.

"...We hope.... " Niji added. "Damn it! I hate this!"

"Yup, we're all going to die," Ichiji said laying down and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Don't get all relaxed!"

"What else am I supposed to do, Niji? We're not getting out of here anytime soon."

"Luffy will find us."

"Dad probably turned the switch to this room off. Your friends will never find us," Yonji said.

"I have faith in my captain. He'll find us," he replied laying back and closing his eyes.

"Now you're relaxing too!"

"I am not. I'm tired, shut up."

"Sanji, don't fall asleep on us. You heard what Dad said."

"Reiju, I'm not sleeping. I just can't sit up any longer."

* * *

"This hallway is really long," Usopp said as the two continued down the dark hall they were hiding in.

"I know right," Luffy laughed. "Hey! I think I see some light up a head!"

* * *

"Hehe, Zoro will never find me here," the little reindeer said. "Then again, I could hide in front of him and he still wouldn't find me."

* * *

"Wait."

"What is it Tra-guy?" Nami asked.

Law pointed behind him to a statchue along the wall.

"Umm, Chopper...." Nami began.

"I think you're _supper_ missing the point of this game...."

"Indeed, yo-ho-ho."

"WHAAAAA~ YOU CAN SEE ME!"

* * *

"Finally, a door!"

"Luffy! Don't open it! We don't know what's behind it!" Usopp coward behind his arms as light flooded into the darkened hallway. When he finally looked he saw none other than. "Aaaagh! Zoro! Luffy close the do~!"

"Hey Zoro! Guys! We found you!"

"YOU IDIOT! THEY WERE THE ONES LOOKING FOR US!"

"They were?"

"YES! YOU MORON!"

"Guess this means I win," Zoro replied with a grin.

"Hey! What's this thing do?" Luffy said pulling a switch on the wall.

"STOP FLIPPING SWITCHES WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DO!" Usopp and Nami yelled.

"Come on," Nami sighed. "We might as well see if Sanji is still in the dining hall while we're here," She added as she walked to the doors.

* * *

  
"Hay, Sanji?"

"What, Niji?"

"The other day.... When I sent a servant to your room~?"

"What about it?" Sanji cut him off.

"I only did it because I knew it would irritate you...."

"Yeah, I figured.... Luffy and the others got a good laugh out of it so I guess it's fine."

"Your reaction to it was kinda funny though," Yonji said.

"How would you know? You weren't there."

"We might have been standing at the end of hall," Ichiji explained.

"Of course you were," Sanji huffed a laugh.

 _They’re actually getting along. Who would've thought that was possible,_ Reiju thought with a smile.

"Oh, and throwing that plate at Cosette.... I crossed the line with that one...."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to."


	24. Chapter 23

"We did just enter the dining hall, right?" Usopp asked as the crew stared into the candle lit room.

"I-i thought so," Nami answered.

"There's people in here," Law said.

"I sense then too," Zoro replied reading himself for a fight.

"Zoro don't. It's Sanji!" Luffy said running in to the room.

Nami and the others followed.

* * *

  
"Sanji, you better not be sleeping," Reiju said softly, to weak to talk in a normal tone.

"Hmm...?"

"She said, wake up," Yonji replied.

"I am awake."

"No you're not! Now come here," Niji said gabbing Sanji's arm and forcing him to sit up. "Damn it, you friggin failure."

" _Niji,"_ Sanji whined tiredly.

"Shut up. I'm still strong enough to hold you up and keep you awake, for now anyway. Have I ever told you you're a weakling"

"You might have mentioned it a few times."

"It's Sanji!" someone yelled running towards them.

"Lu-ffy." Sanji muttered.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled running ahead of Luffy. She knelt down on the platform and pulled Sanji away from Niji and held him in her arms. "Sanji-kun, are you okay? What's the matter? What is this room? What is this _thing_?"

"Na-mi-san. I'll. Be. Fine," Sanji forced out.

"You lier!" his brothers replied.

"This room is a hidden room overlapping the dining hall, kind of like an alternate dimension," Ichiji began.

"The five of you look terrible," Zoro implied.

"That would be because this machine is draining our powers and giving them to Judge," Reiju replied.

"And it's killing Sanji." Niji added.

"Not to mention a force field around it so the five of us can't get out," Yonji stated.

"So if he's truly your friend, I suggest you figure out how to turn it off," Niji weakly pointed to the control panel.

Ni-ji." Sanji complained.

"Wait it's what?!" Luffy said.

"Well, Dad said it may kill all of us but it's definitely killing Sanji," Yonji answered.

"Franky, Usopp, start figuring out how to turn this thing off!" Luffy ordered.

"We're already one step ahead of you, bro."

"Sanji-kun! Open your eyes right now!"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"I'm a _Vinsmoke._ The son of the devil and prince of the demon kingdom.... Every last one of us deserves to die.... So just let this machine do what it's supposed to and go after our father and destroy him."

"Sanji-kun..."

"WE'RE NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN! YOU'RE OUR FRIEND!"

"How could you want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Sanji-kun! Stop talking like that! We need you! After all this time how could you not understand that! Do you not see how much we care about you?! How much we love you?!"

"Nope it not that one," Usopp muttered flipping a switch.

"Whatever the hell button you just pushed, turn it the hell off!" Ichiji growled.

"Oops. Supper sorry about that, Bro. Guess that controls how fast it drains you powers."

"Who in their right mind could possibly care about or love me, Nami-san?"

"Damn it Sanji! How can someone be so blind! _We do!_ We love you! We care about you! We ne...." She stopped mid sentence, realizing something she never thought she'd ever admit, but if now wasn't the time to admit it, not just her friends, but to herself as well, then she didn't know when it would be. " _I_ need you, Sanji-kun. _I_ care about you. I... I love you."

Sanji stared at her. He wasn't sure if he heard her right. No, he didn't, he couldn't have. For _Nami_ of all people to have said what he thought she just said.... That would be a miracle. A one in a trillion miracle. His mind went completely blank. He had forgot what he had just been thinking about. Nor could he remember were he was or what was going on....

He was dreaming... No he died, and somehow, despite who he was and who he was related to, had gone to heaven.... I mean what else could explain why his breath was just completely taken away by this beautiful red haired angel's sweet, loving kiss? It was absolutely impossible for this to be hell.... After all he _was born_ in hell and got sent back to hell for two years so this absolutely just _had_ to be heaven.

" _I love you,_ Sanji-kun," Nami repeated after breaking away from Sanji. "You've always been mine. My servant. My bodyguard. My friend. Please, stop talking so little about yourself and let us help you.... That way _I_ can be _yours_ for ones.... In every sense of the phrase you ever wanted. Just say the word and we'll help you. Please, Sanji-kun, let us save you this once.... You sacrificed yourself enough for our sake."

"Nami's right! Tell us what you _really_ want!"

Tears began to weld up in the cooks visible eye. "Can I?" he muttered so low he could scarcely be heard.

"Sanji," Robin said sitting next to him and Nami. "If I was aloud to say what I really wanted that day at Enies Lobby then you can say what you really want right now, even if you are in the place of your worst nightmares."

"Lu-ffy, I... I want to go home to the Sunny." Sanji sobbed. "But despite everything they did... I want to help my siblings too.... I want to... as my first and final act as a Prince of Germa... I want to stop Judge.... I want to save the North Blue... the ocean my ancestors once ruled over.... So it citizens never have to live with another Vinsmoke as its ruler ever again.... But I'll never be able to do it on my own...... Please.... Help me...."

"Of course you do. You wouldn't be Sanji if you didn't," Luffy smiled his all to contagious grin. "We're friends. Aren't we, Sanji?"

"Mmhmm," Sanji humed trying to whip away his tears.

"Which means that no matter what, we fight together. You are not alone anymore.... That said..... I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I think this will be the last chapter for today. I’ll try to get some of the others up tomorrow but I can’t make any promises. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Feel free to leave some comments as I find them very motivating!

"Chopper, Tra-guy! How are they doing? Is Sanji-kun any better?" Nami asked as Chopper and Law walked into Luffy's room.

"They're all really worn out. None of them can use their enhancements right now," Law replied as he walked over to the window where he had left Kikoku earlier that day.

"But I'm sure after a few days rest they'll be back to normal...." Chopper added.

"And by back to normal.... Y-you mean ruthless and evil?" Usopp stammered.

"More than likely, but I've never dealt with genetically enhanced human beings before," Chopper answered. "Well, Sanji... But he's the only one and I never knew it... so I can't really say that counts."

"Yes, this is new to the both of us. So it's hard to tell when they'll fully recover or if they'll fully recover. We can try to get some information from their science lab but there's no guarantee that will be helpful but it's worth a shot."

"We don't know where the lab is," Carrot pointed out.

"True, but we know five people who do, do we not?" Law replied.

"But will three of them be willing to tell us or allow the others two to tell us?" Nami asked.

"Of course we'll tell you."

They looked to the door to see all five of the Vinsmoke siblings standing there.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING!" Chopper yelled.

"Do you honestly think we're going to rest when we should be planning a way to stop our father?" Ichiji said walking into the room and slumping into a chair.

"You guys look horrible. Go back to bed, we can plan later," Robin said.

"No," Sanji said.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Chopper and Luffy hollered.

"SANJI JUST DENIED ROBINS WISH!" Usopp said, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"We can rest on the Sunny, when we leave to catch up with Judge. Right now, we need to stock the ship with supplies and try to figure out where he went first," Sanji continued.

Nami walked up to Sanji. "He wouldn't deny my wishes," she said in a slightly high pitched seductive tone as she placed a hand on his chest. "Would you, Sanji-kun? Hmmm?"

"That's not fair. Being cute is cheating," Sanji replied.

"So will you go back to bed?"

"Nami-san, I~"

Nami cut him off with a kiss. "Please, for me? You really do look exhausted."

"First off," Zoro began, "WOULD THE TWO OF YOU GET A FRIGGIN ROOM! Second, exhausted is an understatement. They can barely stand on their own."

"Shut up, Marimo."

"Sanji, I find your nickname for him to be a bit insulting," Yonji said, who was leaning against the back of Ichiji's chair for support.

"What about his nickname for me?" Sanji asked cocking a curled eyebrow to his younger brother.

"Which one?" Niji replied. "Stupid cook? Love cook? Pervert cook? Shitty cook? Pervert Prince? Prince of morons? ...Weakling cook?"

"He's never called me that!"

"You're right! I called you that," Niji teased.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." **(Sorry, I had to... if you get my reference ;) Take a guess answer in the next chapter.)**

"Well, as long as you don't direct that to Nami-san, Robin-chan, or any other girl.... Then I'll have to kick your ass."

"Normally I'd say 'hell yes' to a good fight... but I just don't feel up to it right now," Niji said leaning against the wall.

Chopper walked up to Sanji and transformed to heavy point. "I'M YOUR DOCTOR AND I SAID TO GET BACK TO BED! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE AS BAD AS ZORO!" he said leaning in so he was inches from Sanji's face.

"Hey, Raccoon Dog, don't you know you're not supposed to raise you patience's blood pressure or stress them out? Yelling at them can't be too smart," Ichiji said.

"Well, now you've done it," Sanji said chuckling wrapping an arm around Nami's waist.

"I'M A REINDEER!"

"Sanji-kun?!" Nami exclaimed as she threw herself in front of him and catching him in her arms before he could fall to the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Tired. Cold." Sanji muttered, his forehead resting on Nami's shoulder.

Zoro walked over to the two. He pinched Sanji's ear and pulled it.

"Want cigarette. Wine be nice to. Or cuddle Nami-san," Sanji continued to mutter random incomplete sentences, not even phased by Zoro trying to annoy him.

"Yup, he's out of it," Zoro said letting go of Sanji's ear.

"Leave him alone and help me get him to the bed," Nami ordered as she glared at the swordsman.

"Why do I have to, bossy Witch!"

"Insult Nami-Swan and die," Sanji muttered.

"Unbelievable. He's half out of it and he's still trying to pick a fight with your swordsman," Reiju said.

"That's nothing, I've heard Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji, arguing with each other in their sleep before," Nami responded.

"I've got him, Nami," Chopper said, still in heavy point form, and took Sanji in his arms and laid him on Luffy's bed.

"All of you should get some rest," Luffy said. "We'll get the Sunny stocked up with supplies and set sail once Chopper and Law give you guys the okay."

"We can't wait that long," Yonji said, walking over to an empty chair.

"We're leaving as soon as you get supplies," Niji added sliding to the floor.

"Go talk to Mom, tell her we said to have a servant help you," Ichiji muttered laying across the arms of the chair and putting his hands behind his head.

The crew nodded once before heading out the door to leave the five siblings to rest.

Nami looked back to her prince. Sanji pulled his knees up to his chest, shivering in his sleep. She walked back to the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Feel better, my gentalcook," she said after kissing him on the cheek.

Luffy poked his head back in the door, "Nami?"

"I'm coming, Luffy. Keep it down, they need their rest," she replied walking back to the door and pulling it closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait to hear what you think of it!
> 
> If you have any requests for other One Piece fics let me know and I'll see what I can do :) (However I'm not one for writing smut so if you want a ship fic I'll write one but it might not live up to your expectations when it comes to that. That said, Sorry in advance.


	26. Chapter 25

Sanji sat up, removing a wet cloth from his forehead.

"Sanji, you're awake," Chopper said as he examined Ichiji, who was still sitting in the chair he fell asleep in. "Thank goodness. You guys have been out for a while now. How are you feeling?"

"Where's Nami-san?"

"Right here," Nami said, carrying a tray of food into the room. She placed the tray in front of Sanji before sitting next to him. "Eat," She added wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You haven't had anything since yesterday."

"Yesterday...?"

"Chopper said you guys were out awhile."

"I can't believe we slept that long," Niji said stretching his arms above his head.

"I can't believe you slept on the floor," Sanji said taking a bite of food.

"Shut up, Sanji. I didn't feel like walking any farther."

"You guys keep ignoring my question!" Chopper hollered.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we feel like shit," Yonji said standing and reaching down and tried to lift the chair he was in. "This sucks. I can't even lift a lousy chair."

"I THOUGHT TRA-GUY AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR ENHANCEMENTS RIGHT NOW!" Chopper growled.

"Who's not listening to their doctors?" Law said following Sora into the room.

"Sanji's green brother!" Chopper yelled with frustration.

"My name's Yonji!"

"As well as Winch Green," Niji added.

"That's just a stupid nickname."

"Hey Luffy!"

"Zoro! Don't!" Sanji begged the swordsman, who was now standing in the door and looked down the hallway.

Zoro glanced to Sanji with a malicious grin.

"I really don't feel like coo~"

"DARTBOARD BROWS IS AWAKE!" Zoro deliberately yelled down the corridor.

The sound of footsteps could be heard running towards the room.

"SAAAAAANNNNNJIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"LUFFY! NO DON'T~!" Sanji hollered as his captain bounded into the room.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!" Luffy cried pouncing on the blond who quickly passed his tray of food to Nami to keep Luffy from dumping it.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING DARTBOARD BROWS!" Sanji's three brothers yelled at Zoro, veins popping out for their forehead.

"I told you his nicknames were more insulting than me calling him Moss Head or Miramo."

"Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"Then go to the kitchen and ask Cosette-Chwan to make you something!"

"But I want your cooking!"

"TO BAD! Ugh, I've got a headache." Sanji whined as he leaned into Nami and rested his head on her shoulder. Nami wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rested her cheek on his hair.

"Luffy, he's not in any condition to be up cooking. Especially for you, knowing how much you eat.

"Hey Luffy?"

"Hmmm?"

"When are we leaving? Have you guys got supplies?" Sanji asked, his head still on Nami's shoulder.

"Oh! That reminds me! I went to the Sunny and got these for you," Nami said pulling something out of her pocket. "Figured since you won't be cooking for a while to relieve some stress, you would need them."

"Thanks, Nami," Sanji said taking the box of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth as he pulled out his golden lighter.

Nami took the cigarette.

"Ask Chopper if it's okay first," she said seeing Sanji's disappointment.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be," Chopper said and Nami handed it back.

He lit the end of it and let out a breath of smoke. "When are we leaving?" He repeated.

"If Chopper gives you guys the okay, then tomorrow morning. We'd wait longer but you guys are right, we cannot waste time on this."

Sanji and the others nodded in agreement.

"Finish your food and get some more rest," Luffy said.

"Alright," The blond replied as Nami sat his tray back in front of him.

"I wish I was able to figure out what your father was planning," Sora said sadly, sitting next to Sanji. "I feel like I failed as your mother."

Sanji's head snapped up, "How could you say something like that? You're the best mother a kid could have."

"While I don't condone agreeing with the family failure... This is me caring... Sanji's right, Mom."

Yonji nodded.

"If anyone is to be accused of failing as our parent, it's Dad," Niji added.

"While typically we wouldn't even care if we died.... For a father to give his children abilities, that most people could only dream of having, and then take them for himself, that's just low even for Dad."

"'Low' is a major understatement, Yonji."

"You come up with a better word then!"

"Alright. Why don't you try 'a dick move'?" Sanji said cocking an eyebrow. "... No... even that is a major understatement.... Maybe.... Nope, that's still to nice.... Alright I've got nothing."

"Well yours was still better than Yonji's," Niji chuckled.

"Shut up," Yonji said throwing a pillow at Niji's face.

Sora chuckled, she was rather enjoying this new, teasing, brotherly side of her sons. "You boys really should get some more rest. Even Reiju is still sleeping."

"No I'm not. I'm just laying here listening to the civilized conversation between my four little brothers."

"Yes. It is quite nice, isn't it," Sora agreed with a smile. She stood up and walked to the door, "I'll be back after bit. I need to go talk too some of the maids and other workers about things they need to do while we're gone."

"While _we're_ gone?" Sanji repeated. "You're coming to?"

"Of course. Do you honestly expect me to let all five of my children leave the kingdom by themselves, in this condition, to go into battle? I believe Cosette wants to come as well."

"Cosette's coming?" Niji said quickly.

"Yes, will that be a problem?"

"N-no. I was just.... Why does she want to come? It's going to be dangerous."

"She figured Sanji won't be up to cooking for a while so she'd come along to do that. Also she would like to learn a bit more on cooking from your brother."

"Cooking's not something that can be taught, it's absorbed," Sanji said taking the last bite of food.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Yonji asked.

Sanji thought for a moment before replying, "maybe I'll show you what it means. Later, though. Right now I think I'm going to lay back down for a while."


	27. Chapter 26

Sanji and his siblings woke early the next morning, enhancements still not returned. Unlike before, Chopper wasn't waiting for them to wake.

"You think your friends are ready to leave?" Niji asked as they walked to the dining hall.

"More than likely. I think I can safely say that Luffy is and probably Marimo. Usopp will probably come up with some excuse to why he can't go.... 'Luffy, I think I'm coming down with 'I can't go help fight Sanji's dad or I'll die disease'," Sanji mocked.

They all laughed.

"But then he'll more than likely get all freaked out, being left alone with your solders as soon as we set sail and run to the edge of Germa where Luffy will have to grab him and pull him onto the Sunny with his Gum-Gum Usopp rescue...."

"That's not really a thing... Is it?" Ichiji asked, a tad bit concerned.

"No," Sanji chuckled. "I made it up. But Luffy does have this really bad habit of grabbing us from a really far distance and send us flying towards him.... You get used to it after awhile but it's still annoying... annnnd sometimes painfull."

"I can see annoying... but how's it painfull?" Niji asked as they walked up to the dining hall doors.

"Lets put it this way... Sometimes I think Luffy thinks he's playing a game of Rubber Man Bowling or human dominos... or human darts.... Something like that anyways. Although if he ever hurts Nami-Swan or Robin-Chwan doing that, I'll kick his ass!" Sanji said opening one of the doors.

"SAAAAANNJIIIII!" Luffy hollered, rocketing over to his friend.

He would have tackled Sanji in the process but the blond had Sky Walked out of the way. Instead, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji were now piled on top of each other, with Luffy sitting on them.

"Hehehe, Sorry," Luffy laughed, grabbing his hat off the floor and getting to his feet.

"You don't sound sorry!" Yonji said through clenched teeth.

"Does he ever?" Sanji teased as he landed behind his rubbery captain while Reiju silently chuckled.

"Not having an exoskeleton really sucks. That hurt," Niji complained,rubbing the back of his head.

"SANJI!" came a high pitched, angry (yet adorable), reindeer's voice from behind the blond. "I thought I told you NO SKY WALKING!"

"Sky Walk has nothing to do with genetic enhancements!" Sanji said turning on his heels to face Chopper.

"I don't care! No Sky Walk, no fighting Zoro, no kicking Luffy for stealing food, nothing! As soon as we set sail the five of you are resting!"

"We've rested long enough," Ichiji said, picking Chopper up by the back of his shirt as he walked to the table, followed by his siblings.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here."

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN!!!" Sanji said running to the Navigator, with hearts in his eyes, who had just entered the dinning hall with Sora, Cosette, Robin, Brook, and Franky.

"Hi Sanji-kun. Feeling any better today?"

"I am now that you're here!"

"Love sick moron."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, MOSS HEAD!"

"Zoro, Sanji! I just said no fighting!"

"I SAID YOU'RE A LOVE SICK MORON!"

"Sanji-kun? Would you mind grabbing this bag for me? It's really heavy."

"Anything for you, Nami my dear!" Sanji said turning away from the fight.

"You're hopeless," Nami muttered as Sanji walked behind her to pick up a bag she had sat on the floor.

"And by hopeless, you mean, hopelessly in love?!" Sanji said leaning around Nami to kiss her on the cheek.

"If you say so," She smiled before returning the kiss.

"Lucky ass failure," Yonji said under his breath.

"No kidding," Niji agreed slouching in his chair.

Ichiji silently nodded, not taking his eyes off Nami.

"That bag needs taken to the Sunny. You wouldn't mind doing that for me would you, Sanji-kun?"

"Right away, Nami-Swan!" Sanji said running to the doors. He slide to a stop and turned to his siblings. "Y-you guys wouldn't happen to know where the keys to these wristlets are... would you?" He chuckled scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"I gave their location to Nami," Reiju replied.

"Yes. I sto~ I mean, went and got them yesterday with Law's help," She said ramaging through her pockets. "Now where did I.... Here they are!" She walked over to Sanji, who sat the bag back down and held out his arms so she could unlock the golden explosives. "There, now we're all free to go home, together," Nami smiled.

"Thanks, Nami-san," Sanji smiled back.

"Now, why don't we all get to the Sunny. I think it's about time we leave.... But first, do any of you know where he might have went first?" Nami asked turning to the other Vinsmokes.

They glanced at each other, unsure on what to say.

Sora pirked up, "There's this kingdom towards the west of the North Blue.... It is said to have been the first region to rebel against Germa when it ruled the North Blue. I hadn't noticed it before but it seems we have been heading for that Kingdom this for a while now."

"I was looking at a map earlier today. I think I know what Kingdom you're talking about. We're about a two day sail from there, with the right weather conditions of course."

"Alright! Then let's get going!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Wow, Bro, slow down. We have one more Super important things to take care of first." Franky said before turning to Sanji's siblings. "Do you guys have your Raid Suits with you?"

"Always do," they replied, holding up the little cylinders.

"I've been in your lab, doing research with Chopper, Usopp, and Law. We didn't find what we were looking for, but we do think that they might be able to help you enhancements return faster, starting with your healing."

"So in other words, it would probably be best if you wear them at all times until they return," Law said.

"Oi, weakling," Niji said lightly kicking Sanji in the shin. "Do you have yours?"

"Yeah, Yeah. It's in my pocket."

"Sanji has one too!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes turning to stars. "I wanna see! Let me try it!" He ran over to Sanji, jumped in his lap, and wrapped his arms and legs around the blond. "Let me try it! I want one! Sanji! Please!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Sanji yelled trying to shove Luffy off of him, but his rubbery body wouldn't allow it.

"Don't be stupid, Straw Hat. They're genetically linked to the user," Ichiji said.

"I don't care! I wanna try it!"

"GENETICALLY LINKED MEANS YOU CAN'T! We're the only ones who can use them," Yonji said.

"Sooooooo they're mystery suits!" Luffy said smaking his fist to his hand.

"NO! They're~"

"Niji, just don't. He's to dense to understand," Sanji interrupted. "The more you try to make him understand the more brain cells you'll feel like you lost."

"I feel like I'm losing brain cells just watching him with you guys," Yonji stated.

"Luffy, stop fooling around! We're wasting time!"

Zoro walked up to Luffy, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him off of Sanji. "Nami's right. The longer we wait the more likely he'll have moved on to the next kingdom."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO KICK HIS ASS!" Luffy said happily jumping with one fist in the air.

"AYE CAPTAIN!"


	28. Chapter 27

Sanji stopped outside the entrance of the castle, looked at both Chopper and Law apologetically, which earned him confused expressions, before turning to his brothers with a grin. "Race ya!" He said throwing Zoro the bag he was caring for Nami and running for the Sunny.

"HAY!" Ichiji hollered as he and Yonji chased after him.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Yonji added.

Niji however grinned his evil smirk. "Ste~" he began to say. "DAMN IT! I FORGOT! SANJI GET BACK HERE! STOP BEING AN ASSHAT!"

"You're ones to talk!" Sanji said over his shoulder with a laugh.

"SANJI! I SAID NO RUNNING!"

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO CARRY YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BAG! STUPID EYEBROWS!"

Reiju was laughing through this... that was until Zoro's last comment. "Watch it. I'm beginning to see why you irritate Sanji so much," she said before walking ahead of the group.

Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed ahold of two trees, "Guuum Guuum ROCKET!"

"Luffy!"

"See ya!" Luffy laughed before realizing that he rocketed to far. "Woooaaaaaagh! Too far, too far!" He said reaching to grab the railing of the Sunny but it was to lair.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Sanji hollered as he slide to a halt, followed by Ichiji, Yonji, then Niji. "Damn it," he said slipping off his shoes. "Don't let me forget to kick his ass!" He added diving into the water.

"Aren't you supposed to be the fastest?" Yonji said glancing at Niji.

"Shut up. You guys cheated."

"Sanji started it."

"Just because you boys never got a chance to be children doesn't mean you need to act like children now," Sora chuckled as the rest of the group came of to the edge of the Germa ships.

Sanji used a combination of 'Blue Walk' and 'Sky Walk' to get him and Luffy out of the water and onto the Sunny. "Do that again and I'll kill you!"

"Sorry," Luffy laughed after being thrown onto the deck.

Sanji shook his head irritably before looking up to his brothers with a grin, "I win!"

"You cheated!" They said flying down to the Straw Hats ship.

"I did nothing you wouldn't have done," Sanji replied. "Sky Walk."

"Where are you going?" Yonji asked.

"To help the girls over," He answered as Carrot jumped to the Sunny, Robin used her Devil Fruit powers, and Reiju her Reid Suit.

"These three got over just fine," Ichiji said.

"Yeah well Nami-Swan, Cosette-Chwan, and Mom still need to get on!" He said landing in front of Cosette. He held out a hand to her and slightly bowed. "May I assist y~" he began but before he could finish someone had shoved him to the ground. He looked up to see Niji lifting Cosette, who looked terrified, into his arms and began flying her to the ship but stopped when Sanji started yelling at him. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND STILLING THE BEST PART! FIRST BROOK AND NOW YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY!"

Niji looked down at his younger brother and replied with his mischievous grin, "I think I'm adorable."

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Oh please, you can't even kick your swordsman's ass."

Sanji pretended to ignore that last comment, "Your scaring her! Or did you forget that you threw a plate at her."

"Uhhh," Niji glanced down at her with an 'oh, shit' expression.

"That's what I thought," Sanji said before turning to Nami. "I should be able to carry both you and Mom."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Nami asked, eyes filled with concern.

"I feel fine right now, just can't use Diable Jambe."

"O-okay."

"Sanji, that won't be neces~" Sanji interrupted Sora, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the sky before reaching his free hand out for Nami.

"Room," Law said before teleporting the rest of the crew down to the ship. "Wouldn't it have been easier and better on you if I just teleported everyone down...?"

"Shut up. I was trying to keep you from using to much energy if you didn't need to."

"Sooo, Sanji... where's the kitchen?" Yonji asked.

Sanji looked up at him skeptical as he sat Nami and Sora on the ground, "why?"

Yonji replied with a grin, "I'm going to go trash it."

"You are not," Sora said sternly.

"P-prince N-Niji?" Cosette stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Niji said letting her down.

"What?" Cosette said, eyes wide with shock.

"Nothing!" Niji quickly replied.

Sanji glanced at his brother, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Zoro, raise the anchor!" Luffy began excitedly.

"Got it!"

"Frankly take the helm!"

"Super!"

"Sanji, Usopp! Unfrail the sails!"

"NO! Don't you dare, Sanji!" Chopper said. "I'll do it!"

"Chopper, I'm fine."

"I told the five of you that you're resting as soon as we got on the ship!"

"Does working in the kitchen count as resting?"

That earned Sanji a dark glare. He ignored it and headed for the kitchen.

"Sanji-sama, I can make dinner! You should listen to your doctor," Cosette said. "I'm sorry!" She quickly added with a bow, "that was out of line! I'm merely a servant. It is not my place~"

"Cosette-Chan!" Sanji interrupted. "You did nothing wrong. I'm a pirate! Last I checked Pirates are in a lower class then servants. Besides it's not a crime to be concerned, is it?"

"N-no.... But~"

"But nothing. But... if you want you can help me. I'm going to make a snack or something."

"O-okay."

"PUDDING!" Luffy hollered in a slightly high pitched tone. "SANJI, I WANT PUUUUUDDDDDDIIINNNNG! MAKE ME PUDDING!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked to the kitchen.

"CHOCOLATE!" Niji added.

"Chocolate? Why not vanilla?" Ichiji asked.

"Or banana?" Yonji added.

"Strawberry, is delicious too," Reiju interjected.

"I like butterscotch," Nami said.

"French vanilla, is my favorite," Robin said walking up behind Nami.

"Cotton candy!" Chopper drooled.

"Chopper, I don't think there is cotton candy flavored pudding," Zoro said. "But if the idiot is marking pudding he better make caramel."

"And red velvet," Brook stated.

"I don't care what he makes as long as it's super good."

"Just as long as it's not that bread pudding crap. Who ever invented bread should of had their hearts ripped out of their chests."

"How about rice pudding, Law?" Sanji asked standing in front of the kitchen door.

"It's better than bread."

"Sanji, don't forget dirt pudding!"

"Why the hell would anyone eat pudding made from dirt, Long Nose."

"Okay, you three better get you butts in here right now before I kick them."

"What did we do?"

"Niji! Dirt pudding is not made from actual dirt. It's french vanilla pudding with two layers chocolate cookies crumbled into a fine powder, one under the pudding and one on top and gummy worms stuck into it."

"Sanji's is a crew favorite," Nami added.

"Nami! What are you talking about! All of Sanji's food is a crew favorite!" Luffy interjected.

"Yes but right now we're talking about pudding."

"If anyone needs Cosette-Chan or I, we'll be in the kitchen," Sanji said before opening the door for Cosette and following her in.

"Nami," Luffy whined, "are we setting sail or not?"

"Yes, Luf~"

"Wait a moment," Sora interrupted before turning to her son, "Aren't you boys forgetting something? Well technically someone?"

"Shit! Niji go ge~" Ichiji said.

"I can't use Stealth."

"You can still fly!"

"So can you!"

"Would you annoying little brats shut up! Your mother already took care of it!"

Everyone looked up to the new comer, some with shock on their faces.


	29. Chapter 28

Sanji sat a large bowl of chocolate pudding on the table, next to the vanilla and strawberry, while everyone began to filter into the kitchen.

"We're just about done. I'm finishing up Nami's butterscotch. And Cosette-chan is adding the final touches to the dirt pu~."

"Sanji-kun, we've got a surprise!" Nami interrupted.

"You coming to watch me cook is the only surprised I need," Sanji said, his eyes turning to hearts as he spun around to face his love, "Nami-Swaaaaa~" He paused as the heart eyes broke and turned back to his blue eyes "....n? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, OLD GEEZER!"

"Stop your yelling, Little Brat. I've been here the whole time."

"What!"

"Yeeeeaaah, we might of had him locked in one of the empty rooms," Ichiji said as Yonji and Niji scratched the back of their heads, and chuckling innocently.

"That explains why we didn't find him when we went down to the dungeon the other day," Sanji muttered.

"We weren't allowed to tell you, Sanji. But I managed to convince your father not to lock him up in the dungeon," Sora said, brushing Sanji's bangs out of his face.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No need. You know I'd do anything for my Sweet Little Prince."

"You say Sweet Little Prince, I say Annoying Little Brat," Zeff said as Sanji turned back to the pudding on the stove.

"Shut up, Old Man," he growled just before something long and hard hit him on the top of the head.... Or rather kicked him on the top of the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Sanji hollered turning back around.

"FOR NOT TELLING MY I WAS RAISING A FREAKIN PRINCE!"

"IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"No? Well, it is now! Isn't it?"

Sanji couldn't answer, so he looked down at his feet.

"Isn't it?!"

"Yes," Sanji sighed. He was beginning to resent himself more and more for the trouble his secret had now caused everyone.

"What? You wanna speak a bit louder so we can hear you?"

"Yes! Okay! I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys! I hate myself for not telling you. I've hated myself for it ever since I meant all of you!" He turned back to the stove and turned the burner off, "But... I couldn't tell any of you.... For several reasons...."

"Why?"

"Father made him swear he would never tell anyone Sanji was his son," Reiju chimed in.

"It's not just that, Reiju," Sanji said quietly. "Wait?" Sanji perked up. "How did you...?"

"I was outside father's room that day. I heard the whole thing. I overheard a lot of conversation when we were kids. Not entirely on purpose but...."

"What kind of conversations?" Sora asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well... one in particular still sticks out to me.... A certain... argument between you and Dad... before the boys were born...."

Sora's eyes went wide.

"Speaking of which.... I think there's a certain talk with the boys that's long overdue."

"What are you talking about, Reiju?" Yonji asked taking a seat on the bench along the wall.

"Before Dad gave you guys your enhancements.... He and Mom had an argument about it. She didn't like that he was trying to take away your emotions."

"I human without emotion is not a human at all," Sora explained. "I didn't want that for my children."

"But you went through with the surgery anyway?" Usopp asked. "That's messed up." Usopp turned around when someone tapped his shoulder, only to be greeted with a foot to the face.

"SHE WASN'T GIVEN A CHOICE!" Sanji hollered at him.

"No..." Sora agreed as Sanji walked back to the stove after sitting the bowl of butterscotch pudding on the table. "But...I did make a choice afterwards."

The four brothers looked at their mother, all unsure of what she was talking about.

"As a last desperate attempt to save her four unborn children from an emotionless, inhuman life... mother took a deadly drug."

"Poison?" Sanji muttered.

"Reiju nodded before continuing. "It wasn't supposed to affect all of you enhancements, just make sure your emotion remained intact...." she turned to Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, "But you three continued to grow stronger and more ruthless with every passing day, while Mom got sicker and sicker.... She was beginning to think her actions was pointless.... But then Sanji started to feed animals and preferred playing over training.... He soon began to sneak into the kitchen and tried teaching himself to cook. He'd sneak off to the hospital to visit Mom without Father's permission and take her food. It made Father furious. Sanji was growing... to be kind... to care.... even after being told the drug didn't affect your genetics... Sanji was still frowning to be, in Father's eyes... a failure."

Sanji was now turned to the counter he was now standing in front of, and clutching to top. He spoke slowly as he took in a mouth full of smoke and let it out, "So what you're saying is... it's my fault.... It's my fault Mom got sick.... It's my fault she almost died...." He then added under his breath, "just like everything else.

"What?" Sora said walking to where he was standing. "No. Of course not!" She stood next to him by the counter. Not taking her eyes off him, she waited for him to look at her. He didn't, instead he stared at his hands still clutch to the counter top. "Look at me..." she finally said. "Sanji, Look at me," she repeated reaching up and taking his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her. "It. Was. Not. You're. Fault. You. Did. Not. Make. Me take that drug. It was my choice and I don't regret it one bit. I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again. Understood?"

Sanji didn't respond.

"You May be your fathers greatest failure but you are my greatest creation. And I wouldn't trade that for anything."

She turned to her other sons, who began to protest, "what about us?"

"Sorry, boys, but you're your father's greatest creation."

"Hey!"

"I'm only teasing."

"I hope you don't think you got out of answering my question just because the subject got changed," Zeff said folding his arms across his chest. "Why couldn't you tell anyone? Or rather,what was the other reason?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji sighed. "I... I just...."

"You just what?"

"I thought by not telling you guys... I was... protecting you.... I thought if no one knew who I really was then Judge would never find me... then he'd never be able to harm anyone I cared about.... I never thought my past would catch up with me this soon...." He finished in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is continued in the next because it was late when I wrote it and I forgot where I was going with it.


	30. Chapter 29

(We interrupt this chapter for a quick completion of the previous chapter)

"I never thought my past would catch up with me this soon...."

Luffy looked at Sanji, who was still facing the counter. "We protect each other, Sanji. Your problems are our problems. Your fight is our fight. That's how it's always been and that's how it always will be. It doesn't matter what your past is, you know that."

"You should know that better than any of us, Sanji-kun. I can't count the number of times you saved us in tight situations."

"Yeah, that time in Alabasta when we all got caught by Crocodile," Usopp said.

"I had help."

"But it was your plan," Chopper interjected.

"When you snuck on board the Sea Train and freed Usopp and I from CP9."

"I snuck aboard the train to save Robin, not my fault you two were idiots and got yourselves caught."

"That time on Skypia when you took the hit for Usopp and I letting us escape from Enel and his lightning."

"And we can't forget that day on Drum Island When you threw yourself in front of that avalanche to save Nami and I. That was a stupid move, by the way. Next time you do something like that warn me."

"Yeah, don't need you breaking your back again," Chopper lectured.

"He broke his back," Niji said with a grin.

"Shut up. I barely broke it."

"How do you barely break your back?" Yonji asked.

"It was just a crack, obviously. I'm still able to walk aren't I?"

"Miraculously. He overexerted himself. Running around and fighting. Not to mention before that you already needed surgery on it."

"Yeah, just a crack, sure," Ichiji chuckled. "That's why you needed surgery on it."

"Go eat your pudding on the deck! All three of you!"

"Don't feel like it," Niji grinned before eating a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

"Yeah. Besides we're royals. A royal should never eat outside," Yonji added.

"Out!" Sanji yelled as the three brothers got to their feet and ran out of the kitchen laughing. Sanji sat down in the chair next to Nami with a sigh. "...? Niji took the whole bowl of chocolate pudding with him didn't he?"

"Yup," Some of the crew said as the others said "I believe so."

Sanji stood back up running out the door while yelling, "Niji, I'm going to kick your ass! That chocolate pudding is for everyone! Get back here!"

* * *

(Now, back to our regularly scheduled chapter!)

"Uh... Sanji, what are you doing?" Yonji asked.

"Taking a nap."

"On the grass?" Niji added.

Niji and Yonji had just walked into the deck from the boys' dorm to find Sanji laying on the ground under one of Nami's tangerine trees.

"Go away."

"Don't feel like it."

"Is that your reply to everything, Niji?"

"No.... Well, only to you."

"I thought napping was the Pirate Hunter's thing," Ichiji said coming out of Chopper's office with the little doctor standing on his shoulders.

"Sanji!" He growled jumping to the deck.

"What, Chopper? You wanted us to rest and that's what I'm doing."

"I also told you to wear your raid suit!"

"Sorry Chopper, but that's not going to happen."

"Your siblings are wearing theirs'!"

"I'm never putting that thing on again."

"Where is it?!"

"I'm not telling you. You'll make them put it on me while I'm sleeping or something."

"No, I'm going to make you put it on now!"

"Saaaanjiiiii!" Luffy hollered rocketing to the tree. He was then joined by Usopp. "Please!" They begged, starry eyed.

"No!"

"But it would look so cool! I wanna see it!" Luffy wined.

"You already have!"

"I did?"

"Yes! All of you did!"

"I don't care! I wanna see it again! And Chopper said you had to wear it!"

"Ugh! Fine! Just shut up already," he said getting to his feet and taking the raid suit out of his pocket.

"Yay!"

"But it's going to the bottom of the ocean first chance I get to throw it there."

"Then I'll go get it," Luffy said.

"I'LL LET YOU DROWN!"

"But it looks too cool to through away!" Usopp said.

"Shut up or I'll throw you overboard!" Sanji said, inches from the sniper's face, before heading to the kitchen.

"Sanji, wait a sec," Niji called after him. Sanji stopped is his tracks. "If you were never going to wear your raid suit again then... why are you carrying it around in your pocket?"

"To keep it away from you three!" He growled before fumbling, in annoyance, with the headphones to get them off his head and threw them on the ground. He then sky walked to the door of the kitchen.

"Hey, Ichi? Thank we should take these back to him?" Yonji asked picking up the headphones.

"No, we've tormented him enough for now. We'll irritate him some more later. After he and Cosette make dinner.... ! Niji, where are you going?"

Niji stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to his older brother. "Nothing! I'm just... I'm... going to see if they have any chocolate!" He said before running to the kitchen while muttering, "Yeah... that's what I'm doing...."

"That was weird," Yonji staighted watching as the door closed behind Niji. "He's been acting strange since we left Germa."

"It's been a bit longer then that. But you're right."

"Wonder what's gotten into him."

Just then, everyone's head turned to a yelling Nami, who came running to the front of the ship.

"Furl the sails! There's a huge storm coming!"

* * *

"Hehehe, that was fun," a certain pirate with a straw hat laughed, a giant grin spreading across his face.

"YOU NEARLY GOT US ALL KILLED, LUFFY," Nami yelled, giving him a well deserved punch on the head.

The straw hats and their allies sat around the kitchen table as Sanji and Cosette finished up dinner.

"If you're not going to wear these, Sanji, at least put them around your neck," Ichiji said walking up behind Sanji and shoving the yellow headphones in his face.

"Bug off," Sanji said looking up from the pot of curry he was stirring, which irritated Ichiji so he shoved them onto Sanji's head as he carried the pot to the table. Sanji silently growled and pushed them off his ears and onto his shoulders before dishing out everyone's food. "Does anyone know where Niji ran off to?" He asked as a loud crash of thunder sent vibrations through the Thousand Sunny.

"Last we saw him he ran in here for more chocolate," Yonji said.

"Yeah, but he left right before everyone else came in, just before the~" Sanji trailed of, unsure if what he just realized could be possible. "I'll be right back. Luffy, don't steal anyone's food," he warned.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked as Sanji began to leave the kitchen with a plate of food.

"None of your business, Marino!" He stepped out into the pouring rain, using the cape of his raid suit to keep the food dry and walked down the stairs to the boys' dorm.

The door slowly creaked open. He stepped into the dark room and looked around. Niji was sitting in the far corner of the room. His knees were pulled up to his chest, elbows on his knees, and hands pinning his headphones to his ears.

"Just as I thought," Sanji sighed under his breath.

He walked over to his older brother and sat the plate in front of him. Niji looked up with a slight jump, his eyes popping wide open.

"S-Sanji? What do you want?" He asked turning away with a light blush on his face.

"It's dinner time and you ran off, so I brought your food.

"How'd you find me?"

"It's kinda a small ship. Not that hard to find people.... plus I have my haki."

Niji burried his face in his arms at another crash of thunder, his body trembling.

"S-Sanji, wh-what is this?"

To any other person that question would not have made sense, but for Sanji... he knew exactly what his brother meant. He sighed as he sat next to Niji. He pulled his knees to his chest, laying his arms across them, he rested his chin on his arms. "It's fear, Niji," he answered softly.

Of course Niji would be afraid of thunder and lightning now that his emotions are intact. Who could blame him? He was forced to stay outside during thunderstorms as a child. Sometimes Judge even made him act as a lightning rod if the storm was really bad. Being strapped to a table with electrical wires stuck to his body was bad enough when training. But Judge would also order Niji to be locked out of the castle during thunder and electrical storms and nobody was ever aloud to let him back in until the storm passed. Who wouldn't be afraid of thunderstorms after a childhood like that.

"I... I don't... like it," Niji replies.

"Nobody does. Fear is not a fun thing."

"I... I never..."

"Felt like this before?" Sanji finished for him. "You were emotionless. What did you expect? You'd continue feeling nothing but anger and annoyance and only every negative emotion there is and nothing else?"

"I don't know. Maybe...."

"Fear is not a fun thing..."

"You already said that."

"Let me finish. Fear is not a fun thing but it can be a good thing."

"That doesn't make sense. Shut up and go back to the kitchen Weakling."

"It does. See, fear is scary. It's fear, it's supposed to be... however it can also be life saving."

"How so?"

"Well... take for example arachnophobia... otherwise known as the fear of spiders. Most people would say spiders are a ridiculous thing to fear.... However people have a good reason to fear them because some species are poisonous and can kill a person. Same thing with snakes, some are poisonous others are so big they can suffocate anything they can wrap around. My point is people tend to avoid the things they fear which could potentially save their life or someone else's. I don't think he'd ever admit it to us but I think that's Luffy's greatest fear."

"What's that?"

"Losing someone he cares about. I think Ace's death triggered it... well it was always there just never as obvious as it is now. His fear motivated him to become stronger. That's why we practically vanished off the face of the Earth for the past two years. We got separated and was supposed to meet up at the Sunny in three days. After Ace died he realized he wasn't strong enough, physically, to move onto the New World, none of us were, so he decided it would be best if we meant backup in two years and to spend those two years training. His fear didn't make him week, it pushed him to become stronger."

"I never... thought of it like that."

"You were never aloud to."

"Wait... Three days.... Two years.... Is that what the deal was with that picture in the paper of him was? Three D crossed out and the two Y?"

"Yup, he was telling us 'not three day but two years'. He knew that was the only way he could get the message to all of us."

"Who would've thought that idiot could come up with a plan like that?"

"I'm pretty sure Raleigh and Jinbe helped him out with the planning," Sanji laughed. "You really should eat, though," he added looking down at the plate.

"I'm not really hungry."

"I don't care. As long as I'm the chef on this ship nobody is going without food. Now, I have to go make sure Luffy is not stealing everyone's food. When I come back you best be eating and I better not find out you waisted any of it." He stood up and walked to the door but turned back, "One more thing, just tell her already. You'll never know if you don't say something."

"Tell who what?" Niji asked, finally looking up, only to find Sanji had already left.


	31. Chapter 30

“What the Hell is taking that ero cook so long?” Zoro complained taking a drink of sake.

He probably went to find Niji,” Nami answered. “You know how he is about making sure everyone eats.”

Ichiji and Yonji glanced at each other before turning to Zoro. “Ero cook?”

“Ignore him. If you haven't noticed they're always calling each other names.”

“Yes, we have noticed, Princess Cat Burglar,” Yonji replied.

“We just haven't heard that one yet.”

Reiju and Nami turned to Yonji skeptically.

“What?”

“Are you feeling okay?” Reiju asked.

“Other than a lack of genetic enhancements, I'm great. Why?”

“Well, _your highness_ , last I checked, I'm hardly a princess. I know Sanji thinks I am, but that's Sanji, he thinks every girl is a princess.”

“On the contrary,” Ichiji chuckled.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Robin rested her chin in her plam, smiling, as she could see where this was going.

“Are you not our brother's girlfriend?” Yonji asked.

“As of recently, yes. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Nami, Sanji, weather he likes it or not, is infact a Prince!” Ichiji started.

“Would you boys stop beating around the bush and answer the poor girls question?!” Sora finally jumped in. “What they are saying is you are dating a Prince. Which means, if you two were to get married, well that would make you a princess.”

“You're no fun,” the two brothers muttered.

“Yeah, I guess that's true…. I haven't even thought of that.”

“Why do I not believe that,” Usopp said under his breath, earning him a punch to the head. “What was that for?!”

“What possible alternative motive do you think I have for being with Sanji-kun!”

“Money,” Law chimed in bluntly. “Black Leg _is_ a Prince of the most powerful and richest kingdom in the North Blue. Aren't you the one that has a treasure obsession, Miss. Cat Burglar?”

Nami's eyes turned to berry symbols at the very moment Sanji kicked the door open and began yelling at Luffy.

“GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF NAMI-SWAN'S FOOD! … AND ICHIJI'S!” He added as a rubbery arm snapped to Luffy's mouth.

“Sanji-kun!” Nami said jumping onto the blond and rapped her arms and legs around him.

“Nami-san?!” He said wide eyed as he stepped back to catch his balance.

“Sanji's getting used,” Yonji laughed.

“Poor bastard,” Ichiji chuckled.

“You two have been around Zoro too long,” Chopper giggled.

“Tell me I'm not the only one that noticed eyebrows lost his balance?”

“Just because I have the best balance on the crew doesn't mean I don't lose it once in a while!”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“You try having a beautiful swan throw herself at you unexpectedly! Oh wait! No girl would ever throw herself at someone like you!”

“That's it!” Zoro stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

“Luffy has a better chance at getting a girl than you!”

“Chopper, give my back my swords!” Zoro said realizing that his three swords were no longer sitting next to him because the little reindeer had swiped them as the swordsman was reaching for them.

“No! I told you two no fighting!”

“Uh, Nami-san? Not that I mind it, but what brought this on?” Sanji looked at the Navigator who was still clinging to him.

“Nothing,” she lied. “You just make me so happy.”

“I'm glad you feel that way,” Sanji smiled.

“Yup, he's being used. Yo-ho-ho,” Brook laughed.

“Well, I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind being used by her,” Yonji said eyes turning to hearts.

“She's taken!” Sanji-kun growled as Ichiji nodded in agreement with Yonji.

“I told Niji I'd be right back after I checked to make sure Luffy wasn't stee~ling,” Sanji trailed off when he looked up at the table, a curled brow beginning to twitch.

“What's the matter, Sanji-kun,” Nami asked as everyone looked at the table.

“LUUUFFYYY!”

All the food was gone, a few plates were missing, and a certain captain sat in his seat, ten times his original size.

“That was delicious! Thanks Sanji!”

“You gluttonous pig! That food was for everyone!” Sanji said as he and Zeff kicked him on the head, followed by a punch to the face from Yonji. “Do we have any more sea prison stone handcuffs? Or is the only pair on Germa with Caesar?”

“Sorry bro, that was the only pair. We got those back at Punk Hazered.”

“Why is everyone so angry all the sudden?” Luffy pouted.

“GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!” Sanji's yelled, sending a now normal sized Luffy flying through the door with another kick. “Damn it, now I have to make more just so everyone else can eat,” he said walking to the fridge. “Thank God, one place food can be safe from that idiot.”

“Well that puts a whole new meaning to the phrase 'kicked out’,” Yonji laughed.

“Hey! What the Hell are you doing Old Geezer?!”

Zeff had grabbed Sanji by the scarf of his raid suit and was now dragging him to the door.

“You said you told your brother you'd be right back, did you not? I'll cook. I didn't raise you to break promises!”

“I refuse to be kicked out of my own kitchen!”

“Stop your whining or I'll kick you, Little Brat!”

“I'm not a Little Brat anymore!” He said as Zeff shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him.

“Sanji! You used armament haki! That hurt!” Luffy, who was now sitting cross legged on the deck, whined.

“It was supposed to! Go to the Crow's nest and keep watch! And if I find you in the kitchen before I give you permission, I'll kick your ass!” He then turned back to the kitchen and peaked in, “Nami-san, could you come here a second? I need that beautiful brain of yours.”

“Of course,” she said slightly confused.

Sanji held the door for her and ensured that it was closed tight, hoping no one inside could hear.

“What is it, Sanji-kun?”

“Can you tell about when this storm will end?”

“That's an odd request coming from you.”

“I know. Er, this way.”

Nami followed Sanji down the stairs and to the mast where they both sat on the bench. Sanji wrapped his cape around her so she'd stay dry.

“Is this helping you at all?” Nami asked gesturing to the raid suit.

“I just put it on a few hours ago. It's not going to work instantly, but I haven't felt so dizzy or tired or anything sense I put it on, so I guess.”

“That's good, I don't want you doing anything you don't want to unless it helps. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

“I really shouldn't be saying anything but telling you should be fine…. It turns out, now that his emotions are intact… Niji's… well…. He's going to kill me if he finds out I told anyone…. He's not a big fan of thunderstorms.”

“He's afraid of thunder?”

“More like petrified of it and lightning. It's not his fault. Growing up, Judge tortured them almost as much as he did me…. No, it _was_ as much, maybe more. We were all abused or neglected by him one way or another, they just never thought of it like that. Niji was basically treated like Frankenstein and used as a lightning rod….” He glanced at Nami to see that she was smiling up at him. “What?”

“You're beginning to care for your wretched, cold-hearted, evil brothers, aren't you?”

Sanji laid his head against the mast and let out a smoke filled sigh, “They're the only ones I ever truly hated…. And yet… to even think that Judge would give them powers and so obviously favorite them over anyone else, only to steal that power for himself… and admit that in doing so it could have very easily killed, not only the one he hates, but also the four he claimed to love…. It just pisses my off…. Yeah, they're still tormenting me but there's something... different about it. It's aggravating, yes… but in a good way. Despite how angry I am with him, I'm almost… glad Judge did this… while at the same time… I hate him more than ever for it. Is that even possible? Is it possible that he managed to take some confusing emotion away from me that I didn't even know existed until now? Those three, they're feeling things they never felt, saying things they never said, doing things they never did, and thinking in ways they never thought…. They had so much taken from them, more so then I did. I didn't even know that I had anything taken from me except for Mom…. Nothing seemed lost but… now I understand… something was missing…. You know, back at Alabasta, when we meant Ace. The connection he and Luffy had, it didn't make sense to me. For two brothers to get along like that, to want… no… need to protect each other. Amongst friends it made perfect sense… but to see brothers have that connection… it was impossible. We're quadruplets, aren't we supposed to have a similar relationship? Some sort of special connection like that? That's what everyone says, isn't it? When siblings are born on the same day of the same year they have a connection like no other siblings, right? So what happened? Then we found out Luffy and Ace weren't brothers through the same parents but by choice and it made so much more sense. Of course they weren't related by genetics **(sorry, “blood related” is false. You don't have the same blood as your parents, necessarily, or any other relative. It's genetics that makes a person biologically related and even that's at 50% or less (exception to this rule are identical twins). So next time a relative you don't consider family pulls the “we're blood” cared… you're not, you just have a very small amount of their DNA. That hardly makes you family. Having an unbreakable bond like Ace,** **Sabo** **, and Luffy as well as the Straw Hats, that's what make two people family, not blood or DNA…. Sorry, back to the story.)** No siblings are that close unless they're siblings by choice…. Was I wrong in thinking that? Which is the real them? The ones I knew when I was eight? Or the ones I'm seeing now? But what does it matter to even try to answer that? Soon our enhancements will be back and they'll be the same cold-hearted basterds from a few days ago. I know it's selfish, especially with the fight we'll soon be facing, but… I don't want their enhancements coming back if it means they lose their emotions again.”

“I get it. I may never have been in your situation, nor will I ever be, so I'll never fully understand what you're feeling… but I get what you're saying. Now, I believe you wanted to know how long this weather will last. See those clouds in the distance?”

“The ones that aren't as dark as the rest?”

“Yup. That's a thin spot where the storm isn't so bad. That should reach us in about an hour. I'll have to check on it again then to know for sure if it will be done shortly after or pick up again. I don't think it will pick back up but just to be on the safe side.”

“Yeah, better safe than sorry. But your beautiful brain is never wrong.”

“If that's true then how did we get out of the Grand Line without my knowing?”

“That wasn't your fault.”

“I should have realized it,” Nami sighed getting to her feet.

Sanji stood up and spun her around to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “I may beg to differ and consider you the most perfect person on this planet, but nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes once in awhile. I wasn't happy about it at first, but you not noticing we were off course was the absolute, most perfect mistake anyone could have made. If you didn't, I would never have gone back to Germa which means I would never have gotten to see Mom again and find out she was alive. If you had noticed none of this would have happened. I resented it at first, but I'm glad it did. Out of all the wishes I have for you, I wish more than any of them that there was something I could do to let you see Bellemere again, the way you let me see my mother again.”

Nami threw her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

“Nami-san?!” His eyes widened with worry. Had he said something wrong?

“I love you, Sanji-kun.”

He let out a sigh of relief and returned the hug, “I love you too, Nami-Swan. Come on, you should get inside and get something to eat.”

“What about you? You haven't had anything yet.”

“I ate while I was cooking. Besides I was gone much longer than planned.”

“Yeah, go sit with Niji,” she said then gave him a quick kiss before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

“Stupid Luffy, stupid Zeff,” Sanji muttered as he closed the dorm room door. “Sorry, I took so long.”

“You didn't have to come back,” Niji said as Sanji sat back down next to him.

“I know. Decided to eat I see,” he said gesturing to the now empty plate.

“Maybe I was more hungry then I thought…. What was all that yelling awhile ago?”

“Luffy ate all the food and a plate or two, which he's paying for.”

“A plate? How the _H_ _ell_ did he mistake a plate for food?!”

“This is Luffy we’re talking about, wouldn't be the first time.”

“Tell me again why you joined his crew?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, we picked a real idiot to be our captain. But even so, he's a good captain. Reckless but when it comes right down to it, we couldn't have picked a better man to follow.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” he smiled widely. “Now,” he turned, sitting cross legged, to face Niji, “you going to tell her? Or should I do it for you?”

“Tell who what?”

“Cosette-chan! Who else?”

“Tell Cosette what?!”

“That you like her! What else?”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Don't play dumb!”

“I'm not!”

“You suck at lying,” Sanji said blatantly. “Tell her! You'll never know if you don't.”

“Is… that really what this is?”

“Right, I guess you wouldn't know what it is you're feeling.”

“This whole 'feeling’ thing is a bit new to me,” Niji chuckled.

“A bit?”

“Just a bit,” Niji nodded. “But,” his demeanor seemingly changed and he let out a sigh, “if that is what this is…. The way I've treated her…. She'd never….”

“Rule number one, _never assume!_ There is no way of knowing without asking her directly.”

“She's terrified of me! You said so yourself!”

“That's because you never gave her a reason to not be afraid of you. Have you apologized for the plate thing yet?”

“N-no…”

“That will help. After you do, well before that actually, starting as soon as this storms done, be nice to her. Offer to help her with stuff.” He reached for Niji's goggles, “and take these goggles off!”

“Hey! Give those back! I need those!”

“For what? You don't have your enhancements, so your electricity can't damage your eyes. **(Obviously I made this up. I just feel like there is a reason** **Niji** **has worn goggles sense he was a kid when** **Ichiji** **didn't constantly wear sunglasses growing up, well that's a small reason but I do feel like they're meant to be of some sort of protection or something other than to just look cool (** **Usopp's** **aren't just for looks after all so why would** **Niji's** **be? Then again I'm probably just thinking to much again.)**

“I… I guess not….” He replied as Sanji stood up and walked to the door. “Where are you going?!”

“To hide these until you actually need them.”

“Don't you dare!” Niji hollered running after him.

“Shit,” Sanji muttered before running out of the room.

“Sanji! Get back here!”

“Move it, Geezer!” Sanji said running past Zeff on the stairs followed by Niji.

“Watch it ya Little Brats!”

Sanji ran into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.

“Damn you, Sanji!”

“You know, there is another door, right?” Zoro said, walking pasted. “He can't guard both of them.”

Slowly, a grin etched across Niji's face. He then ran for the other side of the cabin.

“Niji, did you really think I would lock one door without locking the other? I'm not an ass. Why would I lock you, or anyone for that matter, outside during a thunderstorm?” Sanji said when Niji flung the door open with a loud thud, and tossed the goggles back to him.

“You… were… distracting me so I'd come to the kitchen…. Why?” Niji realized before tensing up in response to a flash of lightning.

Sanji sighed as he walked over and closed the door.

“Sanji-kun's right, you should take those off once in a while.”

Niji looked in the direction of the new voice to find Nami and Robin drinking tea at the bar. He quickly turned to Sanji with a glare.

“Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell them anything… er… for the most part.”

“Sorry,” Nami said as an arm grew out of the counter top with an ear in the palm of it's hand.

“We were curious,” Robin added with a smile.

“Wash the dishes while I work on making the girls a snack, will ya?”

“That's mai~!”

“Don't even go there! Dishes now!”

“I'll wash, you dry,” Nami said standing and walking to the sink.

“I'll put them away,” Robin offered.

“Didn't we just eat? Why do you need to make snacks now?”

“Because it needs time to chill for an hour before serving. Oh, by the way Nami-san said the storm will ease up in about an hour. Well by now it's more like half an hour,” he added seeing Niji grab his headphones again due to a rather loud thunder crash.

“I'll go out then and double check to make sure it won't pick back up.”

“W-what do I care?”

“Don't you dare try to act tough! Nobody in this room is going to make fun of you. Moss-head might, but that's about it.”

“Ichiji and Yonji,” Niji muttered staring at the floor.

“Eh, yeah, didn't think about them, _but_ because it's _you_ , I doubt they'll say anything…. If it were me, on the other hand, well that’s a different story,” Sanji reassured.

“What won't we say anything about because it's Niji and not you?” Ichiji asked as he and Yonji came into the kitchen.

“Who cares?” Yonji replied. “Sanji, got anymore food?!”

“No. Snacks will be ready in an hour.”

“I'm hungry now!”

“Then eat an apple!” He said throwing an apple from a bowl on the counter at him. “Damn, you're as bad as Luffy! I just fed you not that long ago.”

“Well, someone's being a bit harsh.”

“Something wrong, Niji?” Ichiji asked seeing his younger brother tince up.

“N-no, everyth-things fine.”

“You guys wanna shut the door? You're letting the ran in!” Sanji growled. _And lightning,_ he wanted to add but thought better of it. Opening up and telling the truth was something his brothers were going to have to learn to do on their own.

“All right, Niji, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day.” Ichiji said when Niji once again held his headphones tighter to his ears.

Niji signed, trying to mentally prepare himself for the reaction his brothers were bound to have.


	32. Chapter 31

Nami and Robin had left the room after finishing the dishes (with Robin's devil fruit they finished quickly) to allow the four brothers to talk in private while Sanji made snacks. Niji, with Sanji's encouragement and a little help when his older brother seemed lost for words, explained what was up. Sanji ended up doing more talking than originally planned but he didn't mind as long as Niji was willing to allow all of his brothers to know. Niji however stared at the floor the whole time, clearly ashamed of himself, but finally looked up when Ichiji spoke up as soon as the two finished.

"Really?" Was all the oldest brother said.

For the first time in his life Niji was unsure what his older brother meant. Ichiji had always been a man of few words but you were always able to tell what he meant or wanted no matter how little he spoke, his body language and tone said it all.... Not this time.

"That's what you're so worried about?" Yonji laughed after a minute of silence.

Niji shot Sanji an 'I told you so' glare which earned him a kick to the back of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being an idiot," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "Yonji wasn't laughing at you. And since when is Ichiji hard to read? Like I said before it's you, they could care less about it. Besides they got me to make fun of.... Uh... that does not mean I'm giving you permission to do so.

"Uh-huh," Ichiji replied.

"Sure," Yonji added.

"I'M NOT!"

"I wouldn't say we could care less... but Sanji's right."

"Huh...?" Niji said shocked.

"So you're afraid of a little thunder? Big deal."

"What Yonji is saying," Ichiji said walking up to Niji and resting his elbow on Niji's shoulder. "This is us caring, who could blame you? Besides it's more fun to pick on Sanji."

"Jee thanks," Sanji said sarcastically.

"Hey, you said it not us."

"Shut up," Sanji said walking to the door. "I'll be back. I need to see if the girls need anything," he added then vanished threw the door. "Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan, Carrot-Chwan, Cosette-Chwan, Reiju, Mom, do any of you girls need anything?!" He asked over the railing to the girls who were all sitting in the grass by the tree swing.

"No, but thanks for asking Sanji-kun," Nami smiled up to him. "Oh! Tell your brothers the worst of the storm has passed.

Sanji nodded, slightly disappointed that they didn't need any thing, before turning back to the kitchen. But before he entered, he noticed Law poking his head out of Chopper's office.

"Black Leg, come hear a second."

"What you need, Tra-guy?" He asked walking over only to be surprised when Law grabbed his arm, pulling him in and quickly closing the door.

Chopper was sitting at his desk peering into a microscope.

"Sanji sit in that chair over there," the little reindeer said without looking up from his work.

"I don't think I want to. You two are acting oddly suspicious. I'm not sure if I trust you at the moment."

"Just sit down," Law said shoving him into the chair.

"I need a sample of your blood," Chopper explained.

"For what?!"

"Can't say right now," Chopper said finally turning away from the microscope and grabbing a needle out of a drawer.

"Why not?"

"Can't say that either. Just trust me."

Sanji sighed, "that would require changing back into my normal clothes, would it not?"

"For a minute. But then you're putting the raid suit right back on."

"Fine, as long as I get even a minute out of this stupid thing," he muttered deactivating his raid suit. He rolled up the sleeve of his white button up dress shirt.

Law grabbed an elastic band and wrapped it around Sanji's upper arm while Chopper prepared the needle.

"You know, I don't like the fact that you're not telling me what this is for, right?"

"An experiment," Law said moving out of Chopper's way.

"It is not!" Chopper said as he stuck the needle into Sanji's arm. "What it is for is not important right now. If it becomes important... or necessary... then I'll tell you. But right now it's nether."

"Whatever.... If you're done, I'll be going," he replied after Chopper placed a bandage where the needle had been.

"Yes, but put your raid suit back on before you go.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Yonji asked when Sanji entered the kitchen.

"Chopper needed me for something," he answered while scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you look so confused?" Ichiji asked.

"He wanted a sample of my blood.... but... wouldn't tell me why...."

"That's not creepy at all...." Niji said.

"I'm not to worried about it. I'm sure he has a good explanation. But, Niji, I also brought some good news from Nami-San, the worst of the storm is over, so no more thunder and lightning for today. It is raining a bit though, you okay with that?"

"Really? A little water never killed anyone," Niji said as he left the kitchen.

"That is a really bad analogy!" Sanji hollered after him.

"You know what I meant!"

* * *

"Nami-swaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaan! I've brought you snacks!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he walked into the aquarium were Nami and Robin had taken the other girls, showing off what was probably the most beautiful room on the Sunny. "A delicious strawberry banana smoothie," he said hand Nami and Robin their smoothies.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome Nami my love, Robin-Chan," he replied before walking to Carrot. "A sweet carrot cake for Carrot-Chan."

"Thank you, Sanji!"

"You're welcome, Carrot-Chan. Reiju, a strawberry shake."

"Thank you, Sanji."

"Welcome. A strawberry banana sundae for mom."

"Why thank you, Sanji."

"And last but not least Cose~"

"I'll take that," Niji said taking the smoothie off the tray Sanji was holding.

"Niji! I thought you were discussing something with Ichiji and Yonji."

"Yonji saw you come out of the kitchen with the girls' snacks and took off running for the kitchen with your captain."

"Great. Tell me the guys followed shortly after, otherwise it'll all be gone."

"Don't know, didn't stick around long enough to make sure. Anyway what was that you were saying? Last but not least Cosette.... How would you say it? Chwan?"

"NO! YOU CAN STEAL MY FAVORITE PART OF COOKING BUT I REFUSE TO LET YOU CALL ANY OF THE GIRLS SWAN OR CHWAN! THAT'S MY THING!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"DON'T YEAH, YEAH!" Sanji said throwing a kick to the back of Niji's head however Niji blocked the attack with his own kick.

"Boys," Sora said sternly

"Yes, Mother," they replied.

Niji turned back to Cosette and handed her the smoothie.

"Thank you Sanji-sama, Ni-Niji-sama," Cosette said reaching for the glass with a shaky hand.

"Cosette-Chan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Sanji-sama," She said getting to her feet.

"You too, Niji," Sanji added walking to the door.

"Okay," Niji replied, unsure as to why Sanji needed him as well.

They stepped onto the deck and Sanji turned to face his brother and Cosette.

"W-what is it Sanji-sama?"

"First, a reminder that it's just Sanji. Second, it's not me that needs to talk to you, Cosette-Chan."

Cosette watched in confusion as Sanji grabbed Niji by the shoulders and quickly turned him towards her.

"Tell her," he said shoving him closer to her.

"Tell her what?"

"That thing we discussed earlier."

Niji glared at Sanji through the corner of his eye.

"Don't be stupid I'm not talking about that! The other thing we talked about."

"Oh.... Right.... umm.... Cosette... I've... been meaning... to tell... you something...."

Cosette continued to look at Niji with narrowed eyes and her head tilted slightly to the side.

"A-about the other day... when I... threw the plate at you...."

Sanji lightly shoved him, encouragingly.

"I crossed the line.... I did it to make Sanji angry.... It was wrong... and... I'm sorry."

"N-Niji-sama?"

Niji shook his head slowly, "did you not hear Sanji? It's okay to drop the same crap.... Just don't tell the other maids," he teased.

"Y-Yes, Niji-sa~... Niji."

"Sooo does that mean you forgive me?"

"Mmm," she thought for a moment taking a drink of the smoothie. "I'll have to think about it...."

"Alright. I'll take that.... I deserve it anyway. Well worse really," He decided with a single node.


	33. Chapter 32

"Luffy, we've got a super problem," Franky said as he climbed out of the docking system where he had been doing some minor repairs and tune ups.

"What kind of problem?" Nami asked.

"It's getting dark... there are eighteen people on the Sunny...."

"That is a problem...," Sanji said, who was sitting next to Nami on the bench around the mast. "We didn't think about where everyone was going to sleep.... Not as big of a problem as I was expecting but still a bit of an issue...."

"Let's just not sleep!" Luffy laughed. "We can have a party!"

"Absolutely not!" Chopper said. "Sanji and his siblings should be resting! But no! They think they have to act as bad as Zoro!"

"Anyone want some Venusian stew?" Sanji said staring at the reindeer.

The little doctor made a small yipping sound and backed away from Sanji and into Raiju's leg.

"Sanji, that's not nice!" She said picking Chopper up and holding him in her arms. "How could you say something like that to this adorable little reindeer."

"Stop it. Your compliments don't make me happy or anything, ya jerk! Put me down and go away." Chopper said in his usual way of pretending to hate compliments but failing horribly.

"Uhhh...? O-okay...?" Reiju replied not sure whether he meant what he said or what his expression said.

"Ignore him," Nami said.

"He does that all the time," Robin added with a chuckle.

"With him you have to go by his actions and not his words," Sanji finished.

"Okay... but still... how could you of all people threaten this adorable little animal with cooking him? Where's the sweet little boy that wouldn't even harm a fly?"

"He's part human, it's fine...."

"Sanji-kun!" Nami said smacking him on the arm.

"I'm joking Nami-San."

"But that doesn't answer my question.... Where'd my sweet baby brother go?"

"He died years ago... on a rock... in the middle of the ocean... never mind that.... I'd say he died the day he ran away but that Sanji was a royal brat who didn't understand the value of food, nor did he know how to treat a lady. Value of food he didn't learn until being on that rock. How to treat a lady he learnt after Zeff opened The Baratie. But in my opinion he officially died on the rock. This Sanji, however, was still learning that there are other ways of doing things."

"Took a few years to get threw the Little Brat's thick skull not to be fighting with his hands... as well as how not to cut himself when cutting ingredients," Zeff said to Sora.

"Shut up Old Geezer."

"I'll never forget the first time he cooked for me. He walked all the way from the castle to the hospital, by himself, in the pouring rain, regardless of the fact that his father would have been angry if he found out. His little hands were covered in bandaids."

"The food was completely ruined," Sanji muttered.

"It was not."

"Mom, the nurse threw it away."

"And I told her to bring it to me. Or did you forget that I knew instantly that what she brought me was not what you made?"

"No... but that doesn't mean what I made was any good?"

"I told you it was, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah... but... even I know, now, how bad my cooking was back then.... So...."

"Stop doubting yourself, Sanji. You know full well that I wouldn't lie to you. Your cooking was good back then... but now it's beyond extraordinary." Sanji's face lit up. "Even your brothers are looking past the fact that you're a royal and eating it, despite their 'royals serve no one' rule."

"I'm fine with revising that rule," Niji said, subconsciously looking at Cosette before glancing to his brothers.

"Mmm... why not?" Yonji said before turning to Sanji. "But don't you think that means I'm going to start cooking or anything like that!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sanji chuckled .

Niji and Yonji looked at Ichiji and silently waited for his response.

"Oh, what the Hell?! I guess royals serving others a little won't hurt anything, at least until our enhancements are back."

"This conversation is not solving the current situation," Law said trying to bring the conversation back to sleeping arrangements.

"Does any of our conversations ever solve our situations?" Sanji said, causing Robin to chuckle.

"You know what I meant! What is wrong with you Straw Hats?!"

"The girls can sleep in the girls dorm...." Carrot stated.

"But there's hardly enough room in the boys dorm for all the guys," Nami added.

"There's the bed in Chopper's office, as well as the benches in the kitchen, aquarium, and crows nest. I'll sleep in the kitchen because I'll be up first to make breakfast, that way I won't be waking anyone up. That leaves a bed for someone in the boys dorm. Law has a habit of sleeping on the deck... if he even sleeps at all. Yonji is to tall for the beds, so Ichiji and Niji can decide who gets it."

"Niji can have it. He's closer to your height, shorty," Ichiji teased.

"I know that was meant for Sanji," Niji started, turning to his older brother, "but I also find that statement insulting."

Yonji lent in closer to his brother and slowly muttered just barely loud enough for everyone to hear, "Not as insulting as... Niji's afraid of _thunder_." He said in a childish teasing tone then waited for a moment as Niji glared at him. "Nope...," he said shaking his head, "it's just not the same as teasing Sanji."

"You're lucky I don't have my enhancement," Niji replied still glaring at his youngest brother.

"You three know what the Cook's afraid of?" Zoro asked.

" _Marino_!"

"Hundred berries that it's what I think it is?" Yonji said with a hint of a grin.

"Na," Niji said. "He's had to of grown out of that by now."

"Sorry Ni," Ichiji said slowly shaking his head.

"What? Ichi! How could you side with him! Have you not noticed all the things he's grown out of? You can't tell me that's not one of them?"

"WOULD YOU THREE STOP MAKING BETS ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT IN THE ROOM!"

"Yo-ho-ho. Well technically, Sanji-San, you're not in a room. You're on the deck of a ship."

"Shut up, Brook!"

"Hey Usopp, you discovered Sanji's fear.... You should tell them."

"AND LET SANJI KILL ME! ZORO, I'M NOT SUICIDAL!" Usopp gulped when Zoro placed a hand on Kitetsu's hilt and began to draw the sword. He turned and ran for the boys dorm.

"Well he's no fun," Zoro muttered.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Moss Head!"

"Not before that spider bites you in the face."

"Spi~?" Sanji turned away from the swordsman to find a giant, black, fuzzy, tarantula two inches from his face.

He and Nami jumped behind the mast, with remarkable speed.

"Wait a minute...." Sanji said before he and Nami looked up to find Usopp clinging to the mast with a fishing rod. He was looking down at them with a grin of fake innocents.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They both yelled as Usopp jumped down, dropped the rod, and took off in a sprint. The two began to chase him as Nami took out her Sorcery Climate Baton.

Yonji and Ichiji held out their hands in front of Niji.

He sighed before handing them both a hundred berries. "Sanji, that's the last time I'm ever betting in your favor!"

"Shut up! It was only two hundred berries!" He said now pinning Usopp to the ground with his foot as Nami waked him several times in the head with the Climate Baton.

"Okay Sanji-kun, I think he's had enough," Nami said putting the Climate Baton away. "What about you?"

"I don't think he's quite learned his lesson yet.... Maybe a few more good kicks?" He answered applying a little more weight to his foot.

"Hmmm... sounds good to me."

"N-n-no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! No more! I didn't mean it! Don't kill me!" He cried in his quivering voice he typically used when he insulted an enemy.

"You know what? I think I'm going to wait and kick him as hard as I can when he's least expecting it."

"I like that plain! That way we can watch him squirm every time you walk by him!"

Sanji slowly removed his foot as both his and Nami's eyes seemed to glow with thoughts of revenge. It didn't take any time for Usopp to scurry across the deck, as far away from Sanji and Nami as he could.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed," Sanji said stretching. "I don't think you need me to decide where everyone else is going to sleep. Chopper, please tell me we don't have to sleep in these stupid raid suits?"

"I guess not, as long as you put it back on the second you get up in the morning."

"Oh thank God, normal clothes," Sanji muttered before heading to the boys dorm to change.


	34. Chapter 33

Having the same internal clock as a certain blond Straw Hat, Zeff woke in the aquarium early the next morning and headed to the kitchen. When he opened the door, he had expected to find Sanji already up and cooking... instead he was still laying on the bench, fast asleep. Zeff sighed, deciding to let Sanji sleep and cook breakfast himself.

Shortly after Zeff began cooking, Nami, Robin, Reiju and Cosette came in.

"Sanji-kun's not awake yet?" Nami asked surprise.

"It's fine. He's not the only one here capable of cooking. Let the Little Brat sleep. Food will be ready in thirty minutes."

"How's the food supply?" Nami asked Zeff as she took a seat at the table.

"Straw Hat eats to much." He turned to Reiju, "So does that younger brother of yours."

Reiju chuckled. "Yonji?"

"That's the one."

"In other words, we haven't been at sea a full day and our food supply is already low. Sanji's not going to be happy about it but we're going to have to stop at an island soon. Luckily there is one about two hours northwest of here."

"Oh good. I can stock up on more medical supplies," Chopper said coming into the kitchen.

"Chopper, didn't you just stock up at Germa? What did you use it on?"

"Nothing! I... I just... wanna get more! We can never have to much medical supplies. The way Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji like to... well you know...."

"Chopper, what are you up to?" Robin asked.

"What?! Me? Nothing!"

"Uuhuu...."

"I'm not!"

"R-Reiju-sama? You... wouldn't happen to know... why N-Niji-sama has been acting oddly towards me lately... would you?"

"He doesn't have his enhancements, Cosette. You're not the only one he's acting oddly to."

Nami and Robin chuckled as if knowing something the other two didn't. But before either of them could say anything the kitchen door opened again as Zoro and Law walked in.

"I know but... it's strange...." Cosette replied.

"Good morning Tra-guy, Zoro," Nami and Robin greeted at the same time.

"You'll get used to it, Cosette," Reiju smiled.

"Cat burglar, Nico," Law nodded.

"Eyebrows is still sleeping."

"Yes, Zoro. Let him be," Nami said. "Are the others up yet?"

"Everyone except his brother," Zoro replied nodding towards Sanji. "I haven't seen his other two brothers yet either."

"That's stranger. They're normally up by now," Reiju said. "Not to mention they went to bed rather early last night...."

Zeff walked over to the table with plates of food. "I'm sure they're fine," he said placing a hand on Reiju's shoulder as he walked over to Sanji. "Chopper did tell them to rest yesterday and they didn't, so they're probably just a bit worn out." He believed that, at least until he noticed that Sanji was shivering slightly under his blanket. He's eyes went wide when his hand touched Sanji's forehead. "Or not. He's got a fever."

"What?!" Chopper said running over to check the cooks temperature. "I TOLD HIM HE WAS OVER EXERTING HIMSELF!" Irritated and concerned he turned and ran for the door. "I'll be back I need to check on the others!"

"I didn't rest either and I'm fine," Reiju said when Chopper closed the door.

"Yes," Law replied. "But you were also less active then they were yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But still." Reiju sighed staring at her hands folded in her lap.

* * *

"Everything okay, Chopper?"

Chopper jumped with a mild scream sending papers flying and nearly tipping over his microscope. "N-Nami. You scared me."

"Sorry. You've been in here for an hour so I thought I'd come check on you," she replied reaching down to pick up some of the papers.

"DON'T! ...I-I mean I can get those Nami."

"Chopper, what are you up to?"

"Nothing! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

"You and Law have been acting oddly suspicious lately. Of course we would think your up to something. Not that we don't trust you, we're just curious. Well I'll leave you to your work. We'll be arriving at the island in about thirty minutes."

"Alright. Thank you, Nami."

"No problem," she said leaving the room.

Chopper sighed in relief when the door closed, "she didn't see anything." He jumped down from his chair and began picking up the papers. "Sorry guys but I can't tell you. Not yet anyway," he said examining some of the papers. Each one consisting of charts, notes, and each of the Vinsmoke siblings names. "Just a little more, Sanji," he muttered.


	35. Chapter 34

It didn't take long for the crew to arrive at the island and prepare to dock. Nami was giving orders while the other Straw Hats followed. Chopper and Law checked up on the Vinsmoke brothers before joining the others on the deck.

"How they doing?" Sora asked when Chopper and Law finally came out of the kitchen from checking on Sanji.

"Better," Chopper said. "Sanji is still sleeping but his fever dropped a bit. The others are awake now but we told them they should stay in bed."

"Whether they'll listen or not is a different story," Law said.

"We'll see. Ichiji isn't used to taking orders from anyone other than Judge," Sora stated

Reiju chuckled, "that tends to happen when you're the leader... at least when Dad isn't around. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what orders he gives Niji and Yonji, if any."

"Come on! I wanna explore!" Luffy cried throwing his hands in the air.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR!" Nami yelled.

"Shouldn't someone stay here?" Reiju asked looking down at Chopper.

"I don't see any reason to. I told the other three they should get more rest but to check on Sanji once in a while. I also gave them some instructions that will need to be done every once in awhile. It's nothing to complicated so royals, who's never done any type of doctor work and such, should be able to do it."

Reiju and Sora watched Chopper with concern on their faces.

"All they have to do is make sure Sanji stays cool," Chopper chuckled. "I wouldn't let anyone, with no medical experience, distribute medicine without my supervision."

"Alright. I guess we're ready to go," Nami announced.

* * *

"Well guess their gone," Ichiji said walking away from the window of the crows nest.

"Cool. I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen," Yonji replied heading for the door.

"You're always hungry," Ichiji said as the two used their levitaters to fly to the deck.

"Shut up. You know, the more you eat the taller you get?"

"I'm pretty sure you've got that backwards Yonji," Niji said closing the door of the boys' dorm. "You're just the only one that got lucky with Dad's freak height."

"Yeah... I think I'm sticking with eating a lot makes you taller."

"Whatever helps you sleep," Niji chuckled as they walked to the kitchen. "Although, can't say I blame you."

Ichiji poked his head through the door before going in. "Keep your voices down, would ya. Sanji is still sleeping."

"Are you really taking orders from a talking reindeer, Ich?"

"Shut up, Yonji. He's a doctor, and they're not even orders really. More like suggestions that I took into consideration...."

"Yeah, sure...." Niji said.

"I think someone likes the Straw Hats' Doctor," Yonji stated as he walked to the fridge before realizing something.

"What's the matter?" Ichiji asked.

"Sanji, Nami, and the Cyborg are the only ones with the combination to the fridge.... Chopper said not to wake Sanji and the other two aren't here...."

"You're raid suit should still be enhancing your strength.... may not be as strong as you would be with your enhancements, but you should still be able to break the lock," Niji replied.

"Break my fridge and die. If you want something to eat just ask," Sanji said weakly as he began to get up.

"Go back to sleep," Ichiji replied shoving him back onto the bench.

"I'm fine."

Ichiji picked a thermometer up off the table and shoved it in Sanji's mouth.

"Leave it," he ordered grabbing Sanji's arm in one hand and holding the thermometer in the other so he couldn't spit it out. Sanji glared at him until it beeped and he removed it and showed it to his younger brother. "You are not fine. Just tell us the combination and we'll get it."

"I don't trust you with it," Sanji said bluntly slowly standing up. "I don't trust you with my kitchen.... As long as I'm the chef on this ship no one will go hungry."

The three brothers watched as Sanji tried to walk to the fridge but stumbled. Niji ran over and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Will you at least let us help you? Before you hurt yourself?" Niji asked as he draped Sanji's arm over his shoulders.

"Where is everyone else?" Sanji asked as Niji helped him to the fridge.

"Uh.... We... had to... make a stop...," Niji explained.

"What? ...If we don't~"

"We know," Ichiji interrupted.

"We want to stop him too," Yonji added as Sanji unlocked the fridge.

"And we will.... But someone," Ichiji began glancing at Yonji, "used up most of the food supply."

"Why you looking at me?! I'm not the only one here that ate it!"

"No... but you and Straw Hat sure did eat a lot of it," Niji replied. "You, back to bed," he added shoving Sanji to Yonji and opening the fridge. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'll get the food," he sighed at the end.

"You don't know how to cook," Sanji said trying to walk to the stove but Yonji grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the bench. "Yonji, I don't want any food waisted."

"I'M NOT GOING TO WAIST IT! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED BEFORE I ELECTROCUTE IT!"

"You don't have your enhancements," Sanji muttered.

"THEN I'LL KICK IT!"

"You've been around Sanji too long," Ichiji said blankly.

"Shut up or your not getting anything!"

The four boys looked up when the door creaked open.

"Cosette!" Niji said happily. "You're back already?!"

"Niji-sama! What are you doing?!" Cosette said as she watched Niji attempting to cut some vegetables.

"...Attempting to cook...," he replied looking down at the carrots in front of him.

"Key word, attempting," Sanji said seeing the way Niji was holding the knife.

Cosette chuckled and walked over to Niji.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Niji asked sounding concerned.

Cosette took the knife from him. "Try holding the knife like this."

A faint tint of red appeared on Niji's face when she took his hand in her free one and positioned the knife properly and guided his hand to cut one of the carrots.

Sanji smiled at the two. Ichiji looked over to him and playfully shoved him so he was laying back down on the bench.

"Go back to sleep Shorty," he said and without realizing it, Sanji obeyed.


	36. Chapter 35

Sanji could hear the sound of people quietly talking. He could smell the faint scent of food, it didn't smell as good as his food, but he could tell someone put a lot of work into it. Just by the smell of it he could tell they used all the right seasonings and he wondered if he was dreaming. No way could this be what his older brother was attempting to make before he fell asleep... unless of course Cosette ended up taking over....

He slowly opened his eyes to find someone standing in front of him with a bowl of food in their hand.

"Good you are awake. Eat." They said stretching their arm out for him to take the bowl.

"N-Niji.... What...?"

"Chicken noodle soup. I hear it's one of the best things to eat when you're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Last we checked it, your temperature was over a hundred. You're sick. Now shut up and eat," Ichiji said.

Sanji looked up to see Ichiji eating at the table along with Yonji.

"The others aren't back yet?" Sanji asked as he sat up and took the soup from Niji.

"They'll be another hour or so," Cosette replied. "I didn't really feel like walking around anymore so I decided to come back early."

"Good thing you did. Niji would have ended up cutting or burning himself if you didn't."

Ichiji and Yonji laughed.

"Shut up, Sanji! So I was holding the knife wrong, big deal."

"It is a big deal," Sanji said taking a bite of the soup. His eyes widened in complete shock. Of course Cosette took over, there was absolutely no way in Hell Niji cooked this! It wasn't his or Zeff's cooking, that was for sure... but for this to have been made by someone who has never so much as glanced at an ingredient, that was impossible! It took Sanji years to get his cooking at even this level! And even more to get to the level he's at now, and even then he's got more years ahead of him until he's at Zeff's level of cooking!

"Something wrong with it?" Niji asked and Sanji realized he hadn't moved an inch sense he put the spoon in his mouth.

"N-no.... it's just...."

"What?"

"Cosette took over, right?"

"I did not. Niji-sama cooked it himself."

"You helped with most of it," Niji said not looking at her as he tried to hide how red his face just turned at the tone of appraisal in her voice.

Cosette turned to Sanji. "All I did was correct how he was holding the knife and show him which measuring utensils to use on which ingredients and minor stuff like that."

"Well, Niji, I'm actually impressed. For your first time this is actually good. You're going to hate yourself when your enhancements come back.... Cosette-Chan... you might want to stop talking... I think you've broke him or something," Sanji chuckle.

"I'll break you!" Niji said swinging a punch at Sanji.

"Wait, Niji!"

"What?!" Niji paused mid-punch.

"Sparks!"

"Sparks?" Ichiji repeated. "His electricity is back?"

"Barely! But there's definitely some coming from his hand.... It could just be his raid suit though."

"He's right.... How'd I not realize I was using it? I mean it's really weak compared to what it's supposed to be but still I should have known," Niji said examining his hand.

"My sparks aren't back yet," Ichiji said trying to use his own enhancements.

"Nor my strength," Yonji said trying to lift the table with one hand. "That's not fair. Why's his coming back already and not ours?"

"Maybe it's because he has the most enhancements...?" Sanji suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Yonji said.

"You've got your strength, exoskeleton, no emotions, and incapability to disobey Judge's orders. Ichiji has his sparks, which cause his explosions, exoskeleton, no emotion, and incapability to disobey Judge's orders. Reiju has her poison, exoskeleton and incapability to disobey Judge's orders. All I have is my fire. Niji, however, has his electricity, exoskeleton, no emotions, incapability to disobey Judge's orders and... his speed. Okay yeah all of you is genetically faster then ordinary humans but Niji was genetically modified to be the fastest with his stealth."

"Maybe.... It does make sense," Ichiji agreed.

"I would of thought that Stealth would have been one of the first things to come back though, not my electricity."

Sanji shook his head. "Does Stealth not work along with your electricity? Thus your electricity would have to come back before Stealth does otherwise you wouldn't even know you can use it."

"That's true too," Ichiji agreed once again.

"For someone who hates science, you sure know a lot about how our enhancements work," Niji said skeptically.

"I did live in Germa for eight years.... Believe it or not I paid attention during our science lessons and when Judge talked about your enhancements."

"You mean when you weren't playing with turtles?" Yonji said point his spoon at Sanji.

"Shut up. Not my fault animals were the only things that liked me back then."

"Don't know why, seeing as to how you like to cook them," Yonji said.

"Chopper's an animal....I haven't cooked him."

"Yet," Ichiji added. "Did you not threaten to turn him into venusian stew?"

"I was joking.... I might have meant it when we first met him.... then we realized he was a talking transforming reindeer... which was a deal sealer for Luffy deciding to make him a member of the crew."

"So then what weird thing did you do that was a deal sealer for making you a member?" Niji asked.

"I don't know.... Wait... I did get into a fight with a Marine that day.... but then again I don't think they had gotten to the Baratia yet.... Maybe it was feeding that Pirate everyone else wanted to kick out.... What was his name again... Right... Gin.... Wonder if he survived that poison gas...." he thought out loud.

"You got into a fight with a Marine, why?" Yonji asked.

"He threw his food on the floor.... What else was I supposed to do?" Sanji shrugged as if that was the only option in the matter.

"Soooo you just go around beating up anyone who wastes food...?" Ichiji asked.

"Did he not go after me when I~" Niji trilled off when he turned around and saw Cosette sitting there. The memory off her terrified face when he threw that plate at her flashed through his mind. An unfamiliar feeling began to take over him. The tightening in his chest and small lump in his throat made him feel sick.

"Niji...?" Sanji said, his voice filled with concern. "You okay?"

Niji lifted his goggles up and wiped something wet from his eye. He stared at his hand, unsure as to what was going on.

"Aaaaw, big border is cwying," Sanji said childishly, but yet... he wasn't teasing him either, a faint smile on his face. He stood up and walked over to him. "Come here."

"You're feeling better," Yonji said seeing Sanji was walking better then he had an hour ago.

"I think I just needed a bit more sleep, is all," he said before turning back to Niji. "Take these off before they get stained," he said pulling Niji's goggles down so they hung around his neck.

"W-why won't it stop...?" Niji muttered.

"It will. Eventually."

"I d-don't like it."

"I know. What are you upset about?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Don't lie! Just looking at Cosette didn't make you cry.... Then again I guess her beauty is enough to make any man cry...." he said turning to smile at her, which caused her whole face to turn a bright red. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"I was angry with _you_! So why the Hell did I take it out on _her_?!"

"You're talking about the plate incident.... You had no emotions... you didn't care what happened to her.... Now you do."

"I was such a damn asshole about it!" He said closing his eyes and trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hey now! I'm the only one aloud to call you that," Sanji said trying to cheer him up a bit.

"N-Niji-sama...."

"I-i don't u-understand how s-she could e-even c-consider f-forgiving me.... D-damn it! W-why c-can't I s-stop s-stuttering?!"

"Because you need to try to calm down..... Hmm?"

Sanji hadn't noticed Cosette get up and walk over until she was standing right next to him. She reached up and placed her hands on the back of Niji's neck before pulling him down so he was closer to her height. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

His eyes flew open when she softly said, "I forgive you, Niji-sama." She realized what she had done and quickly let go. She bowed and said, "Forgive me! I am merely a servant! I should not have~!"

She gasped when Niji wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "Stop apologizing so much, Cosette."

"N-Niji-sama..?!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: most of these notes come from the cite I originally posted this fanfic of but decided to add some of them to his cite as well because they’re relevant to the chapter. Such as this note. 👇🏻
> 
> Want to know a little fun fact I learns about Ichiji and Reiju? To bad I'm telling you anyway! Ichiji does not use explotions his power is light! And Reiju does have ALL the same enhancements as her brothers including the emotion one it's just Sora wasn't bed ridden when she was a child so Sora taught her bought emotions thus some how causing Reiju to have emotions where as with the boys Sora was bed ridden and couldn't be as a part of they're childhood and help raise them the way she did Reiju... This is cannon it was in the Vivre card data book packs. Although learning this messes up this fanfiction but so did Stealth Black.... But I think I can fix this with out going out of context of this story :D

"Sanji! You're awake!" Chopper said as the crew entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling?!" He ran up to the blond setting on the bench and grabbed the thermometer off the table.

"I'm fine, Chopper."

"You weren't fine earlier...." Ichiji said. "Niji had to cook because you couldn't even walk by yourself."

"I can guarantee that that wasn't the only reason Niji decided to cook."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yonji asked.

"Nothing..." Sanji said before grinning, "I just think he was trying to~ ...!"

Niji ran up to Sanji and covered his mouth with one hand and held his head with the other, so he couldn't back away.. "Say it and die!" He said into his younger brother's ear.

"He was trying to what?" Ichiji asked.

"! ...Nothing!" Niji said turning around waving his hands in front of his face. "You're right! Sanji was in no condition to do it, and Cosette and the Old Geezer wasn't here... so someone had to... And I knew the two of you weren't going to.... Sanji's an Idiot... you know that...! S-So why listen to him...?!"

"Hey! I'm the only one who can call Zeff that! ...!... WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!"

"That would be you, Sanji," Ichiji replied.

"What do you mean 'aloud'! I never once gave you permission to call me that, ya Little brat!!"

"Same goes to you! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a little brat anymore!!"

"Hey! Can we stop fighting and set sail aIl ready?" Niji asked.

"Yes," Nami said taking a seat next to Sanji. "Zoro is raising the anchor as we speak. Hey, your electricity is back."

"Hmm?" Niji said glancing down at his hand. "Oh, yeah we discovered that earlier. But I apparently can't control it right now."

"It's not fair, I want my strength back," Yonji whined slamming his head on the table, "Ow."

"What about your exoskeleton?" Ichiji chuckled.

"That would be nice too," he replied rubbing his forehead.

Chopped stared at the electricity radiating off of Niji's hands before glancing to Sanji. He could see a hint of sadness in the Cook's visible eye as he stared at his own hands folded in his lap. The little doctor turned to Law, who nodded once and followed Chopper out of the kitchen.

"Those two are up to something," Nami said resting her head on Sanji's shoulder.

"So I've noticed," Sanji replied wrapping an arm around her waist. "This stop didn't mess up our course, did it? I mean it's not going to take longer to get there now, is it?"

"Other than the time we took to go shopping? No this Island was pretty much on the way so even if it was a little off course, we'll still get there by tomorrow."

Sanji gave her a single nod.

* * *

"We need to figure this out and fast," Chopper said to the surgeon as he hurried to his desk and began to unpack his new medical supplies and setting up his work space.

"Mmhmm," Law said laying on the bed with his legs crossed and flipping through a thin paperback book.

"WOULD YOU PUT THAT MAGAZINE DOWN AND HELP ME! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TIME! IF ALL THEIR ENHANCEMENTS COME BACK BEFORE WE...."

"Would you calm down. I am helping!"

"YOU'RE READING A MAGAZINE!"

"It's not a magazine... it's a Manga."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Not when the Manga is about the people you're trying to help."

"What?"

"Yes Chopper, there is a Manga on Germa 66. It's the Sora, Warrior of the Sea Manga. I have all of the first edition copies. I thought maybe if I looked through some of them I could find something useful. I mean I know they're not written by Judge or anyone from Germa but it still could have something that might help."

"Oh. But I still need help over here."

"Alright," he replied setting the manga aside and standing up.

* * *

"Sanji's asleep again, I see," Ichiji said as he entered the aquarium.

"Yeah," Nami replied stroking Sanji's hair as he lay on her shoulder. "He got really tired all the sudden."

"Weakling," Niji muttered before getting punched in the head by someone. "Ouch!" He said looking up at Yonji who was sitting next to him. "What was that for!"

"Stop rubbing in the fact that your enhancements are coming back and not ours! I've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes watching you use your electricity! And frankly it's getting on my nerves!"

"Aww is poor ickle Yonji jealous?" Niji teased, touching his younger brother's cheek with an electricity engulfed finger.

"Ow! Why you!" Yonji yelled, tackling Niji.

"Ow, ow, ow, Yonji! Not the hair!"

"Then stop with the electricity!"

"Boys!"

"WHAT?!" They replied looking up to see Sora standing there tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "MOM!"

"Hi!" Yonji said as the both of them jumped to their feet.

"How long have you been standing there?" Niji asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Long enough. Are you two trying to wake your brother up?"

"Yonji started it!"

"Me! You're the one that's been using your electricity all day!"

"Yeah well I'm not the one pulling people's hair! That's real childish!"

"You were told not to use your enhancements yet!"

"I'm only trying to get them under control!"

Sanji turned to bury his face in Nami's shoulder.

"You okay, Sanji-kun?"

"The three stooges are being loud," he replied sleepily.

"WHO YOU CALLING THE THREE STOOGES AND WHY ARE YOU LUMPING ME IN WITH THOSE TWO! I'VE BARELY SAID ANYTHING!"

"Ichiji, I'm sure he knows that." Sora said sitting on the other side of Sanji. She placed a hand on his forehead, "you're starting to get a bit warm again."

"I was hoping I was just imagining it," Nami sighed.

"Ichiji, would you mind taking your brother to the boys dorm where it's a bit more quiet?"

Ichiji sighed but reached down and took Sanji's arm, wrapping it around his shoulders for better support.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mom."

"No! Nami-san! I want Nami-san!"

"Shut up! I swear if you make me have to carry you, you'll regret it!"

"Well aren't they sweet," Reiju said after entering the room and holding the door for her brothers. She walked over and sat next to Sora who was silently chucklin.

"Hey Reiju? Have you seen Cosette?" Niji asked setting back down on the bench.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"No reason! Where is she?"

Reiju hesitantly replied, staring at him skeptically, "I-in the kitchen helping Zeff."

And at that Niji took off like a streak of lightning, well as close to a streak of lightning as he could get without stealth, yelling, "COSETTE-CHAAAN! DO YOU NEED ANY HEEELP!!"


	38. Chapter 37

"What's the matter, Ichiji?" Sora asked her oldest son who had been rolling the peas on his plate around with his fork and resting his head on his free hand for the past ten minutes.

Everyone was setting around the dining table and on the bench, except for Nami, Chopper, and Law who were in the boy's dorm with Sanji. Nami took the three food while Chopper and Law treated his fever.

Sora sighed when he didn't answer. "Ichiji," she repeated.

"Oi," Niji said tapping him on the shoulder when he continued to be unresponsive.

"Hmmm?" Ichiji replied looking up to Niji

"Mom's talking to you."

"Sorry. What did you say?" He asked turning to his mother.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not...."

"Ichiji, you're playing with your food.... That's something the three of you boys seem to do when something's bothering you."

"We do?" Yonji and Niji asked simultaneously

Sora nodded in response, "And then you complain because it's cold and refuse to eat."

"I never noticed," Niji said taking a bite of mashed potatoes which caused Sora to chuckle.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing really.... I'm just thinking is all."

"About?"

Ichiji sighed, "I got wondering earlier when you had me take Sanji to the boys dorm.... Could his fever be his fire power trying to come back...?"

"That's a good possibility."

"You know...," Niji said thoughtfully, "what if his fire power is trying to come back... but it's having a bad reaction with that drug Mom took... and that's what's causing the fever...?"

"Possibly...," Sora replied looking down at her plate.

"But it's been twenty one years sense then. There's no way it could possibly still be in his system... right?" Yonji asked.

"It is," Chopper said as he entered the kitchen with a large bowl, followed by Nami. "If it weren't, he would have all his enhancements. The drug seems to be forming a barrier around his enhanced DNA or at least the one that caused you guys to not have emotions and to have exoskeletons.... But it doesn't seem to be what's causing the fever."

"Is that a good thing?" Reiju asked.

"A very good thing.... If it were a reaction between his fire and the drug it would basically be a chemical reaction which could resolute in his... well I think you get the picture...."

Sora sighed a breath of relief.

"You okay Mom?" Reiju asked.

"Yeah, I was just beginning to regret taking that drug, there was really no need for me to take it in the first place considering how well you turned out," she said looking at Reiju before turning to Niji. "No offense Niji but I'm glad you were wrong on that."

"Understandable.... Wait... what do you mean considering how well Reiju turned out?"

"Yeah, wasn't she basically a prototype for what we were supposed to be able to do?" Yonji asked earning himself a glare from his sister. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Nope, that's what you're father wanted you to think."

"Yup, I have all the same enhancements as you, including having no emotions."

"But you're so kind!" Carrot said from the bench as she bit into a carrot.

"The difference between Reiju and the boys is I wasn't bed ridden so I as able to help raise her and teach her about emotions thus causing her to develop emotions."

"Okay.... But if that's the case then why did you take that drug...?" Ichiji asked.

"That is the other difference.... Your father had came up with a quote on quote fix to keep you boys from developing emotions even after learning about them.... That's what the fight we had was really about.... I couldn't take the risk of his 'fix' working so I took that drug. It counteracted the fix for you three, or at least I assume that's what happened, but counteracted more for Sanji but by the time I had gotten better you three were already far to gone for me to do anything about it." **(Okay that's the best solution I could come up with to fix that plot whole... Lol)**

"Okay, so it did affect us," Niji replied.

"You realized, that means Dad is the failure and not Sanji, right?" Yonji said.

"Don't tell Sanji that," Ichiji laughed.

"Alright, I will!" Nami replied before she and Chopper left the room with the bowl of ice water.

"That's not what I said!"

"I know!" Nami waved as she closed the door.

* * *

"What's the matter with Straw Hat?" Law asked when he came out onto the deck from Chopper's office.

"Don't know. He's been laying like that for the past hour," Reiju replied sipping a glass of tea.

Luffy laid on his stomach, sprawled out across the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!" He hollered sitting up, indian style. "Naaamiii!"

"Oh, he speaks," Reiju chuckled.

Nami peeked out of the boy's dorm, "What do you want, Luffy?! I'm trying to help Chopper!"

"How much longer before we get there!" He whined. "I wanna fight someone!!!!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE MOPING ABOUT!" Nami yelled.

"Yeah, well... do you know what I haven't had since _last night_?! And do you know what I've been wanting since _this morning!_ _SANJI'S COOKING!_ And do you know who _can't cook!_ _SANJI!!!!!_ I'm going to kick that guy's ass for making Sanji not feel like cooking!!!!!!!!"

At the moment Luffy was saying this Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji came out of various rooms. Yonji was flying down from the crow's nest after having a competition with Zoro to see who could lift the most weight. Note that Chopper did give him permission to lift weights provided that he promised not to lift as much as he normally would be able to.... Rather or not he listened... well, let's just say only he and Zoro knows the answer to that. Ichiji, who was followed by his mother, came from the aquarium. And Niji was holding the kitchen door for Cosette as she carried out snacks for everyone.

"THAT'S WHY YOU WANT TO FIGHT OUR FATHER!!!!!" The three brothers and their older sister yelled.

"Yeah.... What's so wrong with that?"

"THAT'S SELFISH!!!" They replied.

"Sanji's always happiest when he's cooking.... He loves seeing everyone's reaction when they're eating the food prepared by his hands.... Hell, he loves that as much, if not more than women. And he especially loves cooking for his friends and hearing how much they enjoy his food. It's only been a day... but not being able to cook today..., he won't say it... but it's killing him.... Cooking's the one thing he's ever had to look forward to everyday when he lived in Germa, right? It's the one good thing he's had with him his entire life... and anyone who even thinks about taking that from him will pay!!! Anyone who hurts any of my friends, any more than they already have been, _will PAY_!!!!!! And you're poor excuse of a father did exactly that!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy once again declared, throwing his fists in the air.

Hearing this, Sora, covered her mouth with one hand as tears welled up in her eyes, unable to contain how grateful she was that her sweet little Prince had found such amazing friends, any longer.

The Straw Hat's smiled at their captain while the three Vinsmoke brothers stared at Luffy in disbelief that anyone could feel that way about anyone.... They still have a lot to learn.


	39. Chapter 38

"Sanji-kun?! What are you doing out of bed?!"

Nami walked into the kitchen the next day to find Sanji cooking.

"We're going to reach the Island soon.... I'm not staying behind...."

Nami sighed, "Sanji-kun, I understand how you feel... but you're in no condition to fight!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Nami stared at him with wide eyes. Sanji had just yelled at her! _Sanji!_ Her sweet prince, her _gentle_ cook, who's never so much as raised a finger to a girl before actually yelled at her!"

Sanji's expression changed from anger to shock and guilt, "N-nami-san.... I-I'm sorry.... I-I didn't mean to...."

"I know.... But... if you fight in this condition you could get killed."

"But if I don't...." He stopped turning his gaze to the floor.

"If you don't what?"

A tear welled up in his visible eye as he continued to watch the floor.

"Sanji-kun?"

"If I don't... I'll... I'll only prove him right.... I-I can't... I can't give him that satisfaction! And as soon as they go back to normal.... They'll just rub it in my face... and... a-and...."

Nami walked up to Sanji and wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face in his neck she said, "It's okay.... It's going to be okay.... Sanji-kun, you won't be proving anything! What he thinks of you... it doesn't matter! What matters is what we think! You know what we think... don't you?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded once.

"Then promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Promise me that if you do go to the island with us... you won't get involved in the fight."

"O-okay."

"I'll go to the town and get a room at an Inn for you to rest in."

"But that costs money!" Sanji replied pulling away from her.

"That's okay. I'll just add it to your debt."

Sanji sighed, "no mercy even for the guy you're dating."

"Hey I never said how much you'll owe me," she smiled. "Not to mention you can't really say that we're dating when we haven't even gone on our first date yet."

"Oh and how much do I owe you?"

She stood on her toes so she could reach his ear. "How about dinner for two when we're done here?"

Sanji's face lit up like a child who just walked into a candy store with all you can eat free samples **(That store is going to go out of business real fast!)** , "Really!"

"And if it's to my liking, you won't owe me a single berry."

"I can do that!"

"I'm sure you can," she smiled before giving him a kiss and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Ichiji stared out the window of the crow's nest waiting impatiently for an island to come into sight. He woke up about an hour before the sun rose but didn't feel like going down to the deck yet. He turned around when he heard some movement behind him. Niji had woken up and was sitting up stretching.

"Morning, Ichi," he said before throwing a pillow at Yonji, waking him up. "I guess we're finally almost there, huh?"

"Hey!" Yonji said. "Stop throwing things you two!"

"Yeah. Well at least we'll get there sometime today anyway. Yonji, look at the pillow.... First off there is only one and second it's blue... not red.... There for both of us couldn't possibly thrown it."

"Niji! Stop throwing things!"

" _Yeah_... don't feel like it. That was payback for the 'Niji's afraid of thunder' statement.... Now to make you pay for pulling my hair yesterday."

"Would you two stop acting like children and come down to see if the old geezer has breakfast ready?" Ichiji said opening up the hatch in the floor.

At that Yonji sped off, flying to the deck.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Niji hollered after him.

Ichiji sighed, now sitting on the floor after Yonji pushed him aside to get to the food. "Idiots," he muttered before following them.

"Hmm?" Yonji said freezing in front of the kitchen door.

"What's the matter?" Ichiji asked when he walked up behind the two.

"Shhh," he said, waving a hand and pressing his ear up against the door.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Ouch!" Yonji said, jumping back from the door, rubbing his ear.

"What the hell is Sanji doing out of bed?!" Niji said quietly as he and Ichiji got closer so they could hear better.

Ichiji reached up to crack open the door, hoping Sanji and whoever else was in there didn't notice.

"N-nami-san.... I-I'm sorry.... I-I didn't mean to...." They heard him say, his voice filled with guilt.

The three brothers looked at each other. _Did Sanji seriously just yell at Nami?_ They asked each other, but without using their voices.

"I know.... But... if you fight in this condition you could get killed," they heard the navigator reply, her voice filled with worry.

"But if I don't...."

"If you don't what?" There was a long period of silence before Nami spoke again. "Sanji-kun?"

They could hear a quiver in the third brother's voice when he finally responded, "If I don't... I'll... I'll only prove him right.... I-I can't... I can't give him that satisfaction! And as soon as they go back to normal.... They'll just rub it in my face... and... a-and...."

They didn't need Sanji to say any names to know who he was talking about. The three brothers turned their gaze to their feet and walked silently to the mast. They sat on the bench in silence for ten minutes before Ichiji finally said, "We're ass holes."

Niji and Yonji nodded in agreement.

"It's like, no matter what he says, there's a part of him that feels like he needs to prove himself to Dad... and apparently... _us_ ," Niji said leaning his head back against the mast. "Or at least the emotionless us anyway."

"Can you really blame him?" Yonji asked, resting his forehead in his palms.

"Not really," Niji sighed. "Hmm?" He said glancing down to his side, realizing something.

* * *

"Wake. Up. Wake. Up. Wake. Up," Luffy chainted as he tried to shake Zoro awake. "Zoro! It's breakfast time!"

"Yohoho, he's out cold as usual," Brook said.

"I still can't believe someone can be this heavy of a sleeper," Franky said watching Luffy as he was now jumping on Zoro's couch. "You think it's some kind of illness?" He asked looking down at Chopper.

"Probably, but I don't have time right now to attempt to treat it... if it is treatable."

"Let me handle this you amateurs!" Usopp said shoving Franky and Brook out of his way. He took a deep breath before saying, "Sanji's brothers hid your swords!!!!!!!!!"

"That curly eyebrowed, perverted, cook did what with my swords!!!!!!!!" Zoro said, jumping to his feet, causing Luffy to fall on the floor.

"I said Sanji's brothers... not Sanji. Geez, why do you blame everything on Sanji?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boys ran out the door to find out who was screaming.

"Hay! Niji! Calm down! What's the matter?" Ichiji said.

Niji was standing up by the mast, his hands fisted in his hair and electricity radiating off his entire body. Ichiji and Yonji now stood in front of him.

"IT'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's gone?" Sora asked walking out onto the deck from the girls dorm.

Everyone was now awake and standing either on the deck or in doorways of the rooms they were in. Except for Law that is, who had been setting at the bow of the ship reading all morning.

"MY LIGHT SPEED SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's what looked different!" Law said looking up from his manga. "I knew something was off with your raid suit."

"Sword?" Zoro repeated. "You're a swordsman?"

"Technically we all are. But Niji's is the only reid suit that has a sword. Even Sanji knows how to wield one," Ichiji replied.

"You do?" Zeff asked looking up to the kitchen door were Sanji was standing.

"Sadly," he nodded. "But it did actually come in handy once, when we saved Robin from CP 9. Don't worry I used kitchen knives and it was on food, so I had no choice but to make an exception. It was a creep roman guy who pissed me off for daring to call himself a chef in front of me while disrespecting his ingredients. You don't want to know," he added seeing Ichiji's expression, which said "disrespecting his ingredients?"

"It's apart of your reid suit. How could it be missing? It should activate and deactivate with the suit every time," Yonji stated, turning back to Niji.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Niji, calm down," Sora said, beginning to place a hand on his shoulder.

Ichiji grabbed her arm. "Electricity," he said when she looked up to him.

"Right. Think you, Ichiji.," She said before turning back to Niji. "Just take a breath and think. You've been wearing your reid suit every sense we left Germa, so it wouldn't of deactivated and there's no possible way you could sleep with it, so you probably laid it down somewhere. It has to be around here somewhere. Where is the last place you remember having it?"

"How could I possibly remember that when I don't even remember _not_ having it!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop yelling. Where _do_ you remember having it?" Sora asked.

"Germa.... But I used it there when Dad had us training the whole ni~" he trailed off. "Dad.... He has my enhancements, so maybe he thought he needed my sword too...," he said clamer this time, his electricity only radiating from his hands now.

"Possibly," Ichiji said.

"But when would he have had time to take it... and without you knowing?" Yonji asked.

"Niji, you had it the other day when he left Germa. Did you not?" Sanji asked walking down the steps to go stand near his brothers.

"Yeah...And he passed me when he walked off of that machine... Maybe he grabbed it without my realizing it."

"He could have. I mean we weren't really in any mental or physical state to pay attention to everything that he was doing," Reiju said. "Not to mention it can't deactivate if it's a certain distance away from you."

"That's true," Ichiji said. "Dad's far enough away it wouldn't deactivate.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!" Niji yelled again, polling his own hair. "Next time I see him I'm electrocuting his ass so fast he'll regret he ever gave us enhancements in the first place!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey guys!" Usopp said trying to get everyone's attention as he and Carrot pointed out to the sea ahead of the ship.

"I want my sword back," Niji whined childishly as he leaned his head against his mother's shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Carrot repeated Usopp.

"We're going to reach the Island sometime today so you can get it back then."

"GUYS!!!!!!!!" They both finally yelled.

"WHAT?!!!!!!" Everyone else yelled turning to them.

"The island is right there," they said still pointing out to sea.

Everyone turned to look out past the bow of the ship and sure enough land was in the distance.

"Everyone prepare to dock ship!" Nami ordered.

"Aye!" The crew said as they ran around the ship.

"NOT YOU, SANJI!" Chopper yelled when Sanji began to walk to the helm. "Eh!"

"SANJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!!!!" Everyone, who wasn't Nami or his brothers, yelled, just now comprehending Sanji had been apart of this conversation the whole time despite them talking directly to him.

"You guys are slow," Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji said in the same dull, bunt tone and Nami nodded in agreement.

Sanji turned to face them. He smiled and said "breakfast is ready for those who are not docking the ship. I'll prepare bento boxes for everyone else."

"YAY!!!!!! SANJI'S COOKING!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy hollered rocketing to the kitchen.

"YOU'RE HELPING THE CREW!!!!" Sanji yelled at his captain. "I SAID I'LL MAKE YOU A BENTO BOX!!!!!!!!!"


	40. Chapter 39

"Yonji…. What are you doing in Sanji's locker?" Chopper asked when he entered the boys dorm.

"Looking for this," he said closing the door and holding up Sanji's coat. "He's been cold every sense Dad took our enhancements but he doesn't seem to want to tell anyone or let them see it. If he's going to insist on going to the Island with us then he should at least try to stay warm."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Chopper sighed, turning his gaze to the floor.

"He'll be fine." Yonji said placing a hand on Chopper's head. Chopper looked up to see he was smiling down at him.

"Yeah, Sanji's strong," he smiled.

"I've seen stronger," Yonji teased before walking to the door. "Sanji, where you at Shorty?!"

"I'm not short!"

"I beg to differ," he teased walking over to his older brother who was holding a basket for Nami as she picked tangerines from her trees.

"Deactivate your Reid Suit," he ordered, holding Sanji's coat behind his back.

Sanji stared at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?" He asked the younger brother.

"Just do it."

Ichiji came up behind Yonji. Taking the coat but keeping it hidden behind Yonji, so his hands would be free for the reaction both of them were anticipating the third brother was about to have.

"No. As soon as I do you're going to hit me with whatever it is you have hidden behind your back. Besides Chopper said we have to leave them on."

There it was, the reply the three brothers expected. Niji, who was laying on the deck helping Cosette put a puzzle together (yes a puzzle that's about all I could think of leave me alone! Lol), stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I don't have anything!" Yonji said, holding his now free hands up defensively.

"Chopper said~"

"When do any of you idiots ever listen to me? It's fine for now! Just take it off!" Chopper interrupted.

Sanji sighed, somewhat annoyed with his brother and the reindeer and somewhat relieved to get out of his Reid Suit.

"Wow he actually listened," he said looking down to Chopper before taking the coat back from Ichiji and throwing it at Sanji's face saying, "put that on icicle."

"You liers!" Sanji said removing the coat from his head and looking down at it. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!!!! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I PUT A COAT ON IN THIS WEATHER?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ICICLE'?!"

"Anybody here that is in their right mind can see that you've been about froze sense you lost your enhancements."

"N-no I haven't."

Yonji cocked a curled brow. "Oh? Then why do you shutter every time you touch something even the slightest bit cold?"

"I don't!"

Not even a second after Sanji said that something hard and ice cold touched the back of his neck.

"Ouch!" He said jumping away to find Niji standing behind him with a frozen water bottle.

"I rest my case," Yonji said.

"STEATH'S BACK!" Niji said happily, throwing his hands in the air.

"NO BODY CARES!" Ichiji said punching him on the top of his head. "Hey my light's back!"

"I noticed," Niji said rubbing the top of his head where Ichiji's spark filled fist had punched him.

"Light? I thought your enhancements were explosions," Nami said.

"Technically, I use both. At the time you guys were they enemy so I wasn't going to let you see everything I'm capable of."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"What the hell! I want my straight back!"

"Sucks to be the two youngest huh?" Niji laughed.

"WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" Sanji and Yonji said.

"If it had anything to do with our age, mine would have been the first to start returning," Reiju said grabbing the two older brothers by the ear as she walked past and to the edge of the ship to embark on the island.

"Ow, ow, ow," Niji said.

"Reiju! Stop, that hurts!"

"Where do you three think you're going?" Sanji asked.

Reiju turned to look at Sanji's as she let go of her other brothers' ears.

"The island. Where else? We have to go see if Dad is still here."

"You four can't go," Sanji said blankly.

"Why not?" They asked.

"We have just as much right to kick his ass as you do!" Yonji said.

"Niji and Ichiji's enhancements are coming back! We have no idea if Your's and Reiju's are or not and I'd rather not find out that they are because Judge gave you guys an order!"

Reiju sighed, "he's right. There is absolutely no way to know if that one came back or not unless we're in earshot of Dad and he gives us an order. There's no way we'd be able to fight him if that enhancement is back."

"Damnit," Ichiji muttered, knowing Sanji was right.

"What are we gonna do, Ichi?" Niji asked turning to his older brother.

"Nami's getting a room for Sanji to rest in. Mom, Cosette, and the old geezer are staying with him so I guess we got no choice but to stay there too."

"Damnit, and I really wanted to kick his ass too!" Niji said.

"You two have too think about the fact that even though they're coming back, you can't control them right now," Chopper said to Niji. "That could get you both killed."

"Wait a minute…," Sanji said turning to Niji, "HOW DID YOU GET THAT OUT OF THE FRIDGE!!! THE ONLY THREE PEOPLE THAT KNOWS THE COMBINATION ARE OUT HERE!!!!"

"You showed it to me," Niji said looking at the water bottle in his hand.

"I DID NOT!"

"Yes you did. Remember, yesterday? Yonji wanted food and you refused to give us the combination and insisted on unlocking it yourself. You could barely walk on your own…."

"Dang it, Niji! I swear if you tell that to any, especially Luffy, I swear I'll kill you! Especially if you tell Luffy!!!!!"

"You already said that."

"I KNOW!" He yelled subconsciously putting the coat on.

"Hey twirly-brow brothers! Are you coming or not?!"

"SHUT UP MOSS HEAD!" The four brothers said turning to the swordsman before following everyone off the ship.

"When I get my strength back, I'm throwing him all the way to the East Blue," Yonji said just loud enough for his brothers to hear.

"Mind if I help," Sanji quietly chucked.

"Only if I can too," Ichiji and Niji said simultaneously.

"Alright we'll start plotting out how we're going to do this later," Sanji said.

Reiju stopped and turned to thinks, was the only one close enough to hear them. "If you're scheming to get rid of him I want in on it too."

"Alright then we're the Ditch Marino Team. And everyone who can fight is the Take Our Judge Team. And I guess Mom, Cosette, and Zeff are the Make Sure Luffy Has Plenty to Eat by the Time He's Done Team," Sanji said.

"That's too long," Niji stated.

"It's the best I got for now. Hmm?" Sanji said turning around along with everyone with observation haki.

"Captain!!!!!!"


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters until this story is caught up with everything I have written so far! I’ll get those up within the next 24 hours!

"Bepo! Shachi! Penguin! What the hell are you guys doing here!" Law said as his crew ran towards him, Bepo leaping onto him. "I told you guys to go to Wano!"

"But your Vivre card was going in the wrong direction and we got worried!" Bepo said.

"If it's not on fire then there is no need to worry," Law said. "Okay, Bepo, I'm glad to see you too."

"Bepo, I think that means get off. Or are you trying to suffocate the captain?" Shachi said.

"Sorry," Bepo replied getting off of Law.

"How did you guys get through the Calmbelt?" Penguin asked.

"That we're still unsure of," Sanji replied turning to his brothers. “The real question is how did you guys get here?”

“Our ship is a submarine. It doesn’t need window or oce~” Shachi trilled off when the three Heart Pirate’s spotted the four Vinsmoke siblings standing around Sanji.

“G-G-G-GERMA!!!!!” The three hollered in terror, Bepo pointing at them, Shachi and Penguin’s hands fisted in their hair… well what wasn’t covered by their hats anyway. THEY’RE REAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!”

Sanji face palmed. Ichiji slowly shook his head. Niji and Yonji burst out laughing. Reiju chuckled.

“Shut up!” Law said, “are you trying to let the entire island know they are here?!”

“Sorry!” The three whispered loudly.

“B-b-but, why are they here?” Penguin asked.

“Visiting our little brother,” Niji said wrapping his arm around Sanji’s shoulder.

“Move. Your. Arm. Or. Die!” Sanji said glaring at his older brother.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!! BLACK LEG'S A MEMBER OF GER~!"

"I AAAAAM NOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanji said using party table kick course to kick each of them in the face.

"Remind me to get off his bad side…," Yonji said.

The two older brothers nodded, their eyes wide as all three of them stared at the three Heart Pirates laying on the ground, faces swollen, arms and legs twitching, all three of them muttering an incoherent "sorry".

"Umm, Black Leg, could you please refrain from breaking my crew?" Law said a drop of sweat on his forehead. "I'd really appreciate it."

"IF YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Sanji said, who was now being held back by Usopp.

They sat up, cross-legged, and bowed, "We're sorry. We won't do it again."

"Bepo?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Are Ikkaku and the other's here as well? Or is it just you three?"

"There here. They're back at the submarine with Kin'emon."

"Good, keep it that way. I'm going to help the Straw Hat's take care of the Garuda. After words we can all get back to the New World and head for Wano."

"Aye Captain!" They stood up and walked back in the direction they came from.

Law sighed.

"I bet you're happy to see them," Robin smiled.

"I am," Law said with a partial smile. "But given the circumstance, they picked a really crappy timing to get worried over a Vivre card that wasn't burning."

"Sanji, what's the matter?" Chopper said, "You don't look good."

"I'm fine, Chopper. I just~" Sanji tried to say before falling backwards.

Zeff was behind him in an instant, "yes you're fine. Just dizzy. You know there is a reason why you're staying at an Inn and not fighting with your crew, right?"

"Shut up, Old Geezer."

"Don't be using party table kick course when you know it's going to make even _you_ dizzy!!!"

"But they said I was… I no like Germa…" Sanji said incoherently, his head hanging like he couldn't hold it up. "Germa die…Vinsmoke die… Marino go way… Cold…."

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR LOUSY FAMILY!!!" Zoro yelled.

"Alright, quit talking gibberish. We better get him to an Inn before anything else," Zeff said lifting Sanji off the ground.

"I can walk on my own…," Sanji muttered under his breath.

"Stop complaining, annoying little brat."

"Stupid old geezer," Sanji quetly replied as he drifted off to sleep.

"I take the 'annoying' part back, he's a stubborn little brat."

"Why is it that not have our enhancements is affecting him worse then it's affecting us?" Niji asked.

"Not to mention, at very random moments…," Yonji added.

"We can't chalk it up to the fact that we're getting ours back and he's not because Yonji's and Reiju's aren't coming back either," Ichiji thought out loud.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to get him to an Inn and in a bed to get some more rest and warmed up," Zeff said as they walked up the docks. "It seems like his fever is actually gone… but he is about froze right now."

"Umm, you guys! You might want to get up here!" Zoro said, who was walking ahead of the group with Law close behind him, hand ready to form a room to put the swordsman back on the right track if needed.

"What's the matter, Zoro?" Nami asked as most of them ran to catch up.

"Why is Zoro leading?" Sanji muttered sleepily.

"He said Zoro…," Yonji said in disbelief.

"Not Marimo…," Niji added.

"Or Moss Head…," Ichiji finished.

"Go back to sleep…," Zeff said. _You sleep to lightly._

Nami gasped at the sight before her eyes. She turned back to the Vinsmokes and Zeff, who were the only ones left to catch up, "You guys are gonna want to see this!"

They hurried over to the hill everyone else was standing on. Beyond the hill was….

"We're too late…." Ichiji sighed.

Sanji forced himself out off Zeff's arms.

"Sanji…?" Sora said.

Sanji walked to the edge of the hill, fists clenched at his side.

The town was in ruins. There was nothing left but smoldering wood where houses once stood. What few buildings that were still standing had windows, walls, and roofs smashed and people working hard to put out fires, some small, some large. Women stood at the far end of town holding terrified children, while the men worked.

Sanji's body trembled uncontrollably. His expression grew darker, more angry than any of them had ever seen. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!!"

"C-calm down, Sanji," Usopp said raising a hand to place it on the blond's shoulder but was pulled back by someone. He turned his head to see Niji, who's hand was still on the snipers shoulder.

"Don't touch him right now," Niji warned, pointing to Sanji's feet.

"Huh…?" Usopp looked to see smoke coming from the Cook's legs and feet.

"His enhancements are trying to come back…. Just because he uses them mostly in his legs doesn't mean the rest of his body isn't going to burn you right now."

"Eeeeeeee," Usopp squealed. "That would of hurt! Th-thanks."

"His body was almost ice cold a moment ago," Zeff muttered to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"No," Zeff replied.

"We'll find him, Sanji-kun," Nami said softly. "Come on, let's go see if we can gather some information."


	42. Chapter 41

They walked down the hill and towards the destroyed town.

"Maybe you should get back to the ship, Sanji-kun. You still look like you need some rest."

"I'm fine, Nami-san," he assured.

Sanji noticed some of the women staring at them in horror. The men must of noticed it to because they turned in the crews direction. Their expressions grew angry as they picked up pitchforks and wood that still had flames on the end.

"What are you doing here, Germa?!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

"Your people have done enough!"

"Your father didn't kill our king so he sent his children to finish the job?!"

"What?" Niji asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Niji, don't get upset. You can't blame them," Sanji said walking closer to the men. "Look we're only here for information."

"Information on rather or not our King is dead?!"

"Of course not!" Luffy said. "We're here to kick the ass of the man that did this!"

"Luffy, we need to find out where he is first," Sanji said.

"Wait...? Soooo you're not here to attack us again," said a men with dark blue hair.

"Are you deaf or something!" Niji yelled.

"That's what we just said!!!" Added Yonji

"Idiots!" Muttered Ichiji.

"Now, calm down you three. You can't blame them. They just got attacked by what they thought was a fictional character only to have four other fictional characters show up in front of them," Sanji said before turning to the men. "I apologize for my brothers behavior. Their people skills are rusty."

"Brothers? So... That would make you the number three of Germa...," the blue haired man said.

The men then backed up twenty feet trying to get away from Sanji.

Sanji raised a brow, "huh?"

"S-stay away! Y-you're the worst out of all of them!!!!" 

"JUST WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THOSE STUPID MANGAS MAKE ME OUT TO BE!!!!!!!!" Sanji yelled, his teeth sharpening like shark teeth.

"And you say _our_ people skills are rusty?" The three brothers said.

Law chuckled from behind the rest of the crew.

"YOU FIND THIS AMUSING, TRA-GUY!"

"You really don't know anything about the Sora of the Sea Mangas do you, Black Leg?"

"No!!!! And I don't want to either!!!!!"

"Alright fine then, I won't tell you what I was going to tell you," Law said, hiding his disappointment well. **(Internal Law is just like puppy dog pout, let me tell you! I wanna tell you! Come on Black Leg-ya! I swear you're going to like Stealth Black! Let me tell you!!! Pleeeeaaassseee! Okay maybe not... I don't know. What do you think Law's Nerdy side's thoughts are right now?! 😂)**

"You're the Straw Hat Pirates! I thought you were in the Grand Line!"

"We were. It's a long story," Nami said.

"The Heart Pirates are here too," Reiju stated.

"It's fine," Law replied.

"Where's everyone staying with the town looking like this?" Nami asked.

"There is a beach not far from the docs everyone is camping at until we can get some of the town rebuilt," the man said. "Some of the kingdom's citizens from other parts of the island are staying there as well."

"Is anyone injured?" Chopper asked. "I'm a doctor."

"Do you guys have food? If not, I can make something for everyone," Sanji added.

"There's my Sanji," Nami smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like the sound of that," he smiled back. "But I've been here the whole time."

"I know, but the way you've been feeling lately, you haven't quite been yourself."

"Sanji, you really should get some more rest," Chopper began turning around to look at him. "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING?!?! PUT THOSE BACK ON!!!!!"

"Sanji's not wearing his," Ichiji reminded as he and the others walked up to stand next to said brother.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE NEEDED TO WEAR SOMETHING WARMER! STOP ACTING LIKE ZOR~!"

Sanji placed his hand on Chopper's head earning the reindeer's attention.

"They're not," he said as Ichiji held his Reid Suit out to the man. 

The man stared at it confused as Reiju did the same.

"Niji, Yonji, you too," she said looking back over her shoulder.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this...," Niji said looking at the little blue cylinder.

"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without my Reid Suit," Yonji added.

"Good that means we're all on the same page. Now, hand them over."

"But if we're on the same page then...." Yonji started.

"Shouldn't we be agreeing to...." Niji tried to finish but stopped when Ichiji glared at the both of them. "Alright! Alright! Just stop looking at us like that, geez!" He said as they handed their Reid Suits to their older brother and sister.

"Wait! You're giving the town's people your Reid Suits!" Luffy whined shoving his way through Niji and Yonji. "Give them to me!" He begged clinging onto Ichiji's arm. "Can I use one! I wanna use one! Let me use one!!!"

"WE ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T!" Niji repeated.

"HOW THE HELL IS GIVING THEM TO YOU SUPPOSED TO MAKE THEM TRUST US!!! SANJI GET YOUR IDIOT CAPTAIN OFF ME!"

"Luffy knock it off," Sanji said. "Ichiji, aren't you supposed to be the cool one out of the three?"

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?!" Ichiji said trying to shove Luffy away from the raid suits which were now held by Reiju. He was pushing Luffy's face with his hand as Luffy flailed his arms about trying to reach them, he seemed to have forgotten he was made of rubber.

"Luffy," Sanji said getting almost as annoyed as Ichiji looked. He really didn't have the energy to deal with Luffy's idiocy at the moment, not even ten minutes ago he had been really cold, and now he was rather hot. The heat was draining his energy and making him tired. He was tired when he was cold but his anger with Judge had given him just enough adrenaline to push through his exhaustion. "Just go play with this one," he said taking his raid suit out of his pocket.

Luffy turned to Sanji, his eyes turning to stars, "REEEEEAAAAAAALLYYYYYY~!"

"Yes, now stop annoying Ichiji."

Luffy stretched his arm out and took the raid suit before running off with Usopp and Chopper at a remarkable speed.

"D-did you seriously just give him your raid suit?" Niji asked as the three brothers stared at him dumbfounded.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Uh...Don't answer that," he replied taking his real raid suit out of his other pocket and holding it up for them to see. "I know he can't use it."

"If that's your raid suit then what did you give Luffy?" Reiju asked as Sanji handed the object in question over to her.

"A can of corn," he said blatantly. **(Idea dedicated to the YouTuber Tekking101. Continue reading for more details)**

"Where did you get canned corn? You always buy fresh produce," Robin asked.

"Right before we left Germa, I had gone to the kitchen for a minute."

* * *

"Sanji-sa~?" Cosette began but cut herself off before the 'sama' came out. "What do you need?"

"I can't believe I'm asking this but do you happen to have any canned vegetables? The kind you can open on either end?"

"Yes... For the servants."

"Do you have can openers that break the seal so the end can be used as a lid?"

"Yes...."

"Cosette-chan, if you want to ask why then just ask," Sanji smiled, noticing a flicker of confusion in her eyes.

"W-why?"

"Luffy," he said as if that was the only answer she needed but continued anyway, "I'm going to take this yellow construction paper and glue it to the can after opening it, eating the contents, so it doesn't go to waste, remove the other end, and then put both ends back on and trick him into thanks it's a raid suit.... If I need to." **(By the way I figured out how they activate the raid suits lol. We can thank the YouTuber Tekking101 for that lol.)**

"Wouldn't he notice?"

"Yeah, after he, Usopp, and Chopper runs off with it. It will be fine. He'll be upset at first but he'll get over it as soon as I start cooking."

Moments later.

"Why does it not surprise me that we found you in here?" Ichiji said as the other three siblings followed him into the kitchen. "This was the first place we looked by the way."

"It doesn't surprise you because I'm a chef," Sanji replied slipping the can into his pocket before turning to him.

"I-I'm going to go see if Sora-sama or anyone else needs any help," Cosette said before leaving the room.

Sanji couldn't help but notice Niji watching her out of the corner of his eye as she left.  
  


* * *

"That's what you were doing? Seriously?"

"Shut up, Ichiji!

"I just can't believe that's what _you_ were doing in the _kitchen_."

"It got Luffy to leave you alone didn't it?"

"Well yeah, but to think that _you_ were doing something that stupid in a _kitchen_!" Ichiji said as Niji and Yonji began to laugh.

"Boys, let your brother be. He was just trying to help," Sora said before looking at the Blue haired man **(that isn't Niji.... Sorry... bad joke....)**. "If it will make you and the others feel better you may hang on to their Reid Suits until we leave. But we would appreciate it if you show us to that beach you spoke of."

"Chopper would be more than happy to look after anyone who's injured, as well," Nami added. "And I know Sanji-kun wasn't joking about making food for everyone."

"A-alright, We won't try to force you off of this island," he said taking the Reid Suits. "I'll take you to the beach. Rather or not anyone else trusts you or not is up to them."

"Fair enough," Sanji replied.


	43. Chapter 42

"SANJI!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cried as they ran to catch up with the group.

"What do you want?"

"IT WAS A FAKE!" They cried as tears streamed down their faces. They walked backwards to face the cook as they each held up a piece of the tin can.

"Did you really think that I would let the three of you run off with something like that?"

"But we want to try it!" They whined.

"No."

"Why not!" Luffy asked.

"Because you of all people don't need one."

"But if one of us uses it then maybe we could shoot _beams_!!!" They said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Franky is enough of a tricky person, we don't need any more!!"

"Sebastian! Is everything alright?" A lady said as she came up to the blue haired man and gave him a hug, interrupting the Straw Hats' disagreement.

"Yes, Dear, everything is fine," he replied, wrapping one arm around her due to the fact that he was still carrying the Vinsmoke siblings Reid Suits in the other arm.

"How is the king doing?" She asked looking up to him.

"He's been better. But I'm sure he'll recover...."

"Honey, he needs a real doctor."

"I know. But _they_ injured almost all of the doctors in the Kingdom and killed two others."

"I'm a doctor! Please let me treat them!" Chopper repeated.

"Sebastian, who are they?" His wife asked looking to each of the Straw Hats. She gasped when she got to Reiju, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. She stared at Sebastian in horror as she slowly backed away. "W-why are they here?!"

"It's hard to believe but I honestly don't believe they mean us any harm."

"Don't mean us harm?! Sebastian! Their king tried to kill our King and nearly succeeded!!"

"Please, Mrs. He's right, we mean no harm. I can't express how sorry I am for what my husband did here. I know~"

"Husband? You're Germa's Queen?!" Sebastian's wife interrupted.

"I am."

"Then why don't you take yourself and those monsters you call children back to Germa where you came from! Haven't you people done enough?!"

"I'm sorry, but our ride is the Straw Hat Pirate and they refuse to leave until they've made sure the injured are taken care of and everyone is well fed."

"Why? So you can poison our food and medication!"

"How much are you willing to bet Dartboard is going to try to flirt our way out of this?" Zoro whispered to the other three Vinsmoke brothers.

"As if any one would actually fall for something as stupid as that." Niji whispered back, ignoring the dartboard comment.

"I believe the word you want is 'charm'," Sanji said quietly, shoving his way past Zoro and Niji, having heard their hushed conversation. "And it works every time," he added before walking up to the lady.

"We don't need or want your so called help! So just get out of our kingdom!"

"Mademoiselle, if you don't mind my suggesting," he began with a slight bow as he held a flower out towards her that he picked before walking past Zoro and Niji. "Perhaps we could discuss this over some tea and a free first class, gourmet dinner? I promise if anybody tries to poison it, they'll be hearing from me. Not to mention I'll kill anyone who tries to poison a beautiful lady such as yourself. So how about it? You, me, and of course my beautiful Nami-swan, and I guess your husband; a candlelit seaside dinner facing the sunset? And most importantly first class gourmet food cooked by the hands of the East Blue's finest sea restaurant's top chef...." Sanji cut himself off at the sound of Zeff clearing his throat. "Eh... and when I say top chef I mean it's former sous chef..., so second top chef..., former sous chef being myself."

"Yeah, you better correct that, ya little brat."

Sanji glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Zeff, "Shut up, old geezer."

"Does flattery get you much in life?" She asked, her eyes soft, and smile warm. Yet, Sanji knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"No madam, it does not. But it never hurts to try," he smiled back as she took the flower and smelled it.

She sighed, "alright."

"WHAT?!!!" Zoro and the three brothers hollered.

"Now, Subastian, stop glaring. He said you, too,'' She said, placing a hand on his chest.

"He said he 'guessed'!" Subastian growled.

"You try living on an island with no girls for two years," Sanji said in a monotone. It took a few seconds for him to realize what he said. When he did a shiver ran down his spine and he fell to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry... d-did we miss something?" Niji asked as the three brothers cocked a curled brow at the fourth brother.

"Sanji-kun... er... had a bit of a traumatic experience over the past two years." Nami said sitting next to Sanji.

"T-traumatic is putting it lightly," Sanji said as another shiver ran down his spine.

"Well at least you didn't have to stay on an island that tried to eat you!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "I had to deal with giant birds and people who wanted to eat me!"

"I don't want to hear it! At least you had girls on your islands!"

"Well actually the only thing on the islands was talking bugs..."

"I'm a reindeer.... I don't really care about that kind of thing...."

"At least you had people to talk to. Like I said, all I had was bugs."

"I would have rather died then have to talk to those freaks!" Sanji spat at the two.

"And yet, you're still here."

"Shut up, Marimo!!! Why couldn't I landed on Luffy's island instead!" Sanji whined.

"Luffy didn't even stay on Amazon Lilly, Sanji-kun."

"That's just what he wants us to think! Why must I have such bad luck?" He said before muttering while drawing circles in the dirt with an index finger, "Stupid so called Father, stupid wanted posters, stupid avalanch, stupid Kuma, stupid Okamas, stupid Kamabakka Kingdom, Stupid Marimo...." **(Yes I intentionally listed Okama(s) and Kamabakka Kingdom separately (...Remember Fishman Island?))**

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR SHITTY LUCK!"

"Okama?" Ichiji repeated.

"Kamabakka Kingdom?" Yonji added.

"Are you telling us, you got stuck in a kingdom of men who think they're girls for two year?" Niji said before the three brothers burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Sanji said, who was now on his feet, inches away from his siblings.

"You really do have shitty luck!" Yonji laughed, causing the other two to laugh harder.

"SHUT UP!!"

"I wouldn't call it that," Nami said. "After all if he didn't end up there his cooking might not be as good as it is now." She then added while wrapping an arm around him, "nor would you have learnt Sky Walk, Blue Walk, or Hell Memories. All of which came in handy on our way to and at Fishman Island, for example anyway."

Sanji didn't respond to Nami's attempt to cheer him up.

"Sanji? Why don't you go make these people some of your amazing food," Sora smiled

 _That_ got Sanji's attention.

"HAI!" He said throwing his hand in the air. **(Now that I know a little Japanese lets just start randomly throwing it in every now and then (when it fits better then the simple English "yes" lol)** "Ichiji, Niji, Yonji! Help me get stuff from the Sunny!"

"Why do we have to!?"

"Because he asked you to, Yonji," Sora answered.

"I want to go help the injured citizens while Sanji is cooking."

"I'll go with you Tony-ya. If both of us treat them it will get done faster."

"I'll stay here with Sanji," Reiju said.

"I would like to talk to the King. It's the least I can do after what my husband did here," Sora said looking at Chopper then to Sebastian.

"Alright then, anyone who is not helping Sanji will go help Chopper and Tra-guy." Nami said.

"Sora-sama, would it be alright if I helped...."

"Cossete-chan, if you want to help cook, you can. You don't have to ask," Sanji smiled.

"Alright, let's all meet back here in a few hours," Nami said and the Injured treatment team left the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I have no idea why that last little bit gave me so much trouble to write.... Whatever is what it is! Next chapter... plot twist!


	44. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this stupid IPad keeps auto-incorrecting Ichiji to Ichiko.... Why...? Just Why...?

"Damn it, Sanji. You only wanted us to stay so we could do the heavy lifting, didn't you!" Yonji complained as he and Niji carried a large cauldron-like pot from the Sunny to the beach.

"Stop whining. Unless, of course, you don't wanna eat," Sanji replied.

He was carrying a few of his cook books while Reiju and Ichiji carried the cooking utensils. Cosette following them closely but not carrying anything.

"Hey now! I never said I didn't want to eat! I'm fine with helping.... It's just... I'm confused as to why you have me... The tallest one here... and Niji... who is the same height as Ichiji... carrying this thing and not Ichiji and Niji.... Who are both the same height...."

〽️"We _are_ the same height!!!!"〽️ Niji Said **(〽️=the squiggly line that pops up by anime characters head the moment they realize something that annoys them (example: Law: "That's the number 3 of Germa 66 Stealth Black!" *moment of silence while Sanji stands there looking awesome! And then... Sanji: 〽️"how do you know so much!"〽️ Law: "Everyone in the North blue knows." Did anyone else have to watch that episode twice because it was too freaking awesome! No.... Just me.... Darn...)**

"You're just now realizing this?" Ichiji said.

💢"YOU MADE FUN OF ME FOR BEING SHORT!"💢 Niji said, his head snapping up to Ichiji as a vein popped out of his forehead. **(💢=vein popping out. I'm trying a visual method let me know what you thing of it)**

"When did I do that?" Ichiji said, knowing exactly what Niji was talking about.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU SAID I WAS CLOSEST TO SANJI'S HEIGHT WHEN WE WERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WERE EVERYONE WAS GOING TO SLEEP!!!"

"Would you chill out. I was joking... and I didn't want to sleep in the same room as a bunch of pirates."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME SHORT AGAIN!!! WE'RE BOTH SIX ONE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Okay, now you're just trying to rub it in my face...." Sanji said in a dull tone.

"You point?" Niji said, not even trying to deny it. "What are you, five eight and a half?

💢"I'M FIVE ELEVEN!💢

"I know. Reiju is five eight and a half."

"Yonji, let go of your side of the pot!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright, alright."

"WAIT! YONJI! IF YOU~!" Niji tried to say, but stopped when Yonji let go of the pot and it slipped out of Niji's hands and onto his foot. "OUCH! YONJI!"

"Really, Yonji?" Ichiji said.

"Sanji told me too."

"If he told you to jump into an active volcano, would you?"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Yonji said as he and Ichiji moved the pot off of Niji's foot.

"SANJI! YOU FREAKING FAILURE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Niji said, two inches from Sanji's face, before turning to Yonji and pointing to Sanji. "AND YOU! SENCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO HIM!!"

"Just set the pot over here and help me get some wood," Sanji said trying to change the subject while suppressing a pleased grin.

"Are you okay, Niji-sama?"

"..!... I'm fine Cosette-chan!" He replied quickly with a smile.

"Sanji, what was the point in changing your clothes?" Ichiji asked sitting the box of cooking utensils on the nearby picnic table.

"Ummm because we are on a beach...," he said in a "duh, isn't that obvious?" tone. He was now wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"Chopper is not going to like that. He did say the only reason he let you change out of your Reid Suit is so you could put on something warmer.... That doesn't look very warm to me."

* * *

**(I was asked for more Law on FF.net so let's cut over to the Injured Treatment Team for a quick moment!)**

Sebastian knocked on a large door at the end of the castle's corridor. The door slowly opened and a maid with magenta hair peeked out.

"Oh! Sebastian-San! His magisty is resting. What do you need?"

"I brought some people who want to help. They're doctors."

"Only two of us are Doctors," Law corrected as he leaned against the walk, legs crossed and Kikoku resting on his shoulder, the brim of his hat casting a shadow over his yellow eyes. **(manga: yellow; anime: grey (according to onepiece.fandom.com and manga color pages.))**

"Oh, thank goodness! Please come in!"

* * *

"Sanji, aren't you going to help us?" Yonji asked, carrying a stack of wood.

"I'm trying to decide what to cook, so no, no I'm not. Just put the wood in a pile over there. Get the fire started and I'll set everything else up in a minute."

Ichiji dropped his stack of wood and walked over to the picnic table Sanji, Reiju and Cosette was sitting at. He picked up a cook book and flipped it around in his hands.

"Do you really need these? I was under the impression that you had every recipe memorized."

"Not every recipe. Just the ones I've made. There's still a bunch from hundreds of other Island that I don't even know about!"

Ichiji laid the book back down and took a seat next to Sanji.

"I get a new cook book from reach island we go to. The one you was just looking at is from Alabasta."

"This is me caring...." He said resting his head in his palm.

"I see that's still your favorite phrase," Sanji muttered flipping the page.

"But Ichiji... weren't you listening...," Niji said sitting next to Cosette. "He said it was from Alabasta!"

"Niji.... I don't think Cosette is going to like what you are about to refer to...," Reiju said. Sanji could tell she was trying to tease him even though she said it in an even, unsuggestive tone.

"W-what d-dose Cosette-chan have to do with anything?" He asked his face starting to turn a light shade of red, just barely noticeable.

"We all know Princess Vivi is from Alabasta."

"What does that have to do with me, Reiju-same?"

Reiju gestered to her four brothers. Cosette looked over to the four Vinsmokes.

Sanji was looking at a picture he had pulled out of the cook book from Alabasta.

"I can't wait till we can go see her again!" He said in his high pitched voice as the smoke from his cigarette turned to hearts as well.

"She's almost as hot as Cat-Burglar," Yonji said, looking over Sanji's shoulder at the picture.

"Nami's mine," Sanji growled looking up at Yonji as his eyes turned back to normal... but quickly turned back to hearts when he looked back to the picture.

Niji forced Sanji to angle the picture so he could see it from across the table.

Ichiji, however, was still resting his head in his palm with an almost neutral expression, the only thing betraying him being the heart shapes that all four brothers eyes turned to at the mere mentioning of Alabasta's only Princess.

💧"T-they're always like that"💧 Cosette said.

💧"My point exactly."💧

"But Reiju-Sama.... That still doesn't have anything to do with me...."

"Doesn't it?" Reiju asked with a smile.

Cosette's eyes narrowed, still not understanding. Not even a moment later, they widened in fear, with a gasp.

Niji and Sanji quickly broke out of their trance and looked to Cosette with worry.

"What's wrong, Cosette-chan?" Niji asked quickly before looking in the direction she was. "Shit!"

"This is disgusting. I thought I raised the four of you better then that. Setting at a table with a mere cooking wench."

The other four siblings froze at the unexpected sound of their father's voice.

"Shit," Sanji said looking over his shoulder. "What's the matter? You didn't devastate this kingdom enough? If you came back to kill the survivors from the last attack, there's no way in hell that I'll let you."

"Come back? I never left."

"Sanji, don't you have observation haki?" Niji asked. "Why didn't you notice he was here?"

"I let my guard down...." Sanji muttered to Niji, angry with himself for making such a grave mistake. He looked around to the surviving citizens. "All of you get out of here, now!" He hollered to them. He stood up and took a few steps towards Judge. "You guys too," he said to his siblings, hands clinched in tight fists.

"There's no way in hell that we're going to leave you to fight him by yourself!" Yonji said.

"You're in no condition to fight with your temperature fluctuating like it is! Besides none of your enhancements have come back yet! Mine and Ichiji's have some so~!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FIGHT HIM RIGHT NOW, NIJI!"

"!!"

"WE HAVE NO IDEA IF _THAT_ ENHANCEMENT IS BACK YET OR NOT! SO WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HE GIVES YOU FOUR AN ORDER!!!"

"Sanji..." Reiju muttered, while her other three brothers stared at him in shock.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sanji yelled, turning to them.

Ichiji snapped out of it and gave Sanji a single nod. "You heard him! Let's go."

"Roger!" They said and ran for the trees, Niji taking a quick moment to pick up Cosette. 

"Ichiji! Stop!" Judge ordered when they got half why to the forest.

With out trying to, the oldest brother slid to a halt.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

The others also slid to a stop just out side the forest and turned around.

"Damn it," Sanji said to himself. _This can't be happening!_

"I-Ichiji, let's go."

"I... can't.... I'm trying but... my legs won't move...."

"Niji, let Yonji take Cosette," Reiju said. "Use stealth and get Ichiji."

Niji reluctantly sat Cosette on her feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Judge said. "Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping you from leaving. Go get Straw Hat for help if you want. I only need Ichiji and I'll be gone by the time you and Straw Hat gets here. Not that it maters, he'd never be able to beat me anyways."

"I'm not going to let you take my brother against his will!" Sanji said. "And don't you dear underestimate my captain!"

"Take him? I'm not going to take him."

"Then what the hell do you need me for!" Ichiji said turning to his father. "You have my enhancements! Isn't that good enough!"

A smirk spread across Judges face, " _Kill... Sanji._ "

"What...?" Ichiji said, frozen.

"Kill Sanji, _now,"_ Judge repeated in a way that made it impossible for Ichiji to resist the order.

Sparks radiated from his hands and he unwillingly charged at his younger brother.

"SANJI, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" He said, throwing a punch at Sanji, who blocked it with his leg.

"No. If I run after promising you guys that I'm going to kick his ass then it will be the exact same thing as letting him win." He said then in a quieter tone, so that only Ichiji could here him, he added while blocking Ichiji's punches, "I'm not leaving my brother when he's in trouble."

"Why...?" Ichiji breathed.

Sanji could see a tear beginning to form in his brother's eye.

Just then five chain like objects wrapped around Ichiji's waist.

"Well, that enhancement couldn't have come back at a better timing," Yonji said.

"Eh! Wait! Yonji! W-what are you doing!" Ichiji said right before Yonji pulled him back to the tree line.

Despite the situation, Sanji had to laugh. It was too much like Luffy's habit of rescuing them in a very similar manner, and the crew's reaction every time he did it.

"You can say that again," Niji said. "You take Cosette. I'll take Ichi to were he can't see Sanji using stealth."

"And I'll take care of Judge," Sanji said as Niji and Ichiji seemed to disappear.

"This was a real fine time to hand over our Reid Suits to citizens of another kingdom!" Yonji said as he and Reiju ran into the forest.

"It doesn't mater. I'll just kill you myself. And even if I don't, Ichiji will at some point."

"Don't underestimate a person's will power! It might take some effort but he will fight it. That particular enhancement must of just came back because it was odiously weakened other wise he would have done worse then just throwing punches."

"Just came back? Weakened? Did you honestly think I took that enhancement?"

Sanji's eyes widened, "You... didn't~..."

"Of course not! What need do I have for a genetic modification that makes people have no choice but to follow _my_ order?! The only reason it seemed weakened to you is because he _wanted_ to fight it, so he was. Under different circumstances he wouldn't have cared that he had no choice to fallow my order."

"So even now... your still _using_ them!"

"They are _my_ property after all."

" _Property_?!"

Enraged, Sanji could feel his temperature increase drastically as flames burst from his body. He charged at Judge with remarkable speed.

"THEY'RE NOT TOOLS! THEY'RE HUMAN BEINGS!"

* * *

"Niji, I'm fine now," Ichiji said as they speed to the castle.

"No you're not. He gave you an order. Which means even if you can't see him, you still want to kill Sanji. I'm not stopping until we get to the castle. Damn it, if only I had my lightspeed sword! We'd get there so much faster."

* * *

  
"On behalf of the Germa Kingdom, I would like to apologize for what my husband has done to this Kingdom. I know it's not going to change what happened here. It's been Judge's dream for the Vinsmoke family to rein over the North Blue once more, but I never thought he'd go this far. If I would have known I would have done everything in my power to stop him," Sora said to the King who was laying in bed and was now being examined and treated by Chopper and Law.

Law, Luffy, and Zoro looked up to the door, sensing some one approaching fast.

"What's the matter?" Chopper asked.

"MOM~! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Niji said speeding into the room. **(In case you're asking how he knew what room to go to.... I'm just going with instinct.... Yeah... that works.... Better yet... there was a map in the entrance hall!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the visual affect of the emojis! 
> 
> Also I'm thinking about having a "just for fun" chapter naming contest! Just for fun meaning the only reward is having the chapter named using the one with the most votes. If you're interested let me know and I'll post an announcement to all my followers with the rules. There you can submit your chapter Title in the comments or you can email it to my at my YouTube fan email thelastotaku36 (at) gmail . Com (I might start using it as my Wattpad fan email as well lol). From there I'll post another announcement with all the entries and you guys can vote using the comments (yes you will be allowed to vote for yourself if you so wish) and I might even consider live streaming the results on my YouTube (TheLastOtakuNews). Let me know what you think of this idea and I'll decide from there weather or not I'll do this contest. Anyways it's 5:38 in the morning so I should probably get to bed (the things I do for my fans! No I wanted to get this chapter finished tonight... Well before I went to bed anyway seeing as to how it's already the next day.... Sayonara!
> 
> PS. I did come up with a prize more one that in chapter 48.


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute.... I feel like I'm forgetting something.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!! I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD OF ONE PIECE FANS!!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT CARROT-CHAN IS THERE TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THE SWEET, ADORABLE, INNOCENT, CARROT-CHWAAAAANNNNNN! Great.... It's official... I've been around Sanji too long....

"MOOOOOO~M! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!!!"

"THAT'S MY EAR YOU'RE YELLING IN!" Ichiji intentionally yelled in Niji's ear.

" _Ouch!_ "

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Dad just ordered Ichiji to kill Sanji!" Niji said forcing Ichiji in front of him.

"Judge came back?!"

"No! He never left! And now Ichiji wants to kill Sanji!"

"I DON'T _WANT_ TO!"

"Okay fine... He _has_ to."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Said an enraged Luffy.

"He told all of us to go. So we tried to but then Judge ordered Ichiji to stop and... then kill Sanji...."

"You can stop talking like I'm not in the room."

💢"I'M NOT!!!"💢

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!!" 

"At the beach."

"Zoro, let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Damn it," Sanji said, getting to his feet after dodging a hit from Judge's spear. His angry flames still burning around him.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Judge said walking towards Sanji. "I have all five of your enhancements! I'm stronger then a weak failure like you could ever be!"

"You think all you need is our enhancements to be stronger then us? It takes a lot more then genetic enhancements to be stronger then us."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Someone like you will never understand. Collier Shoot!"

Judge blocked the kick to his nick with his spear, knocking off Sanji's sandal.

"Épaule Shoot!" Sanji's leg made contact with Judges shoulder, however, his skin was harder then any of Sanji's siblings had ever been even with their exoskeleton. He could feel his bone cracking from the force.

"What's the mater? Leg starting to hurt?" Judge said, hearing the done cracking.

"Shut up! I can stand a broken bone or two if it means kicking your ass!!"

"You haven't even left a scratch on me. With Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji's combined exoskeletons, mine is four times stronger then theirs will ever be!"

"Exoskeleton or not, I will defeat you!"

"You're loosing stamina by the second. You weren't in the condition to fight me when this fight started. And because of that, your fire power is taking a toll on your body."

"I don't care about that!! I won't let you heart them the way you did me! I will never let them be treated that way by a father that said he loved them!!! I refuse to let you treat you four _precious_ children with worse abuse then you ever did me!!!! Also, where the hell is Niji's sword?!"

"Abuse them? I'm not abusing them. I'm using them for what I created them for. As to Niji's sword. It's right here," he added, unsheathing it and throwing the sheath onto the sandy ground.

"I'll be taking it back! Poitrine Shoot!!" He said aiming a (Barefoot) kick to Judge's chest.

Judge took the opportunity to aim Niji's sword directly to the center of Sanji's foot.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!" Sanji hollered as the sword pierced his skin and went straight threw his foot.

Judge pulled the sword out and Sanji fell to the ground, unable to stand the pain shooting threw his leg from the broken bone and hole in his foot. Judge towered over Sanji as he reached down and lifted him off the ground in a chokehold.

"You are a worthless, useless, weak, failure, Sanji."

"I know that. _You_ engraved... no... _branded_ it into my head for eight long, painful years. Every minute of the day I hear your voice in the back of my head repeating those words to me. That's why the only thing I can do is sacrifice myself for the people I care about. Because that's all you ever told me I was good for. I have nothing else worth giving.... I won't let you do that to my brothers and sister."

"I see at least one thing sunck into that thick skull of yours," Judge said before throwing him across the beach.

Sanji couldn't get up, let alone move. He was exhausted and in a lot of pain. He shook his head trying to stop a tear from falling. He never said those words out loud before. He never wanted anyone to know those thoughts, those feelings. And saying them aloud made them feel more painful then the hole in his foot or the broken bone in his leg. He tried to reach into his pocket for a cigarette but Judge pined his hand down with his foot.

"You say these hands are precious to you.... So hypothetically speaking.... What would you do if I were to run this sword threw one of them?"

"D-don't...."

Judge smirked and lightly touched the tip of the sword to the palm of Sanji's right hand, "I think I'll let Ichiji kill you, but I'll take the use of at least one hand and your ability to cook. That way, even your crew will find you useless."

"Stop... it...." Sanji said weakling. The last thing he felt was a shearing pain running threw his hand and up his arm before his vision fade into darkness as unconscious took him over once again.

* * *

"If that bastard so much as lays a finger on Sanji while he's still recovering, I'll kick his ass so far he flys into the calmbelt and get eaten by Sea Kings!!!" Luffy said as he and Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, **_CARROT(!!!!!!!!!)_** , Niji, Reiju, Sora, and Zeff all ran back to the beach.

Yonji stayed behind to keep Ichiji from following them. While at the moment he was in control of himself, if Ichiji were to get even one glimpse of Sanji, Judge's order will take over. Chopper offered to stay and help Law, but Law insisted he went with the others. He knew if it was his crew, he'd want to go help if he had the option. Niji practically begged Cosette to stay with Law. He didn't want Judge to hurt her, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Only if you let me get a few good hits on him," Nami said holding her Sorcery Clima-Tact. 

"Anyone who hurts my sweet little brother is unforgivable!!!" Reiju said, you could almost _hear_ the venom in her voice.


	46. Chapter 45

"The beach is up ahead!" Nami said as they ran down the path.

Luffy stretched one arm around the group and reached for a tree in the distance with the other.

"LUFFY! DON'T!!!!" His Nakama yelled at him. But it was too late, they were already speeding off to catch up with Luffy's hand.

"I'm going to kill him," Niji and Reiju said as they all laid in a pile.

"LUFFY! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" Nami, Zoro, and Usopp yelled jumping to their feet.

"That was fun," Carrot smiled.

"But... where are they?" Nami asked looking around.

Luffy took a moment to focus on his observation haki. A split second later he took off running and the others followed. Luffy slid to a halt with his arms stretched out to stop the others. They found Sanji laying in the sand. Judge stood over him with Niji's sword skewering Sanji's hand.

It was obvious that Sanji was unconscious but Niji couldn't help but notice that the sword wasn't just impelled in Sanji's hands but Sanji's fingers were clinched around the blade. His eyes widened, _but he's so protective of his hands...._ "Why...?" He muttered under his breath. That's when he realized, it wasn't just a sword... Judge didn't use a sword he used a spear.... It was _his_ lightspeed sword!

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yelled going into second gear. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIIIIIEEEEND~," he added charging at Judge.

Judge turned to him with a grin on his face. He didn't say anything he just watched as Luffy came towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Luffy yelled while throwing Jett Pistol to Judge's face.

"I'll see you later," he said grabbing Luffy's wrist. "I'll give you a hint on my next target. It's a kingdom near the ruins of Flevance.... Trafalger will be able to take you there. Right... Law?"

Everyone turned around to find Law standing there. He's stare was distant and his face had gone pail. It was rare for Law to express fear, but something about what Judge had just said definitely scared him.

"Tra-guy, when did you get here?" Luffy said. "What wrong?"

"I-it's nothing.... I did what I could for King Roland.... He'll recover."

Using the distraction, Judge let go of Luffy's wrist and flew away.

"That's a relief," Chopper said before turning back to where Sanji was laying. "...!... JUDGE IS GONE!!"

Everyone turned back around.

"THAT COWARD!!!" Luffy yelled.

Zeff walked over to Sanji and nelt down next to him. He held the sword in one hand and gently on curled Sanji's fingers. "What were you thinking," he sighed, slowly removing the sword. Sanji winced in his sleep at the added pain. "Look what you did to your hands. I aught to kick you, you know," he added looking at the deep cuts on his fingers.

Sanji, of course, didn't respond. 

"I believe this is your's," Zeff said holding the sword up to Niji.

"I'm sorry," Niji said taking the sword.

"For?" Zeff asked.

"If I hadn't freaked out about Dad steeling it... then Sanji probably wouldn't of held onto it like that."

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"We need to get him back to the Sunny," Chopper said transforming to heavy point and carefully lifting the blond into his arms.

"You sure you're okay, Tra-guy?" Nami asked.

"You are looking a bit pail, bro."

"Flevance was where I was born," Law finally confessed.

"But he said the ruins of Flevance," Robin pointed out.

"It was destroyed by the surounding kingdoms and the World Government."

"Yeah, because of a deadly, infectious diseases," Niji said, or at least that's what we've heard."

"It was not infectious!" Law said, his aura going dark. "It was a poison. My parents, little sister, and friends were all needlessly slaughtered because nobody wanted to listen to my father on how the amber lead syndrome really worked and help find a cure. It was the governments way of covering up what was really happening. As usual."

"That's horrible!" Nami said covering her mouth with one hand.

"It was a long time ago," Law said even though it still bothered him.

"Maybe so, but still, nobody ever truly gets over something like that," Robin said, having gone threw a similar tragedy herself.

"No," Law agreed before changing the subject. "We got more important things to worry about, then my past, right now, like treating Black Leg-ya's wounds."

"You guys take care of Sanji. I'm going after that bastard."

"Wait Straw Hat! He's got my genetic enhancements!" Niji said grabbing Luffy's arm.

"I'm rubber! Electricity doesn't affect me!" Luffy said turning to face him.

"💢That's not what I mean!💢 He can use stealth. Which means he's long gone. Not even I can catch up with him. Like Trafalger just said, we have other problems to deal with right now."

"If I go now I...!"

"Luffy!" Nami reluctantly interrupted. "He's right.

"DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE DID TO SANJI! HE NEEDS TO PAY!"

"I know how you feel, Luffy. We all do. But we have to keep our priorities straight."

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "I promised I'd treat everyone! And no w we have to treat Sanji!"

"Not to mention the fact that we have to keep a close eye on Ichi and make sure he doesn't kill Sanji," Niji added.

"Do you understand Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Things are really complicated and they just keep getting more complicated?"

"Good. It sunk in better then I thought."

"Speaking of Sparking Red.... Him, Wench Green, and Cosette headed back to your ship."

"So we can't take Sanji there, right?" Chopper asked.

"Ichiji seems to be fine as long as he can't see Sanji. So as long as they aren't in the same room it should be fine," Niji said.

"Okay. Then I need to get Sanji to my office without Ichiji seeing him," Chopper said, thoughtfully.

"I'll run ahead and tell Ichiji to go to the crows nest or something."

Chopper gave him a single nod and Niji disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I think I've decided! The contest is a go! I'm taking it to YouTube (TheLastOtakuNews) so my fans on FF.net and Wattpad can get envolved too! So as soon as I get the announcement/rules video filmed and uploaded I'll let you all know via the next chapter!


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! OMG! I JUST REALIZED THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY A NOVEL! So a novel requires at least 60,000 words! This story just hit 71,095 words!!!! (Of course that includes my author notes... BUT STILL!!! This is definitely the longest story I've ever written! And thanks to all of your support I'll actually finish it too! I normally have a hard time finding something that motivates me but after starting this fic I've learned that the thing that motivates me the most is having people, outside of my family, reading and commenting on my story! Waking up every day and knowing I have you guys' comments to look forward to reading really pushes me to write more! All of you, think you for sticking with this story for nearly three years now! Even when I get stuck with writers block for months at a time and it feels like I've abandoned this story. I promise, no mater what, I will not abandon this story even if it takes a year to get past writers block on it! (Which is getting really close for my story, A Pirate's Secret, I swear I'll get back to that one at some point... after I figure out were to start the next chapter (I need to time skip again and can decide where it's going to be at).
> 
> Also...
> 
> THE CHAPTER NAMING CONTEST IS HERE! WATCH THE VIDEO IN THIS LINK FOR DETAILS! https://youtu.be/uFY82tJPOy8

"Ichiji, would you sit down! This is getting really annoying," Yonji said getting annoyed by Ichiji's pacing. It wasn't the pacing that was annoying him exactly, it was the fact that Yonji had a hold of his arm trying to keep him from leaving the kitchen.

💢"If you would let go of my arm then maybe I would"💢

"And let you try sneaking off to kill Sanji for a third time. I don't think so."

"The chain in your fingers are pinching me."

"Stop complaining. It's annoying me too."

Ichiji shot a glare at Yonji before reaching up and trying to loosen Yonji's grip on his arm.

"Really? I know you know that's not going to work."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Not being able to go against Dad's orders is a pain in the ass."

"Ichiji!" Niji said slamming the door open. "You need to get to the crows nest. The others are coming back to the ship."

"OUCH!" Yonji said as his arm and fingers snapped back into place.

"Shit," Ichiji said turning to Yonji. "Sorry."

The mare implication that Sanji was coming back to the ship caused his enhancements to activate on their own and Yonji's hand got the brunt of it.

"That freaking hurt, damn it! Why did you tell him that Niji!"

"Because its the truth...?" Niji replied but it sounded like a question rather than a statement. "Just hurry up and get to the crows nest or something! Dad did a number on...uh... you-know-who... and Chopper has to bring him to his office...."

"Saying 'you-know-who' didn't help...." Ichiji said as the sparks of light intensified. 

"Well I'm trying here!"

"Why can't they just use the back door?" Yonji asked. **(Let's just fix the mistakes I made on a previous chapter about the location of Choppers office... It's behind the kitchen with two entrances... not beside the kitchen.... I'll have to rewrite that part and have Law peak his head out from around the corner jester to Sanji to "come here" have Sanji fallow him but Law teleported himself into Choppers office. When Sanji gets to the door Law sticks his arm out and pulls Sanji in really fast.... Or something like that... Lol)**

"CAN YOU NOT SEE THE DAMN WINDOW!!! If Ichiji so much as _sees_ _him_ , he'll try to kill him."

"Putting an emphasis on the word _'him'_ still isn't helping...."

💢"JUST GO!"💢 Niji said shoving Ichiji out of the Kitchen.

"Alright! I'm going!"

"Hay! Electric! Did you get Sparky somewhere he can't see Sanji!"

Ichiji's and Niji's heads snapped up to the sound of Luffy’s voice from farther up the docs.

"Damn it," Ichiji said as he took off towards Chopper who was carrying the unconscious Sanji.

"ICHIJI!" Niji yelled reaching trying to grab his arm but it was to late.

In an instant Zoro was inbetween Chopper and Ichiji, Kitestu in hand, blocking Ichiji's attack with the back of the blade.

"Hey! Nidai Dartboard! I thought you were going to make sure Shodai Dartboard wasn't anywhere he could see Dartbaord!

"Well I'm sorry! Stealth apparently isn't up to its full spead yet!"

〽️"THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US!!!"〽️ Ichiji and Niji yelled.

"Shodai and Nidai Dartboard... Like the Kitetsu swords, Shodai Kitetsu, Nidai Kitetsu, and, this one, Sandai Kitetsu...."

"Tra-guy," Chopper said just loud enough for Law to hear.

"Hmm?"

"In my bag is a syringe. Can you get it?"

Law did as the reindeer asked and found the syringe laying on top of all the medical supplies.

"But this is...," he said, instantly knowing what the clear liquid inside was.

"Yes, it's a sedative." Chopper nodded. "It's not meant to put anyone to sleep but is should calm them down for awhile."

"I see. You want me to give it to Sparking Red. You know I could just telleport him to my submarine, rather than drugging him."

"Yeah, but I don't think Sanji would like that to much. Give it to him and telleport him to the kitchen.

"You're lucky my orders are to kill Sanji and not you because right now, I don't think I'd be fighting that order," Ichiji said calmly, yet at the same time, irritated with Zoro's comment.

"Which is exactly why I'm not letting you pass. He's a pain in the ass, but if I let you kill him, Luffy would never let me hear the end of it."

"If you let him kill Sanji, you'll owe me 320 million Barrie's with a 7,665 percent interest!!!" Nami said. "And not even that will make up for it!!!"

"Nodody's killing anyone," Law said, walking up to Ichiji and Zoro. Without any warning, he stabbed the needle into Ichiji's arm.

"Ow! What the hell is that?!"

"A sedative," Law replied.

"It will take a moment to take affect but when it does you'll probably feel weak for awhile," Chopper explained.

"Room," Law said as it materialized from his hand and teleported himself and Ichiji to the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny.

"Did you siriusly just drug him?" Niji said looking into the kitchen at Law.

Ichiji sat in a chair, the sedative starting to take affect. "It's fine, Niji," he said resting his forehead on the table. "If I follow Dad's order and kill Sanji.... What do you think Mom would do? It's been thirteen year sence Dad lied to her and told her he was dead. When we found out Mom was still alive Dad ordered us not to tell her he was still alive and ran away."

"It tore her apart," Niji said quietly as Chopper and the others walked pasted him into the kitchen.

"Exactly. And while we didn't give a shit about it back then.... How do you think she'd feel if she lost her favorite son like that for a second time?"

"I, unlike your father, don't have a favorite child. I love all of you equally but for different reasons, Ichiji," Sora said setting in the chair next to him and resting her head on his should.

"Sanji's got a fever again," Chopper said from his office. "Nami, can you get me a bowl of cool water?"

"Of course," she replied going to a cupboard and pulling out a bowl.

"How are his injuries?" Robin asked taking a seat at the bench.

"His right leg is broken. A stab wound in both his right foot and right hand appearently from Niji's sword, both of which has bones that had been broken because of the sword. And deep gashes in his fingers from holding onto the sword. Also a few broken ribs but I'm not to worried about those becuase he's almost alway breaking his ribs."

"Do you need any help?" Law asked, leaning against the door. **(Let's just assume that when ever he's leaning against something, Kikoku is resting against his shoulder unless I state other wise (unless I'm _trying_ to make the scene way cooler then what it would be if I don't state it lol))**

"Would you mind stiching the wounds on his foot? I'll take care of the ones on his hand. Then we'll set his bones.

Law gave the little Doctor a single nod and followed him into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Vi-Violence at fanfiction.net for reminding my that the Polar Tang is there... Thus they could just have Ichiji stay in the Heart Pirate submarine lol.


	48. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER: I am NOT a doctor so I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about! But this is fictional so I'm just going to make stuff up.... And to me what you are about to read sounds accurate.... But don't take my word for it. Enjoy the read! 😄

Sanji woke later that night. Not opening his eyes he raised his right hand to remove whatever was causing the cold, wet feeling on his forehead.

"Sanji," Chopper said grabbing Sanji's wrist. "You've got a fever. Leave the washcloth."

"Chopper?" He said tiredly, looking at the reindeer. "Where...?"

"The Sunny. You need to stay off of your leg for awhile."

"No. I'm fine. I~"

"Sanji...," he interrupted the cook while moving his right hand in front of his face, in hopes it would make the cook listen.

Sanji's eyes widened, slowly remembering what had happened. This was the second time Judge had caused him to injur his hand, only this time it's not going to heal over night like when he burnt it. He reached up to remove the bandage covering the stitches, he needed to see how bad it was.

"Sanji, don't do that."

"I have to se-"

"You can wait until I change the bandages in the morning." He let go of Sanji's wrist and looked to the floor, unable to look his friend in the eye for what he was about to tell the blond. "Sanji.... You know I wouldn't say this unless I had no choice...."

"What's wrong?"

"I know you didn't feel like cooking when we first left Germa... but you did anyway...."

Sanji's visible eye narrowed, "what are you trying to say, Chopper?"

Tears began streaming down his face. He hated having to be the one to tell Sanji, of all people, this. "You can't use your hand for awhile.... That means... no... cooking. If you do, you might permanently damaged it and you'll never regained full use of it."

Sanji's eyes widened in horror.

"Niji's sword went all the way threw your hand, damaging the muscles in your palm. Untop of that, when you held onto the sword, you held it so tight you cut threw the muscles and nerves in your fingers all the way to your bones."

"What are you talking about? I never grabbed the sword."

This time it was Chopper who's eyes widened in shock. "But you did. When we got to the beach Zeff had to pry your fingers off of it so he could pull it out of the wound."

"I remeber him stabbing my hand before I passed out but I don't recall actually grabbing the sword. I mean I planned to try and getting it back for Niji. But I was just going to try to kick it out of Judge's hand."

"Okay, that doesn't matter right now. Try to get some more rest. I'll leave some pain killers on my desk if you need them. If you take some now you'll be able to take them again in 6 hours." He said setting a small bottle of pills on the disk. "I'll leave the door opened a crack so let us know if you need anything."

"Alright," Sanji replied covering his eyes with his left arm. "Hey, Chopper?"

"Hmm?" He said standing by the door and turning back to Sanji.

"How's Ichi?"

"He's fine. I had Law give him a sedative. Just something strong enough to keep him from fallowing Judge's order. I mean his body wants to but with the sedative is making him feel to weak to. He's in the kitchen with everyone else. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, not right now."

"Okay. I'll be back later to check you temperature again. Get some rest," the little reindeer said before going into the kitchen.

Sanji held his injured hand up and examined it. Chopper had wrapped his four fingers together in a way that made it impossible for him to bend them. He still wanted to remove the bandage and see exactly how much damage he did to it before Chopper's words repeated in his head, if _you do, you might permanently damaged it and you'll never regained full use of it._

"Tch," he said before clutching his hand against his chest. _I'll kill him!_ He thought before drifting off to the sound of his friends talking and the clanking of pots and pans.

* * *

Chopper stepped into the kitchen with sixteen pairs of eyes turning to him. **(Is it bad that I keep having to count on my fingers how many people (and who all) are there? And I always end up missing: Carrot, Cosette, or Zeff and sometimes Law or Sora? Carrot's going to join the crew so I really need to stop forgetting she's there lol (I really really hope she is anyway! It just seems like Oda is building up for that and technically Luffy doesn't have his ten crew members that he wanted yet! (I'll have to explain that in a YouTube video because a lot of people think "oh there's ten straw hats... So Luffy has the size crew he wanted!" I don't think so... Do you count yourself when you tell people you have ten friends? No? I didn't think so! There for Luffy was NOT counting himself when he said he needed ten crew members! So he only has nine crew members.... So I'm really hoping that Carrot will be that member.... At least I hope Oda isn't going to pull another Vivi incident where he makes us think Carrot is going to join and then doesn't.... 😭)**

"He just woke up, but he still needs rest."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Zeff... What are you doing?" Chopper asked as Zeff walked past him and to the foor way of the doctor's office.

"Kicking the Little Brats ass," he said as if it should had been obvious.

"NO WAY IN HELL! HE’S INJURED!"

Zeff ignored the reindeer as he leaned against the door frame.

"Stubborn brat," he muttered. "What were you thinking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo I've got nothing else for this chapter sooo I guess I'm ending it here.... Everything I'm thinking of to continue this chapter just doesn't feel right so I'll skip ahead to the next chapter as that tends to help this kind of situation....


	49. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak of the contest prize below! Water mark will be removed when it is sent to the winners. I used someone else’s fan art as a reference and added and changed things because drawing nice lines digitally is difficult for me so when I'm not drawing my own character I need to trace the outlines and adjust so it looks like how I want it. But I'm still a beginner when it comes to digital art so that's to be expected.
> 
> Note that all of my commentary in this chapter was not written today.... (or any of the chapters really so it is not currently 2-something in the morning but 7:46 in the after noon. Same goes for the notes at the end but it was fun to write so I’m sharing it anyways

[ ](https://postimages.org/)   
  


"What do you think you're doing?" Zeff said when he walked into the kitchen and found Sanji standing on one leg, the toe of his other foot just barely touching the floor, and washing the table with his good hand.

"What does it look like. I'm cleaning."

"No you're not. Get your ass back into that room and lay down. I'll clean up in here."

"I'm fine. I'm not using my hand."

"Give me the dish rag," Zeff said going to stand next to him. 

"I'm fine. Besides Chopper is in there giving Ichiji another sedative."

"Then sit your ass on that bench and get your leg up. Now." He added taking the dish cloth from him.

"Ugh! Fine!" Sanji said before flopping himself onto the bench, childishly. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Me? You're the one being a stubborn Little Brat."

"I can at least clean my own kitchen! Stubborn old geezer!"

"You're both stubborn," Nami said walking into the kitchen with Carrot.

They were carrying groceries and Carrot had a carrot sticking out of her mouth. Nami sat her bags down and turned to take Carrot's.

"Carrot! I told you not to eat all the carrots."

"I only had three," she replied.

"I told you you could have _one_ , Carrot," Nami sighed.

"But this Kingdom's carrots are delicious!"

Zeff looked into the bag that Carrot had. "It's fine. There are plenty left. Cosette and I will start the food for the citizens when she gets back with the Little Brats' mother." **(Yes, brats' is intentionally plural)**

Nami nodded once in understanding before looking to Sanji. She sighed, "he's back to sleep already."

"I knew he would be," Zeff said looking over his shoulder as Nami went to Chopper's office. "Stubborn Little Eggplant."

"He gets it from you," Nami said, coming back into the kitchen with the pillow and blanket from the bed.

"How does he get it from someone he's not even related to," Ichiji said, also coming to the kitchen from Chopper's office. That earned him a kid to the face. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"

Zeff shot him a look that said 'you know exactly what', although Ichiji still didn't understand.

"Zeff's stubbornness rubbed off on Sanji, because Sanji had been around him to long," She answered as Ichiji walked over to Sanji and lifted a hand to his throat. She grabbed his hand after placing the pillow under Sanji's head.

"Damn it, this is getting annoying," Ichiji said as Nami shoved him to a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"I thought Chopper gave you another dose of sedative," Nami said.

"Not yet. He wants it to wear off a little more before he does."

"Then what were you two doing in there this whole time?" Zeff asked.

"Can't tell you," he said setting in the chair. "Chopper made us swear not to say anything."

"Us? Does this have to do with what every it is he and Law has been so secretive about?" Nami asked laying the blanket over Sanji.

"We haven't been secretive about anything!" Chopper denied from his office.

Carrot and Nami looked at each other. Everyone knew the two doctors were up to something, except Luffy, if he did, he's not concerned, but they keep denying it anytime someone asked about it. Law had a good poker face so if it hadn't been for the way Chopper acted about it, nobody would have caught on. However, for Sanji, it was Law who caused him to figure it out in the beginning, sneaking around on the Sunny, trying to be stealthy and get Sanji to come to Chopper's office without anyone else noticing.

******

He couldn't see exactly where he was, he just knew he was in a room with no window or lights to illuminate it. He could hear the voices of his abusive father and brothers, their harsh words bouncing off the walls and back to his ears.

"Weakling." 

"Useless."

"Failure."

"Worthless."

The voices repeated. He couldn't tell who was saying what, but it didn't mater, it wouldn't change how much they stung.

Then their faces began to flash around the room.

"You're a disgrace, Sanji," His father said when he stopped infront of him. "A blemish on the family name."

"You want to know why I chose you to join my crew?" Came a new voice as Luffy appeared in the darkness. "So we could use you as a sacrifice if we ever needed one. You've played that role well with out me even telling you too."

"L-Luffy...?" Sanji finally spoke. "Y-you... you...d- don't mean that.... Do you?"

"Of course he does! You're so pathetic, Sanji!"

Sanji spun around to another new voice, "N-Nami-San...."

"Do you honestly think I agreed to date you out of Love? You're a perverted, lovesick, moron. I could never love someone like that. I'm only after your famly's money."

"D-don't say that... Please, Nami-San. I-I don't have access to their money... You know that....

"Why not? It's true! Haven't you heard a thing you father and brothers said? _Nobody_ will _ever love_ _you._ Not as you are."

"The only thing you're good for is taking my anger and stress out on," Zoro added.

"You should have let your dad kill you on the beach," Usopp appeared.

"Yeah, you're useless now that you can't cook," Chopper said.

"I-I can cook! You said I just had to wait till my hand healed!"

"IT'LL NEVER FULLY HEAL!" The little reindeer yelled.

"He's especially worthless now that he can't protect Nami and I," Robin replied looking at Chopper.

"But I can protect you! I just need to let my leg and foot heal!"

"You are supper annoying!" Franky said.

"Yohoho, indeed."

"Th-this isn't like you guys! What's gotten into you!" Sanji said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"My crew should never allied with your's. I hate Germa," Law said.

"I'm not like them!" He said vigorously shaking his head.

"You've never been anything but a burden to all of us. I should have let you die that day we met eleven years ago."

"Z-Zeff.... No... Please... Not you too...."

"Why don't we just end him now?" Came the voice of a chuckling Sora. "I missed so much of my four precious children's life because of you."

Sanji's eyes widened as he looked around at the people he cared about the most and the people he hated the most as they all circuled around him. He saw Reiju next to his mother, silently walking towards him as they all closed in on him. There was no trace of the sorrow and pity that once appeared in her eyes when he was being bullied, just a cold, dark hatred.

******

"NOOOO!!!!" Sanji yelled, jumping out of his sleep. His body was covered in a cold sweat.

"You alright?"

Sanji turned to Ichiji who was sitting at the table with a pen, paper, and a vile of ink.

"I'm fine," he lied, standing up and limping to the fridge.

"You were told to stay off your foot."

"It's fine. I just need a drink. What are you doing?"

"Scribbling on a piece of paper out of boredom," he said dipping the pen into the ink. "I don't recommend you coming over here," he added when Sanji pulled a chair out on the opposite side of the table and sat down passing a bottle of water to Ichiji. "I can't promise that I won't jump across the table and strangle you if you sit there."

"You won't."

"You don't know that." He said putting more ink on the pen.

"Chopper gave you a sedative. It'll be fine."

"He gave me one a half hour after you fell alseep.... It's starting to wear off already, must have something to do with my enhancements. Also Chopper said earlier that he and Trafalger is almost done treating everyone."

"That's good. It sucks though. I wanted to cook for them but it looks like that's out of the question now," he said looking at the bandages around his hand.

"You didn't have to get me a drink too. I didn't ask for one."

"You didn't have to. You haven't been to the kitchen since you stepped onto this ship."

"What are you talking about? I'm in the kitchen right now, aren't I?"

"Yes... but this is the dining area of the kitchen. You haven't went to the cooking area of the kitchen once."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you have to be near the oven to get to the sink, the fridge, cupboards or... well anywhere in the actual kitchen."

Ichiji froze for a second before going back to what he called scribbling. "W-what does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't play dumb. Judge forced you to be baked alive to speed up your explosive enhancements... don't know what that would do for your light enhancements.... Anyway, I'm not stupid, if what Judge did has Niji afraid of thunder and lightning, then I'm not surprised one bit that you're afraid of the oven. And I'm willing to bet that Yonji is clostrophobic from being buried alive. And if you are afraid of going near the oven and I'm the only one hear at the moment that knows the combination to the fridge, unless Niji told it to you.... That would mean you haven't had a drink for a while now."

"Are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Annoyingly observant and intuitive."

"I try to be.... Well not the annoying part.... It comes in handy a lot.... Actually the annoying part does too sometimes.... Gets Zoro to leave me alone sometimes... or it just starts a fight...."

"Go ahead, laugh."

"Why would I do that? The fears of others isn't something to laugh at, no matter how ridiculous it might seem."

"Why are you being like this? After everything we did to you. Why are you being kind to us?"

Sanji looked down at his hands wrapped around the bottle of water he had gotten for himself (well one was, the other just lay on the table), "Because I want to be able to look my father in the eyes. If I holed a grudge and treat you guys the way you did me back then, I'll never be able to look him in the eye again. I don't want to see the shame in his eyes if I treated you guys like that. There's so many things I can live with.... But that's one thing I would never be able to bare."

Ichiji stared at him for a moment. Fighting the, unwanted, arg to reach across the table and blow Sanji's head off, he looked back to his paper and continued what he was doing, "I still don't understand you."

"Okay. First, how can you see that paper with sunglasses on?"

"I wear them all the time. I'm used to the difference in lighting between inside and outside with them on."

"You and Niji really need to learn to take stuff like that off once in awhile."

"I do. When I go to bed or take a shower."

"Not what I meant. Second, What are you scribbling?" He said.

Ichiji gave him a look that said 'really? A scribble is a scribble.'

Sanji chuckled before leaning over the table to get a better look. As he did, sparks formed around Ichiji's hand, holding the pen. He ignored them. His eyes widened when he saw the paper. "Holy shit! Ichiji, that's not scribbling!"

"Yes it is...." He said, not wanting to admit what he was really doing.

"No... That's a drawing of your fortress back at Germa. You could give Usopp a run for the money."

"What does your sniper have to do with this?"

"He's not just a sniper. According to Luffy, Marimo, and Nami-San, he's the one that created our Jolly Roger. Usopp told me first but I didn't believe him until Nami-San said he was telling the truth that time. You draw often?" He asked but doubted it.

"No...." He sighed, "at night. After Dad had gone to been."

Sanji's visible eye widened. "H-how long?"

"Sence we were kids. I didn't see any harm in it because it wasn't like I was doing it for others. But I didn't really want Dad finding out ether." **(Why did I just make it so Ichiji secretly liked to sketch...? Oh right because the sedative is wearing off unlike originally planned for this scene... so he's not feeling like _complete_ crap at the moment....)**

"Understandable. He would not have liked that one bit. Especially coming from one of the leaders of his army."

"No. No, he wouldn't have," Ichiji chuckle. "Do me a favor, will ya?"

"You don't want me to tell Niji and Yonji, do you?"

"Actually, no... Close though. Don't tell Dad. He'd rip my head off."

Sanji had to laugh at that one.

"I'm serious, **(waaaaaait.... Did I just spell Serious right! Without spilling it as Sirius Black first!!!!! That's the first time in a very long time.... 😂😂)** Sanji."

"No, no! I know!" He laughed. "It's just.... When do I ever tell him anything?"

"Oh.... Well... yeah.... That's true...."

"So if it's such a big secret, why did you all the sudden decide to draw at a time someone could catch you? Not to mention in a place someone as prone to walk in at any minute."

"Because everyone else is busy and like I said before, the sedative is wearing off.... Neither Chopper, nor Law are around to get me more. You were sleeping and I didn't feel like going outside in the heat for who knows how long."

"So you're using it as a distraction?"

"Yup."

"Is it helping?"

"Well, considering the fact that you woke up from your nap and I haven't blown your head off yet.... I'd say so...," Ichiji replied with a hint of sarcasm. **(Originally planed sarcastic remark: "Well, I haven't tried to blow your head off yet? So it must be helping")**

"Man, I wish I knew that when we were kids. All I would of had to do was hand you a pen and paper and you'd leave me alone. You know how many beatings I could have saved myself from?"

"Okay, just because all you had to do was give Niji a chocolate bar and he'd run off happy, doesn't mean I would have been _that_ easy."

"I can dream can't I?"

"No."

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding."

"I know.... Oh shit. That would be funny as hell," Sanji said realizing something.

"What would?"

"If you guys went to fight a war with some country and they found out about Niji's weakness to chocolate." **(Random epiphany I had while Ichiji made the comment about Niji leaving Sanji alone for chocolate.... And now I got an image in my head that I have to try to draw 😂😂😂😂😂 ...er.... In the morning given the fact that its currently 2:58am)**

"Shit. Dad would kill us for sure," Ichiji laughed. 

"The soldiers would run to their king yelling 'Your Majesty! Germa 66 is approaching the kingdom! What should we do!" Sanji began the scenario in a 'mocking of a soldier' tone. **(Does that last bit even make sense? I had a hard time wording that....)**

"Can you tell who's groups of soldiers are leading?"

"Uuuh, we believe it's Sparking Red and Electric Blue's groups, Sir."

"I don't see what your freaking out about."

"B-but Sir! This is Germa 66 we're dealing with!"

"Don't be a damn fool! Just go get a box of chocolate!"

"Wh-wha... B-bu... A... b-b-box of chocolate... Sir...?"

"Yes!! Don't just stand there!!! Go get the biggest box of chocolate you can fine!!!"

"No, no! The biggest box of boxs of chocolate you can find."

"Even better," Ichiji laughed.

"They get the chocolate. Carry it out to the shore waving a white flag."

"Niji and I fly over to the island to end the war that they are currently fighting with some other kingdom."

"Niji spots them."

"They come closer. With the box of course."

"Well, yeah. Obviously."

"Niji smells the chocolate.... You'd be surprised how far away he can smell chocolate," Ichiji added seeing Sanji's expression. "He asks, 'Is that chocolate?"

"Y-yes, i-it is. Our King has sent it for you, Germa 66."

"He'd take it, no question asked, and stealth back to the ship."

"And you'd be like...."

💢"Niji! Get your ass back here! We got work to do!!! You can eat the damned chocolate later!!!!!"💢

"He wouldn't listen and the kingdom would be saved from at least electrocution."

The two brothers laughed before they heard someone yell, 😤😡"MOM!!!! ICHIJI AND SANJI ARE MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!!"😡😤 Which only made them laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the moment between the two brothers I was originally going for but it worked and I had I lot of fun writing them make fun of Niji even though I thought of it like not even a second before I started righting it. Also I'm really glade I chose to have Sora be alive in this because I'm really liking how the four brothers are acting all childish and tattling on each other to her. I had two plans for her that I couldn't decide on when I first started righting this. The one I'm going with now and the other a bit more dark. And that is Sora is dead but Judge had her DNA (or lineage factor as Oda calls it in the manga/anime) and made a clone to mess with Sanji (I thought of this too late and already had Sora knowing way to much about things about Sanji for this idea to work but I did like it... While at the same time hated it.... It would have made for an interesting plot twist. I could still go that route but Sora just seems to much like Sora to be a clone so I don't think I can spine that in away that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for the comments and votes! As for me. It's 3:43am soooooo yeah I'm going to bed! Sayonara!
> 
> Alexandria: Otaku... The time changed sense you wrote it. It's now 3:46am.
> 
> I KNOW ALEXANDRIA!!! I thought you went to bed hours ago!!!
> 
> Alexandria: I did but I could hear your fingers taping the IPad screen and couldn't sleep.
> 
> Then you should have went back to your box and sleep.
> 
> Alexandria: But it's upstair and I'm to tired to fly that far... It's 3:50 btw.
> 
> And who's fault it that? Stop reading the time and go back to sleep.
> 
> Alexandria: You mean.
> 
> I let you interrupt my YouTube videos don't I? .....Alexandria?
> 
> Alexandria: Zzzzzzzz
> 
> *sighs* asleep already.... Good night all.
> 
> Alexandria: Zzzzzzz3:55zzzzzz
> 
> Ugh! Angel Fairy's.... Do they have to know everything... Even when they're asleep?


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to draw the picture I thought of while writing the last chapter! Turned out better then I thought it would, especially after scanning it and digitally coloring it. (Note it might make the most sense if you read it Yonji, Niji, (Ichiji or Sanji) which ever order you read Sanji's and Ichiji's speech bubbles in read the background texts after Ichiji's) obviously it don't mater and I probably should have laid the text out more organized like in an actual manga... but as of right now I'm only a mangaka wanna be so yeah.... it is was it is....
> 
> To anyone who might be questioning why I include Sanji's pet rat (because you don't like them).... ummm I can tell you about a million reasons why.... First off... I love them and have had a total of 11 in my life time so far (Fred and George, my first pare; Lee and Forge, my second pare; Happy, Natsu, Gray, and Loki, my group of four; and then while I had these four I got three more, Buddy, Zeke, and Winston.) Second because Sanji got beat up a lot because of his pet rat (and other animals). Third, Oda did an amazing job at showing how sweet and precious rats really are in just the few short scenes that we get to see Sanji's rat, while at the same time showing how misunderstood they are. And a million other more reasons (minus three).

> "You two are jerks," Niji said when he, Yonji and Sora came into the kitchen.
> 
> "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything," Sanji said with a grin.
> 
> "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"
> 
> "Oh come on, we were just joking, Niji," Ichiji said.
> 
> "You gotta admit. It was funny," Yonji laughed.
> 
> "Were both of you eavesdropping?" Sanji asked.
> 
> "No just Niji. But he told Mom what you guys said. Sad thing is, that would be exactly what would happen."
> 
> "Oi, Cook, Luffy's whinning about food," Zoro said walking threw the door.
> 
> 💢"I'M NOT THAT BAD WITH CHOCOLATE!"💢
> 
> "You know full well I can't cook right now, Marino," Sanji said holding up a chocolate bar that he had hidden under the table.
> 
> Niji's eye widened just barely enough for his three brothers to notice.
> 
> "You want it, Niji." Sanji asked waving it slightly.
> 
> "N-no," he said turning away and crossing his arms.
> 
> "You're a bad liar," Sanji said. "If you want it all you gotta do is ask for it."
> 
> Niji glanced to the chocolate but looked away quickly.
> 
> "What are you doing, Ero Cook?"
> 
> "Proving Niji has a chocolate obsession."
> 
> 💢"I DO NOT!"💢
> 
> "Alright then I guess you won't mind if I call Luffy in here to eat it."
> 
> "Huh...?"
> 
> "Hey Luffy!" Sanji called through the open door.
> 
> "Food?!" Luffy asked jumping up and hanging from the railing in front of the door.
> 
> "Catch," Sanji said ignoring the question and throwing the chocolate at him.
> 
> "NO!" Niji growled, stealthing **(is that even a word? Well it's underlined red so I guess not... Whatever, I'm going with it)** after it and caught it before Luffy could, and jumping over the railing to the main deck.
> 
> " _And_ I rest my case."
> 
> Ichiji and Yonji laughed.
> 
> "Sanji! That's not fair! I want food too!"
> 
> "I can't cook right now, Luffy!"
> 
> "You can cook with one hand!"
> 
> "No I can't! I can do a few things with one hand but I can't do the main stuff like chopping vegetables."
> 
> "But Tra-guy's crew is here too and everyone wants your cooking!"
> 
> "I'll be happy to cook for them," Cosette said walking up the steps to the kitchen
> 
> "COSETTE-CHAN!" Niji said running up the stairs. "Would you like help? Or some chocolate?" He added when he was in front of her and broke the chocolate bar in half.
> 
> "Oh... s-sure. Thank you, Niji-sama," she said taking the chocolate.
> 
> "D-did he just...?" Ichiji began.
> 
> ".... Share his chocolate...?" Yonji finished.
> 
> Sanji rubbed his eyes with his good hand. He was sure he imagined it but sure enough, when he looked again both Niji and Cosette had a piece of the chocolate bar. "I knew he liked her but I didn't think it was enough to give her his chocolate," he said just loud enough for Ichiji and Yonji to hear, or at least he thought he did.
> 
> Niji's face went as red as Ichiji's hair and he was across the kitchen tackling Sanji to the floor, taking the chair with them.
> 
> "Ow, ow, ow! Niji! Leg! Ribs! Dam~"
> 
> "I don't care!" Niji said covering Sanji's mouth. "I'm gonna kick your ass for that!"
> 
> "Niji. Get off your brother. He's injured. And please don't suffocate him."
> 
> Niji stood up, glaring at Sanji the whole time.
> 
> Sanji moved to get up before Sora stopped him.
> 
> "Don't, Sanji. Niji, it's your fault he's on the floor. Help him up."
> 
> "But he!"
> 
> " _Niji._ "
> 
> "Fine," he said, turning to take Sanji's good hand, squeezing a bit to hard and pulling him to his feet.
> 
> "Ow. Don't break this hand too."
> 
> "You're lucky I even helped you up. First you and Ichiji make fun of me and now you go and say that."
> 
> "Sorry. I didn't realize I said it out loud. I was shocked, even when we were kids, you'd never let anyone so much as touch your chocolate, yet, you just gave Cosette literally _half_ of it."
> 
> "N-Niji-sama...?" Cosette finally spoke after watching Niji the whole time in complete shock. "D-do... you... r-really...?"
> 
> Niji spun around to face her, "huh?"
> 
> "I-I-I mean... is it... what Sanji-same... what he said.... Is it... true?"
> 
> Niji's face got even redder, if that was possible.
> 
> "So that's why Nami-San and Robin-San laughed when I asked Reiju-sama if she knew why you were acting differently towards me...," Cosette said quietly to herself, her eyes to the floor. She didn't know what to think or say as a single tear ran down her cheek.
> 
> Niji let out a quiet gasp and the color completely drained from his face.
> 
> Cosette turned around and ran out the door.
> 
> Niji was frozen where he stood. He wanted to know why she was so up set but his body had gone numb.
> 
> "Rule number two: if she runs off, angry, mad, sad, or for any and all other reasons... _always run after her._ " Sanji said sipping some tea.
> 
> "The hell are you talking about?" Yonji asked and Sanji slowly shook his head, Niji knew, that's all that mattered.
> 
> _"Rule number one, never assume! There is no way of knowing without asking her directly."_
> 
> _"She's terrified of me! You said so yourself!"_
> 
> _"That's because you never gave her a reason to not be afraid of you."_
> 
> The memory played back in Niji's mind and next thing he knew he was out the door and before Cosette knew what was going on, he had her in his arms.
> 
> "Whatever stupid thing I did this time, I'm sorry," he said into her hair.
> 
> "You didn't do anything," she said once the initial shock wore off.
> 
> "Then what's wrong?"
> 
> "I-it's nothing."
> 
> He took her chin gently in his hand and lifted her head so they were looking eye to eye, "Please tell me."
> 
> It was Cosette's turn to turn red.
> 
> "Cosette?"
> 
> "Stay," Sanji said to Yonji, who was trying to go to the deck to listen in on Niji and Cosette's conversation.
> 
> She turned away and tried to explain herself, her voice getting quieter as she spoke, "I-it's just... I.... I've always.... liked... you...."
> 
> Niji's visible eye widened. He couldn't of possibly heard her right, could he?
> 
> "Even when we were kids.... But you were always so cruel... especially to Sanji-sama.... And you always complained about my food.... you were arrogant and didn't care about anyone or anything.... I could never understand why I felt the way I did.... Then Sanji-same came back... and you threw that plate at me.... When he caught the plate... I couldn't believe a Vinsmoke would go out of his way to help a commoner... let alone a servant.... and then he ate the food even after it was on the floor and said it was made to perfection.... He was sweet when we were young... and while he lost some of that now that he's older.... Some how he's even sweeter and kinder then he was then.... Almost like whatever bit of the royal way of thanking you three and Judges-same had engraved into his mind had been some how washed away.... And now you three.... you so different now... just over night... you three became completely different people.... What if you wake up tomorrow or the next or even the next and you're all back to how you were before? I... I just can't do that.... It will hurt to much.... Not to mention you are a Prince.... And Judge-sama would never allo~"
> 
> Niji held her tighter, pulling her as close to him as he could without hurting her, "I don't give a damn about what or what not Dad will allow. I don't give a damn about social status or whatever."
> 
> "Judge-same will murder us both...."
> 
> "If he try's, I'll just kick his ass." He looked up to Chopper who was now standing in the door way of the kitchen. "Besides... I get the feeling that at least one of those things we won't have to worry about." 
> 
> Chopper walked farther into the kitchen and Niji was able to see Sanji giving him an "I told you so" grin.
> 
> Niji glared at him before mouthing a 'think you'.
> 
> Sanji gave him a single node and for a second he could have sworn Niji added a 'maybe you're not so useless after all'.


	51. Chapter 50

Chopper and Law entered the Kitchen and told everyone that all the injured citizens had been treated and they could leave when ever. Sora had contacted Germa and ordered one hundred of the soldiers to come help the citizens rebuild and to not bring any weapons.

"Alright. Then sense it's getting late, let's leave in the morning," Nami's said once Sora was off the transponder snail.

"But I promised that Sebastian guy's wife a first class meal cooked by me...." Sanji said, once again looking at his injured hand.

"You can't right now, Sanji-kun.... Unless...." Nami said, thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?" Sanji said looking up to her.

"You're ambidextrous, aren't you?" She said turning to him.

"Yeah.... When I'm cooking anyway. Why?" **(Seems like he is to me anyway. Most of the time he uses is right hand when cutting vegetables and stuff but he has used two knives before and had no problem using them so I would say he is.)**

"Then I'll be your right hand," she smiled.

Sanji tilted his head to the side and raised a brow.

"Franky, Usopp, can I talk to you two a moment?" Nami said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen, Franky and Usopp followed. 

Nami returned twenty minutes later. Sanji watched as she came to sit next to him on the bench. 

"We'll go have dinner with them in about two hours," She said, smiling at him.

Sanji looked at her dumfounded. How could they when he couldn't cook? Nami was up to something and Sanji was feeling a little uneasy about it.... He was just glad she asked to talk to Franky and Usopp rather than Law. That plan would have consisted of cutting off his hand and reattaching someone else's and that was not something he was willing to do. Where as with Franky and Usopp, it probably involved some strange contraption.... Which he still wasn't willing to use but it was better then having Law use his freaky powers to cut off his hand.

An hour later the two came back into the kitchen with a set of crutches.

"Here, bro. One normal crutch and one specially designed so you don't have to use your hand. And Chopper will know if you don't use them."

"And so will I," Nami said, grabbing his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay, Nami-San! I'll use them! I'll use them!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"I promise! I promise."

"Good," she said, letting go of his ear. She stood up and took Sanji's left hand to help him stand up.

Franky handed Sanji the normal crutch. Usopp help him with the other, wrapping a strap around his upper arm.

"Is that too tight?" He asked before buckling it.

"It's fine Usopp. You guys sure this is going to be of any help? It doesn't seem like I'll be able to put weight on it," Sanji asked as Usopp buckled the strap on his lower arm.

"Do you doubt our skills, bro?"

"Of course not.... Oi, Usopp, that ones a bit tight," He said when Usopp got to the last one around his wrist.

"Sorry," he said loosening it by one notch. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go," Nami said. "Thanks, Usopp, Franky. Your debts will be reduced by five percent," she said going to the fridge and grabbing some ingredients.

"SENCE WHEN DO WE HAVE DEBTS!" They said as she walked to the door with Sanji.

"Bye," she said waving to them before closing the door.

"Do they really have a debt? I thought Zoro was the only one right now."

"He is. I'll take five percent off their next debt."

"Why do I get a feeling that you won't really."

"Sanji-kun! How could you of all people doubt me!"

"I don't. I just know you and how much you love movie."

"Okay. If you promise me that you won't be stubborn about the crutches then I'll promise to follow through with taking five percent off their next debt."

"Mmm.... I think I can live with that."

* * *

Nami picked a beautiful spot on the beach were you could see the sunset for their dinner with Sebastian and his wife. She had went back to the ship and had Franky and Usopp bring Sanji's grill out to the beach while she grabbed anything else they would need, she already had the ingredients so they just needed the utensils and a table cloth. She made Sanji stay behind and sit down at a picnic table so he wouldn't be on his leg to long,

"Sanji-kun! I'm back with Franky and Usopp!" 

"Where do you want this, Bro?" Franky asked, carrying the grill.

"Just set it up here," he said, pointing to the end of the table.

"Usopp, hand Sanji-kun the bag of cooking utensils and help me with the table cloth."

"Why are you always so bossy...." Usopp muttered handing the bag to Sanji.

Sanji kicked him in the shine, the best he could while sitting down, with his left leg. It wasn't as strong a kick as he would have liked but it made his point.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"DON'T CALL MY NAMI-SWAN BOSSY!!!"

Usopp and Franky finished up and went back to the ship.

"Nami-San, you know I love you but... I'm still confused on you're plan."

Nami chuckled before sliding the bag of food to were Sanji was sitting and sat down next to him. She took the bag Usopp had handed him and pulled out a cutting board and Sanji's favorite knife.

"I'm still not getting it. I can't cook right now or...." he cut himself off unable to say it out load.

"You will in a second. I know it's not what you were wanting to cook for this but given the circumstance, how about your delicious shish kabobs? I know it's not typically considered gourmet but if you ask me everything you cook is gourmet." She said taking out a package of skewers and some meats and vegetables.

Sanji notice that there was a baby transponder snail in the bag as well. He also observed that there was more then enough food here for four people.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said smiling at the compliment. "What's the baby transponder snail for?"

"Just in case we need to contact the others back as the ship or they need to contact us. Why?"

"Can I see it a sec?"

Nami took it out of the bag and handed it to Sanji.

"Niji?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe...." he said as the snail back at the ship rang and Robin picked up.

"Hello. Do you two need anything else?"

"Hi, Robin-Chan. Is Niji there?"

"Yes, here he is."

"What do you want," came Niji's voice.

"I'm giving you exactly twenty minutes to get Cosette and get your ass to the beach. If you're not here by then, then don't bother coming... but Cosette still can, if she wants too," he didn't bother letting Niji answer before hanging up and turning to Nami. "Okay so how am I going to cut all this without using my right hand?"

"First off, I know you normally stand when doing anything involving cooking but with your leg, I'm not letting you do that the whole time. Second, you cut, I'll hold the food."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea.... I cut fast.... what if I accidentally cut you?"

"You won't," she smiled.

"You don't know that."

"I know how careful you are. And I know you have haki. And I know Observation Haki is your forte. Didn't I tell you that I'd be your right hand?"

 _'....But I'll take the use of at least one hand and your ability to cook. That way, even your crew will find you useless'_ His so called father's words played trough his mind as he watch Nami's smiling face. There was no trace of truth to those words on that beautiful face. No hint or even the slittiest twitch in her features that told him she was thinking what Judge had hoped.... But he'd been deceived before.... Could there been some truth to Judge's words? He pushed the thought out of his mind, hiding it well that he was even bothered by it, and replied to Nami's question.

"I didn't think you meant it that literally."

Eighteen minutes later they finished cutting and skewering the meat and vegetables. Nami helped Sanji strap his right crutch to his arm so he could start grilling the shish kabobs. It was getting dark so Nami had got out a couple candles and lit them.

Not long after Sanji began grilling, Sebastian and his wife came from the other end of the beach where the citizens where staying. Niji and Cosette came from the ship a minute later.

"The hell do you want, Sanji?" Niji said, a bit annoyed.

"Shut up and sit down before I change my mind."

"Tch."

Cosette chuckled, "A picnic sounds nice after everything that's happened."

Niji turned away, grumbling under his breath about something but Sanji couldn't hear what exactly.

"What's your problem?"

Niji felt something worm wrap around his hand. He looked down to see Cosette had took his hand in hers and a faint hint of pink appeared on his face.

"Don't mind him, Sanji-sama," She said lightly pulling Niji to the picnic table. "Raiju-same, Ichiji-Sama, Yonji-sama, and Niji-sama got into an argument with Zoro-San and they're all rather annoyed right now."

"Let me guess...," Sanji said, turning over the Shish kabobs, "Dartboard?"

Cosette nodded once.

"I don't see how you can stand being on the same ship as that idiot...," Niji said.

"I can't. He was here before I joined and I didn't know how annoying he was until after I joined. By the time I realized it, it was to late to go back to the Baratie. Not to mention, I could never leave Nami-San because of that shitty swordsman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, screw it! It doesn't feel finished but I can't think of how to continue this chapter....


	52. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally completely caught up!

Dinner went smoothly, for the most part, apart from Niji not missing any opportunity to pick on Sanji, but that was nothing new. It did seem to help him get over his irritation with Zoro, though, so Sanji tried not to let it get to him.

"That was absolutely delicious," Sebastian's wife smiled to Sanji. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. But I did have help," Sanji replied looking to Nami who was on the baby transponder snail getting Usopp and Franky to come help take everything back to the ship.

"So you'll be leaving in the morning?" She asked.

"Yeah. Mom is sending some of Germa's soldiers to help you guys rebuild."

"That's not necessary."

"It's going to take a lot more then ordinary commoners to fix the mess that Dad caused," Niji said. "Our soldiers will get it done in no time." 

"And they're not bringing weapons so you don't have to worry about that."

"Speaking of weapons. Sebastian, come hear please."

Sebastian, who had walked off to help one of the other citizens with something as soon as they were done eating, walked over to see what his wife wanted. 

"Yes, Dear?"

"The Straw Hats will be leaving in the morning. Did you bring their belongings?"

"Our Raid Suits?!" Niji asked, like a child who just found their favorite toy that had gotten lost.

"Niji...," Sanji said in a dull tone, unimpressed with the sudden excitement from his older brother.

"Wha-?" He cut himself off when he saw what was in Sanji's hand. "Chocolate!"

"Fetch!" Sanji said throwing the chocolate bar.

Niji stealthed to catch it and sat in the sand to eat it.

"That's never going to get old," Sanji said.

Cosette chuckled.

"Wait...?" Niji said realizing something. "I AM NOT A DOG!"

"Eat your chocolate."

A streak of electricity flew past Sanji's face.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that!" Sanji yelled looking to Niji who had a finger pointing at him, the chocolate bar in his mouth and a grin on his face.

"Sebastian? Their Raid Suits."

Sebastian reaches into his pockets and pulled out the Raid Suits. **(you know what? If Luffy can stuff his pockets full of meat that was left on the bone then Sebastian can fit five Raid Suits into his pockets with out any one being able to tell! (The Vinsmoke's have to put them somewhere.... knowing Oda I'm sure we can guess where Reiju keeps her's when she's not wearing it.... But her brother's more then likely keep theirs in their pocket.... Sanji isn't currently (anime wise anyways) because he's wearing Wano attire (a kimono) but now that the manga is at the actual fight and he's back in his normal clothes it's probably in his pocket.... yeah I'm shutting up now....)**

Niji was there in less then a second with his hand out stretched. Sebastian hesitantly laid the blue cylinder in Niji's palm.

"Cosette-Chan, would you mind holding this a second?" He asked holding the chocolate bar out towards her.

She took it and he wasted no time changing into his Raid Suit.

"Feel better?" Cosette asked.

"Much. I hate not having this with me at all times."

"I'll take Ichiji's," Sanji said taking the red cylinder, "but you can keep mine. I don't want it."

Niji hit Sanji on the back of the head, "You're taking it! Unless you really want to attempt to fight Dad again without it!"

"It was a joke. Geez...," Sanji said rubbing the back of the head. "Chopper won't forgive you if you give me a concussion."

"Why does it mater which ones you take anyway?"

"Because I'm giving it to Nami, who's going to hide it. Ichiji was given an order to kill me remember? These are designed to heighten our enhancements. Which means it will probably heighten your enhancement to have to obey Judge's every order. He's able to fight it somewhat now but what do you think will happen if he puts this on?" Sanji explained holding up Ichiji's Raid Suit.

"Good point."

"Speaking of which, I have to talk to you and the others once we get back to the ship."

"About?"

"Something I found out from Judge the other day. It's something you guys really should know."

"Franky and Usopp are coming to get the grill. Why don't we head back to The Sunny so you can get off you leg?" Nami said when she hung up the transponder snail.

Sanji looked back to his grill. He didn't feel comfortable just leaving it there with no one he fully trusted around. It wasn't cheap so he really didn't want it getting stolen, although he doubted it would, but you never know.

"Sebastian and I can stay here until you're friends get here," Sebastian's wife smiled, seeing the concern in Sanji's eye.

"Thank you," Sanji said turning to her. "It's not that I don't trust the citizens here, it's just you never know what might happen. It's not my cheapest cooking supply and if I have to buy a new one, Nami-San won't be happy. And I really don't like to see her unhappy."

"It's literally the absolute least we can do after you helped our kingdom," she said. "I just wish we could do more."

"No. It's my fault this even happened. I should never have returned to Germa."

"Shut up, Failure," Niji said. "Even if you didn't come with us, Dad still would have attacked every kingdom in the North Blue. He just would have done it differently. Not that we would have let you choose not to come. Anyway... Race ya back to the Sunny!" He said quickly picking up Cosette and flying off to the ship.

"I CAN'T RACE ANYONE RIGHT NOW OR NAMI-SWAN WILL KILL ME!!! DUMB-ASS-CHEATING-BASTERED!!!" Sanji yelled after him. "Tch, jerk."

Nami chuckled. "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Another short chapter. I prefer my chapters being at least a thousand words but it is what is it (the other short chapter being in A Pirate's Secret.). All well hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	53. Chapter 52

"Niji! I am going to kick your ass!" Sanji said, when he and Nami entered the kitchen. "Shit!" He added ducking out of the way of Ichiji's spark filled fist.

Chopper sighed as he hopped down from the chair he was in and went to his office. 

"Shit," Ichiji muttered, attempting to punch Sanji again. 

Sanji quickly threw his left crutch down and ripped of the right one and managed to do a back flip over the railing and land on the lower deck as Yonji and Luffy grabbed Ichiji.

"Ouch," Sanji muttered, trying to hide the fact that he hurt his broken leg when he landed.

Chopper came back with a syringe. He change to heavy point and gave the sedative to Ichiji before spotting the two discarded crutches and Sanji sitting in the grass below.

"SANJI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!"

"Nothing," he lied.

"He did a back flip over the railing," Zoro said.

"STUPID MOSS HEAD!!! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO TATTLE ON SOMEONE FOR GOING AGAINST THEIR DOCTORS ORDERS!"

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" Chopper yelled.

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT WHEN YOU GROW UP HAVING THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF BY THOSE THREE WITH THEIR GENETIC ENHANCEMENTS YOU KIND OF DEVELOP A HABIT OF AT LEAST TRYING TO DODGE THEIR ATTACKS!!! THAT'S BETTER THEN FIGHTING BACK, ISN'T?!"

"NOT WHEN DODGING IS GOING TO INJURE YOUR LEG MORE THEN IT ALREADY IS!!"

"WELL THEN I GUESS IT'S A GOOD THING IT'S NOT MY LEG I CARE ABOUT!"

"GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Chopper said angrily throwing the crutches down to Sanji. "YOU AND ZORO ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT MOSS HEAD."

"Sanji," Zeff said sternly as he walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs. "Shut the hell up. And don't try to lose your leg if you don't have to."

"OH, YOUR ONE TO TALK, SHITTY OLD GEEZER!" Sanji replied as Zeff reached down and lifted him to his feet be the collar of he yellow shirt. "OI! STOP IT!"

"Stop your whining."

Luffy laughed and stretched his arm out of the kitchen. "You guys are so funny!" he said grabbing Sanji.

"Wait.... Luffy?! please don't!"

"Hehehe," Luffy grinned at him and pulled him into the kitchen. "Chopper wants you in bed for awhile. Or you might get an infection in one of your broken bones. Or worse, _all_ of them!"

"Do you always have to use your Devil Fruit to get us to be where you want us?! You bout damaged my hand worse then it already is!"

"Sorry," Luffy smiled.

"One of these days I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"But you guys always say that and you still haven't done it."

"Tch."

"Go to bed before you make Chopper even more angry, Dartbaord."

Yonji's hand shot out and grabbed Zoro in a chokehold, while Niji sent a bolt of electricity to his face, hitting him right between the eyes. It didn't hurt though, it felt more like when he fought Carrot the first day the Dressrosa group arrived on Zou.

"Let go, shitty Sandai Dartbaord!"

Ichiji wanted to use his light powers on him but didn't feel like it because of the sedative, so he just let the spark radiate off his fists, "when this damn sedative wears off, he's dead."

"Yonji, let him go."

"But he's a pain in the ass!"

"That may be so, but he can easily cut your hand off right now, and I'd rather that not happen."

"Mom, we're cyborgs. That's metal that's keeping his hand attached to his arm," Niji said.

"I can cut threw lousy metal just fine thanks," Zoro said reaching for Shusui.

"I would think you would know that's not impossible for some people, Niji."

"Shut up."

"Seriously though, Yonji, I hate his guts too but let him go before Luffy get's mad. That't won't end well for you."

"Don't feel like it."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Law asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Zoro called Sanji Dartbaord again," Luffy said with a laugh. "And then he called Electric and uhhh... Franky Two... yeah that works... Nidai and Sandai Dartbaord. And they got all mad. It was funny."

Law let out a sigh. "Room. Shambles." He said, teleporting Zoro out of Yonji's grip. Can't I go to my own ship for five minutes without some one over here doing something stupid? Everyone knows you don't piss off Germa. Not that I care, I hate them."

"Well, not Sora," Penguin said poking his head around Law. "Sora's awesome!"

"Captain, says Sora's actually here as well! So we came to meet him!"

"MY MOTHER IS NOT A GUY!" Sanji yelled.

"Mother?" They blinked at him.

Sanji pointed to Sora, who smiled at them and waved.

“YOUR SORA, WARRIOR OF THE SEA?!”

“And Queen of Germa,” Reiju said.

“THE QUEEN OF GERMA IS SORA, WARRIOR OF THE SEA?!”

Sora chuckled at them.

“Go back to the submarine or shut up,” Law said in a dull tone, his expression unamused. _I know meeting Sora is cool but you three are getting on my nerves._

“Captain! Don’t be so mean!”

“You can stay if you stop freaking out about it.” _It’s a shame that Black Leg isn’t really Stealth Black though...._ Law shook his head, _No, it’s probably better that way. Stealth Black is a pain in the ass to deal with. It would have been better for Sora if Stealth was really Flaming Yellow._

“You alright, Tra-guy?” Robin asked.

“Hmm?” He said looking up to her. “I’m fine.”

“Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji,” Sanji said quickly. “Before we get anymore off topic.”

“Oh yeah, Weakling over there says there’s something we should know that he found out from Dad,” Niji interrupted.

“What is it, Sanji?” Sora asked.

“It’s about their genetic enhancements.”

“What about our enhancements?” Yonji asked.

“Well... he might not have taken one of them....”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ichiji asked, lifting his head off the table to look at him.

“Would you three shut up and let me talk?!”

“Just spit it out already!!”

“All of you still have to obey Judges orders,” he said quickly.

“You’re kidding, right?” Niji asked.

Sanji shook his head. “He knew Ichiji was going to listen to his order because he never took that enhancement. Why would he need an enhancement to listen to himself?”

“So in other words, even when we do catch up to him again, we still can’t help kick his ass. That really sucks,” Niji said as he went to the storage room.

“Where are you going?” Sanji asked him.

“No where...,” he said looking at Sanji past the door before walking in.

“There is absolutely no need for you to be in there! Get out here!!”

“Alright, alright. Jeez, you’re annoying,” He said, coming back out with something in his hand.

“PUT THAT CHOCOLATE BACK NOW! I ALREADY GAVE YOU ONE BACK AT THE BEACH!”

“That was earlier! I want chocolate now!”

“YOU’RE SUCH A FREAKING CHOCOHOLIC! PUT IT BACK!”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU NEED FROM THERE, MARIMO!!“

“Nothing,” Zoro said Interring the same room Niji just came out of.

“STAY OUT OF THE SAKE! ZORO! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON’T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!”

“See, that’s the funny thing right now,” Zoro said coming out with a bottle of sake. “Even if you were capable of kicking my ass, you can’t right now without hurting yourself more then me. Later, Pervert Cook,” he laughed leaving the kitchen, knowing that Sanji couldn’t follow him.


End file.
